The fight for freedom
by Ally911
Summary: Sorry for the Three or two year wait but chapter 14 is a message to all of you reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Ally: Hey people its me Ally and I am here to bring you my story! Anyways I hope you enjoy it and please R&R! Because I am indeed allowing OC's! So let your imagination go wild and make a character and I will choose which one I want in my story so anyways again I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter: The Adventure begins**

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" The man hollered

"Gasp-I don't think so!" The girl laughed and continued to run

"GRRR I SWEAR ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

"HELLO! I wouldn't be in this situation if I had paid in the first place!"

"GRRRR GET BACK HERE!"

The girl laughed and laughed but still continued to run until he gave up and said "Ah forget it's not the first time you've done this. . . BUT I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

"Sure! That's what you said all the other times before this one old fart!"

"Well sadly she's right. . Sigh. . I guess I'll never catch that little rat."

Then a woman walked up to the man and said "Yeah and especially not in your shape."

The man turned and looked at her and said "I'd like to let you know that I am in fine health thank you very much."

The woman turned and giggled a little and thought 'Sure, sure whatever helps you sleep.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ah man. . . Those guys are so stupid! Thinking they could actually get me HA! Yeah right."

So she continued to unwrap the food and munching it down when it was completely unwrapped and as she was stuffing some of the bread down someone yelled "ALLY!"

(Ally she was a rebellious, crazy teen like any other 16 year old who looked for nothing but trouble. She had a tendency to do all kinds of ridiculous things like for instances stealing, fighting, lying, and a little on the outside. But she usually wasn't one to talk to a lot of people but some were an exception. She wore kind of average clothes just a plain black shirt that had white sleeves sewed to them she also had gray skinny jeans and big black ear muffs but her fashion wasn't what really stood out. It was in fact her looks. She was born with albinism she had white pale skin with violet eyes and shoulder length white hair. But deep down inside. . . She is nowhere near normal.)

She didn't have to turn her attention to the direction where the voice was coming from because she already knew who it was "Ally! Get your butt down here right now!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! That's why."

Ally rolled her eyes and then jumped down from the branch and when she landed she said "And exactly why are you bothering me now Jason?"

(Jason, Ally's older brother, Was 2 years older than her, which made him 18, he was now a legal adult and was now considered to be her guardian, but yeah like that would ever happen, but she would constantly disobey him and deny that he was her guardian but of course anyone would say that because of how different they looked from each other. But he had short spiky black hair tanned skin and gray eyes she also has childish freckles all over her cheeks. But she wore a big baggy white shirt with loose blue jeans he and Ally really didn't really get along too well but hey that's what siblings are like but there is only one way that they ever have anything in common. . . They are nowhere near normal.)

"Well~ I told you to go to the store to go buy some things but as I was going to go talk to one of our neighbors I get a call saying that you were up to no good. . . Again."

"So why would you care?"

"Ah! Why would I care? Why would I care? HELLO! I. AM. YOUR. BROTHER! I am also your guardian-!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT YOU ARE NOT MY GUARDIAN YOU ARE MY BROTHER! NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS!"

"ALLY! Except it we don't have any parents so who else is supposed to be there?"

"Not you!"

". . .Sigh. . Ally. . I know its hard to be without anyone but you have to deal with it."

"Maybe I don't want to deal with it! Maybe this is my chance!"

"Chance? What chance?"

"My chance Jason my chance to be free."

"Free? What- OH NO! Oh no no no there is NO way you are going to be doing it."

"But Jason I can there is no one to stop me! I can do it!"

"NO Ally its too dangerous!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO BE FREE! I WANT TO GO OUT AND SEE THE WORLD! I WANT TO GO OUT TO SEA!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"WELL NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD!"

"WELL I DON'T!"

"FINE THEN! GO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Ally then grabbed Jason by the collar and whispered "I would rather die out in sea then to have never left this place at all."

She released him and walked off leaving Jason alone all in shock because those words that she had just spoken were the words he never had the courage to say because he too wanted to be free.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"AAHHHH! I CAN'T STAND HIM!"

Ally threw her shoe and then "OI OI OI! Watch it."

Ally turned and wiped her face and sniffed "Oh sorry Al. . Sniff sniff. . Didn't see you there."

(Al he was Ally's little brother, close to a twin but not, he was the same age a Ally except he was younger than her by one day. He too was 16 and he had short black hair with natural born white highlights in it. He wore a gray sweater and black skinny jeans he had blue eyes and just a few freckles on his face. But he was a more calm and nice teen he rarely ever got into trouble but when he did of course it always involved Ally with him. But those two usually got more along than her and Jason but still argued but they can actually live with each other.)

Al walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder and said "Hey it's ok don't worry about. But did you and Jason have another argument?"

Ally laughed lightly and asked "How did you know?"

He chuckled and said "Lucky guess."

Then Ally returned the grip and put her arm around Al and rested her head on his shoulder and said "He can be such a Jackass sometimes. . He just doesn't get it."

Al knew exactly what she was talking about because she would always go on about being free and what she wanted to be when she grew up. "You never know Ally maybe he tries but he can't or maybe he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh so he wants me to be locked up and to never see anything in my whole entire life?"

"No he wants you to live but when you are old enough."

"When will that be?"

"When he thinks you are ready."

"And again. . When will that be?"

"I don't know but you just have to trust him and he will trust you. . . Trust me."

Ally looked at him and then to the floor and said "Fine I'll try."

Al smiled and said "That's better don't forget. . . Chin up! Always keep smiling! Because when you spend a minute being upset. . . that's a minute of unhappiness you'll never get back."

Ally laughed and hit Al on the shoulder and said "Oh Al you and your stupid little quotes."

"Hey they're not just stupid little quotes. They are words of wisdom."

"Man you sound like an old man." Ally got up and ran

"Oh shut up!" he jumped up and followed

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So where do you want to go now Ally?" Al asked

"Hmmm. . I'm not exactly sure. . Lets go~"

"HEY ALLY HEY AL!"

Ally and Al both looked at each other and gulped

"Oh hey Alice."

(Alice she was Ally's little sister she was the same as Al they are the twins because those two were born on the same day but Alice wore a long-sleeved gray shirt that hung onto her shoulders but she wore a short white skirt. She too has some albinism in her but she has a slight pinkish tint in hers but she had red eyes(or pink) and her hair is long and white but has red highlights on the tips. She is the most calmest, nicest, and well mannered of the family. She and Ally get along very well except a few times but they can talk it out and everything will be alright. She never gets into trouble so she is no problem at all but like the others she is not normal.)

" What are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh nothing much just walking around." Ally replied

"Cool so are you guys up to anything?"

"Nope already did that."

"Ally all ready?" Al questioned

"Yes already and don't even bother about lecturing me cause Jason already did that."

"Sigh oh well what's done is done."

"You got that right."

Then Ally looked around for a few seconds and then asked "Hey. . . Where's Tracy?"

Alice then looked at her and replied "You know I don't really know I mean I haven't seen her all day but I was actually hoping you knew where she was."

"Oh well we haven't. . Hmm I wonder where she could be at." Ally said as she looked around another time

"Oh well she's 17 she can watch herself I mean seriously she is almost an adult." Al said

"I hope your right." Alice said

"Hello Alice that's our sister she is a strong ass bitch!" Ally said

Al chuckled and thought 'Hm seems like Ally has herself a remodel.'

So they all said nothing and just decided to just walk home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"JASON! I'M HOME~!" Ally shouted from the doorway

"Ok ok no need to yell I'm right here." Jason covered his ears

"Hehe sorry." Ally scratched the back of her head

Jason then turned around and Ally stopped him "Oh yeah Jason. Have you seen Tracy we can't find her."

"Hm that's strange last time I saw her she said she was going out with her friends this morning. But I Haven't seen her ever since."

"Hmm. . . That's strange I wonder where she could be."

"Me too." then Jason thought for a moment and then I came to him "OH CRAP!"

And he went running past Ally and through the door and Ally followed and when she caught up with him "Jason! Where are you going?"

"The dock!"

So it took them about 9 minutes to get there and once they did Jason sighed he new what just happened and he didn't even bother to check.

"FUCK! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE CHECKED! I KNEW IT!"

He was right the boat was missing and right where it used to be was a note.

_Dear Jason,_

_I know by the time you get this I would be already out at sea but. I just wanted to let you know that I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand it here anymore it was all too little I just had to have more. I wanted to be free just like you. But I was just dying to do this but Jason you have to understand. . . I need freedom I can't be locked up. . . You need to let me go. This is for the best I know. Please you have to tell the others. I know they will be very sad but they too have to let me go someday so I choose now. And trust me I am safe I have friends with me. But Jason. . . I know you know what Ally is up to and once she hears this you know what she's going to do. But Jason don't forget she is going to be an adult soon too so please don't give her a hard time and just learn how to let her go too._

_Love_

_Tracy._

_P.s. don't' you dare go through my room. . . Cause I will know._

Jason didn't know what to think of he was just shocked and then he looked at Ally who was now looking out to sea ". . . oh no you don't. don't even think about it."

"Ha! To late I already did!"

"Ally really! No you can't do this!"

"But Jason-!"

"NO ALLY!"

"BUT-!"

"NO BUTS!"

". . ."

"Now go home."

". . ."

"Now!"

". . ."

"ALLY!"

"FINE!" Then she marched home

"Jesus now she's next." then he looked out to sea and thought 'No Tracy I can't I can't let her go. . . Its to soon.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was very quiet once we were all home and once Jason broke the news to Alice and Al Alice didn't take it so well.

"What! You mean she left?" Alice asked

"Yup." replied

"No she couldn't but why!"

"I don't know why Alice she. . just. . . Left."

"NO! WHY? WHY WOULD SHE LEAVE LIKE THAT WHY?"

"I don't know Alice please clam down she will be alright."

". . . are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But your always telling us how dangerous it is out there and how easily we can get killed but are you sure that she will be ok?"

". . . I guess time and trust will answer your question."

Alice looked at the ground and then went running upstairs leaving a very silent Al and Jason alone.

"So. . . How are you taking it?" Jason asked

"To tell you the truth. . . A little shocked, worried but. . . Seriously Jason I am surprised that you never saw it coming."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Hey you can't say that to me."

"Yes I can Jason."

"But."

"No Jason no buts."

". . ."

"So the question is how are you going to take it?"

Jason stood there shocked and the question just ran through his head. ' how are you going to take?'

". . . no Ally is not going to leave." He whispered to himself

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

11:01 p.m.

"Al." Ally whispered

". . ." no response

"Psst."

". . ."

"Psst Al!."

". . ."

"AL!" Then she jumped on him

"BWAH!" He yelped

"Oh good your awake."

"Ally!"

"ssshhhh! Quiet Al your gonna wake someone."

"Oh too late you already did!"

"Hehe sorry but I couldn't find any other way to wake you up."

"Yeah yeah ok so what do you want?"

". . ."

"Ally?"

"I'm gonna do it."

"What!"

"I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"I am going to do what Tracy did I am going to get my freedom."

"Ally you can't do this."

"Yes I can Al watch me."

"Wait you mean your gonna do it tonight?"

"Yup I already got my stuff."

"Fine."

"Ok bu- wait did you just say yes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was expecting you to try to stop me."

"Well I could try but that wouldn't stop you so why waste my breath?"

". . . good point. Oh well lets get this moving."

"Fine."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alright do you see anyone?" Ally asked as she was sitting in the boat.

"Hmm. . . Nope don't see anyone." Al said as he looked around

"Good."

". . . well."

"Well. . ."

They both looked around and then held out their hands and shook hands. They let go and then Ally said "Oh who are we kidding? Come here bro!" she held out here arms and then they hugged

"So this is good bye."

". . . Yup but on the bright side. . . Your free."

"Thanks I hope to see you out there too. Cause I ain't coming back."

Al chuckled and said "Yeah I know."

So she looked around and then jumped back into the boat and then untied it and off she went.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Man I can't sleep. . . I think I need to talk to Ally."

So he went out into the hallway and in front of Ally's door he gave it a couple of knocks but no response so he just walked right in.

"Ally?"

". . ."

"Ally please answer me."

". . ."

"Ok I get it your angry at me but we have to talk."

". . ."

"Ok~. . . I get it. . I'll talk. So Ally. . . I am sorry I know you are starting to grow up but I know I have to let you go so I just want to let you know. . . One more year and then you can go ok?"

". . ."

"Ally?"

". . ."

Then he lifted the blanket "That little." he growled

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alright bud don't forget to tell the others I love them ok?" Ally asked

"Ok now get going." Al replied

Then as she was leaving someone yelled "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"HURRY ALLY YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Al yelled

"NO ALLY!"

Then Al jumped in front of Jason and stopped him "ALLY GO I CAN DISTRACT HIM!"

"AL MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"NO!"

"AL!"

"NO!"

So Ally went faster and said "No Jason you can't stop me."

"NO ALLY!"

". . ."

"ALLY!"

"NO JASON! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!"

". . . FINE THEN! YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE GO KILL YOURSELF!"

Ally smiled and then whispered to herself "I love you too."

And soon she was out of their sight and Jason yelled "FUCK! GOD DAMIT! WHY AL? WHY?"

"I think she was ready."

"NO SHE WASN'T!"

"Yes she was now deal with it she is gone."

". . ."

"Come on Jason I don't think we need to worry about her she can do it she has gone through a lot worse so now we just have to wait and see what will happen."

So Jason and Al walked off.

Ally looked back and said "Alright Jason it's time for me to prove you wrong I can do it." she looked forward "Now here is where the adventure begins."

**{TBC}**

Ally: Alright peoples I hope you enjoyed it so far don't forget to R&R but like I said before I AM excepting OC's so here is what you put.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Appearance:

History:

Devil Fruit/Weapons/Abilities:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dreams:

Other:


	2. An Ally

_Ally: Hey peoples it's me again and I am here with my next chapter of course well anyways I am still excepting OC's so if anyone wants to enter their character then go to chapter 1 for the information to put in. but anyways enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2- An Ally.**_

"_Alright so 1. Its sooo hot out here 2 there is no land to be seen and 3. . . I'M STARVING!"_

_She then sat down and stared blankly at nothing "So~ I wonder what I'm gonna do now?"_

_Then she stayed quiet as if expecting someone to answer "Oh great I'm going crazy!"_

_She looked behind her and walked into the little room of the tiny boat and then sat at the desk and looked at the map ". . . Ah man if only I knew how to get this stupid map!"_

_Then she sat there just staring at it all puzzled and then she looked at the supplies that were inside and she saw something that would save her "AH A FISHING ROD!"_

_She grabbed it and went running outside and then threw the line_

"_. . ."_

_She sat there and waited and then as she had been sitting there she thought she had been forgetting something_

"_. . . gosh. . . This sure is taking a while. . . BUT I CAN WAIT!" So she put on her sunglasses and started playing the waiting game_

_. . ._

"_Alright. . . Still nothing."_

_. . ._

"_nothing."_

_. . ._

"_Grr"_

_. . ._

"_WHY ISN'T ANYTHING BITING!"_

_Then she brought the line back and saw something that really ticked her off_

"_. . . I forgot. . The Freakin. . . BAIT!"_

_Then she turned around and stomped back inside and hooked the bait on tight nodded slightly and said "Yup that outta do."_

_Then she walked back outside and started over._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

"_Really? I am honestly gonna have to deal with this crap all over again?"_

_Then she looked around to see if any land was in sight but nope no luck for her today "Great I'm starting to think God really hates me right now. . ."looks up at sky "I wonder what their doing right now. . ."_

"_You guys. . . I have some news. . . Ally. . . Is. . Gone!" Jason sobbed_

"_WHAT! NO NOT HERE TOO WHY?" Alice then started to cry while screaming and yelling at everything _

_while Al just looked around and shook his head saying "Man now I feel like leaving."_

"_NO!" Alice and Jason both grabbed him_

"_OK OK gosh I was just joking."_

"_WELL ITS NOT FUNNY!"_

_And the two continued to cry while not letting go of Al who was just shacking his head. . ._

"Hmmm. . . It could be that. . Or maybe it could be. . ."

"_You guys. . . I have some news. . . Ally. . . Is. . . Gone!" Jason cheered_

"_WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! CAUSE YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING!" Alice shouted_

"_YES YES I AM SERIOUS! SHE IS GONE SHE LEFT!"_

"_WOOHOO! OH YEAH ALLY IS GONE BOOYEAH!_

"_YEAH!" They both cheered_

"_Ah great now I feel like leaving." Al said_

_Alice and Jason turned to Al and shouted "NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE CELEBRATED WITH US! YEAH NO MORE PEST! SHE IS GONE!"_

"Why I outta. . Oh wait that's right it was one of my fantasies so who knows what the real one is like.

So Ally just continued to focus on the rod and about 17 minutes later "OH OH I GOT ONE I GOT ONE!"

Then as she was yanking and yanking as soon as she got it. . . SNAP!. . . The line broke

. . .

". . ."

Her face then turned so red that even a cherry would be jealous!

She then yelled to the world "OH MY FREAKING GOD! SOMEONE IS OUT TO GET ME I SWEAR!GRRR I HATE THIS I CAN NOT BELIVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME! WHY?"

She fell back and then her stomach growled "This is all your fault stomach if you hadn't been so hungry then we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Now would we?. . ." she looked around ". . . AH GREAT I HAVE OFFICALLY GONE CRAZY LOOK AT ME I AM TALKING TO MYSELF AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT MY STOMAH! I AM ARGRUING WITH MY STOMACH! AAAAHHHHHHH I AM GOING OUT OF MY MIND I CAN'T READ THE MAP SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN LAND WILL COME,THIS FREAKING ROD BROKE, AND I AM STARVING!"

Then. . . CRASH!

"WOW!" She went flying backwards and onto her back "OW THAT HURT!"

She went running around to see what happened ". . . Land. . . Ho?"

It was an island it turns out that God didn't hate her after all "Ah what a relief maybe I can find some food on here."

She went wondering about looked into bushes,

"Hmm. . . Nothing here-Ow. . Nut thorns." and turned around

climbed into trees,

"I don't see any villages around either." CRACK "No. . . oh no. . no no no no no NOO~!"

The branch broke

She even looked around rocks.

"Hello~ anyone here?" lifts up the rock "Hmm I guess not. . Oh what about this one?"

Lifts up the bigger one "HISSS!"

"WHA! SNAKE! AHHH~!" And she drops the rock.

But she just couldn't find anyone.

"Man I wish there were someone here to at least help me or at least tell me where I am."

"I can help." a voice called

"Gasp!"

Ally turned and saw a man about a little above 6 feet maybe about 6' 2" but he looked healthy and by the looks of it some muscle. He had blond messy hair and yellow eyes. But the man wore dark brown jeans, a brick red vest with a brown short-sleeved jacket over it, and black boots on his feet Around his head wears a brick red cloth headband. But Ally could see all of his tattoos one was on his back but all she could see was a reddish-brown flame-cross tattoo that ran down his arms, and over onto his chest, forming a rose surrounded my brambles on his chest. The tattoos also go up to his neck, covering it.

'Wow he's kind of hot but there is also something off about him.' Ally thought

"Hello my name is Dante VII Pero. And you are~?" he asked

"Uh uh I'm Ally. . . Tyrant D. Ally."

"Ah Ally nice to meet you."

"Um you too."

He held out his hand and Ally took it.

"So. . . Dante. . . What exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh that well. . . That's really not important right now."

"Oh. . Ok I guess. Well anyways can you tell me where I am?"

"Well I'm not sure but all I know is if you want to get to civilization you best be heading that way." He pointed south.

"WOW! Really? How do you know?"

"Because I travel a lot."

"Cool!"

"You well better be heading off now before it gets dark-."

"Join me."

"-d run into tr-what?"

"I said. . Join me."

"Join you what?"

"I want you to come along with me. On my adventures."

"Why?"

"Because I said so that's why."

". . . No."

"Aw why not?"

"Because. . . You don't want to be with someone like me."

"Yes I do that's why I am asking you. . . Duh!"

". . . But why?"

"Because I am on a quest to have all freedom but I don't want to do it alone because you always have to have friends along the side."

"So you want me?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"Yeah right like that's ever going to happen."

". . . so your seriously not scared of me?"

"Nope not at all."

"Wow. . . That's a first."

"Huh. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing but I don't want to endanger you."

"Your not gonna endanger me ok?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

". . ."

"Ok lets get this started."

"Bu-"

"Didn't I just say no buts?"

". . . Ok."

"That's more like it!"

"Fine so I don't get it what exactly are you trying to do?"

"I want to be free. I don't want to be looked down on. I want to be noticed."

"Well I certainly have."

"And why is that? Oh wait let me answer that. . . Its nothing important. HAHAHA! Yeah that seems like you haha!"

"Well it really isn't important."

"Then why can't you tell me then?"

"Because it isn't important."

"Sure it isn't Dante. Sure it isn't."

"Well it isn't."

So then Ally lead Dante to the boat and said "Alright this is what we are sailing in."

"What? This is it? This is nothing! How can you live in this? It's so it's so. . . Tiny!"

"Well if you hadn't notice I'm not really the most tallest person."

It was true Ally was already 16 and only 4'11" she looked like a 11 or 10 year old child so of course no one was going to respect her who would?

"Hmm now that I look at you. . . You are kind of small."

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE A FREAKIN MOUNTAIN!"

"You call everyone that cause from your height everyone looks like a mountain to you."

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY."

"I know you heard me."

"Grr. . ."

"HAHA! You know your pretty funny Ally."

"Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"Haha!"

"What's so funny!"

Dante continued to laugh at her and just got inside the boat and Ally then followed. It had been a few minutes and everything was all calm not a word was spoken and Dante was the one steering the helm. And after an hour Ally then broke the silence and said

"Hey Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you dream?"

"Do I what of course I dream."

"No I mean like goals or to do something with your life?"

"Hmm. . . No not really."

"Hm. . . Sad."

"What?"

"Its sad to not have a dream. . . Because without a dream you are just wasting yourself as if there is no hope left in this world so you just give up."

". . . what who ever said that I gave up on life?"

"It's simple because without a dream you don't go anywhere you have nothing to look forward to you're just. . . There I guess."

"So what if I want to just be there?"

"Then that proves that you have lost hope."

"I-. . .I-. . Sigh I guess I have."

"There is no problem with admitting you have a problem or have had some hard times. But going through those things shouldn't make you give up they should just encourage you to go forward or get back up and take another shoot at it but harder this time."

". . . I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't. . I just. . . I can't tell you."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I did you would hate me too and be scared of me."

"What makes you say that? What makes you think that?"

"Well I just I did something really bad and if I told you ,you would probably hate me like all the others you would try to hurt me or fear me and I, I just don't I am scared."

"You can tell me."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No!"

"YES DANTE!. . . You have to."

"I. . ."

"Dante please tell me."

"I just. . ."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt or harm you. . . Trust me."

Dante looked at her and then looked back out to sea and replied "Everyone."

"Everyone what?"

"Everyone I was born in west blue I came from a family of famous doctors. . . So everyone just put all kinds of pressure on me to become a doctor but. . . I never wanted to be one I always wanted to draw ha! Sometimes I would sneak out to draw I would sneak away to a cliff overlooking a forest and a lake, and sit and sketch, paint, or draw things in the dirt with my finger. The view gave me a feeling of inspiration that I couldn't get elsewhere. But it all started when I was 8 I eat the quick-quick fruit which made me the quickest person alive. And then I turned 14 and got a tattoo, I did it myself. But then I left the island and went out to sea. I had been traveling for 3 years. And during that time I got my nickname "Dante's Inferno", which is actually referring to the old poem my great-great-great-great Grandfather was named after. But I am actually the seventh Dante in my family, weird I know. But. . . My life it wasn't all good. . . When I was 16. . . I was stopping by for a visit but these pirates were there and so I was trying to protect my home but. . . But. . ."He started to sob "But. . . I lost control. . . I just went wild. . . I lost control of my sonic boom and. . .I. . . I. . ."Breaks down into tears "I KILLED THEM ALL NONE SURVIVED JUST ME. . . I'M MONSTER I KILLED THEM ALL I DID IT ALL OF IT! I HATE MYSELF I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE BUT NO! I DIDN'T IT AND KILLED THEM ALL! NOW EVERYONE HATES ME EVERYONE NO ONE WANTS TO BE NEAR A MONSTER! THEY ALL WANT ME DEAD! I DON'T SEE WHY I DON'T UGH! I HATE MYSELF!" Dante continued to cry "I BEATCHA YOU PROBABALY HATE ME TOO NOW DON'T YOU?"

Before he could look at her he felt arms go around him he flinched and then looked at Ally who's eyes were either covered by her hair or the sunglasses she was wearing he looked at her face he saw no hate, no anger, nothing that looked like would hurt him what he actually saw was sympathy, sadness, calm, and to his surprise comforting.

He then asked "You- you don't hate me?"

She shook her head "No of course not. . . Dante you have to understand it wasn't your fault it never was. It was an accident those happen. . . A lot. You can't be stuck in the past you have to move on please. And you know what I will help you because that's what friends do there got each others back."

Dante then calmed down and started to relax into the hug and soon enough he was hugging her back

He looked at her and said "Thank you Ally. . . I don't know what I would have done if I didn't know you."

She hugged him tighter and then said "Your welcome and everyone needs someone by their side that's why when I saw you I could tell you were lonely."

"Thank you for making me come with you."

"No problem."

As Ally was about to release the hold they had on each other Dante then said "Please don't leave me. . . Not yet."

She gave him a soft smile and then said "Sure anything to help." and she then put her arms back around him

So they stayed like that and eventually Dante had fallen asleep so Ally stayed on watch for the rest of the night. And all was calm even the sea.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"LAND HO!"

Dante opened his eyes and then he jumped up

"Oh rise and shine sleeping beauty we have reached land!" Ally then gave him a wink

"Yeah yeah I'm getting up. And what's up with the sleeping beauty?"

"I have no idea but it just sounded funny to say."

"Yeah sure."

So Ally then docked the boat and then jumped out and was about to walk away until she noticed that Dante wasn't following

"Dante! Come on!"

"I can't."

"Dante remember our little chat yesterday? It wasn't your fault none of it was now come on lets get going!"

"Sigh. . . Fine."

Dante jumped out of the boat and then followed Ally to the village.

**{TBC}**

Ally: Alright peoples I hope you enjoyed the story and of course I am still excepting OC's sp people put your imagination caps on cause it's time to brain storm and make a character! So anyways seeya!


	3. Who is she?

Ally: Alright I am back with the next chapter! So last time Ally met Dante and now they are in this little village that's in the middle of nowhere lets see what will happen now. . .

**Chapter 3: Who is she?**

"Alright Dante! Where do you think we should go first?"

Dante didn't respond so Ally looked at him and she saw a cold sweat starting to form on his forehead

"Dante. . . Are you ok?"

He then blinked and flinched and said "Yeah. . . Sure. . . I'm ok."

"No your not your starting to sweat."

"Oh I am?" Wipes his brow "Oh I guess I am. . . Man is it hot here or what?"

"Dante. . . It's only about 70 degrees here."

"Oh well. . . I get. . Hot easily."

"Sure you do. Here how about we go here."

They then walked into a little bar and Dante asked "We can drink?"

"Duh! Of course we can drink. I mean seriously we are pirates after all."

Dante looked to the ground and then said "Hmm. . . I guess your right then."

So they took a seat at a little table and they both just stayed quiet until there was a huge crash.

"What the?" Dante said

"What the hell was that?" Ally asked as she turned around

"YO! JACKASS WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME!" It was a girl about maybe in her late teens she was standing on a table

The girl was wearing A black jacket that had yellow strips going down the sleeves and had a white shirt underneath with matching black pants and boots with gloves that had stones on them but she had a belt that held a katana and two pouches that held some kind of other weapons in them.

"Please miss you have to calm down." The bartender pleaded

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN? YOUR ASKING ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN THAT MAN JUST TOUCHED ME? OH SO YOUR OK WITH IT! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME MISS? THIS IS A BAR NOT A RESTURANT!" She yelled

"Well I am sorry but-"

"NO BUTS! I WANT HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T? IT'S YOUR BAR RIGHT?"

"Yes but-"

"Listen girl! We are pirates we are the ones who run this bar!" the man that she kicked earlier got up

"Yup so either you just let us have a little fun or you can choose death. So which one?"

"Hmmm. . ." she thought "Let me think-no!"

Then he pulled out his gun everyone in the bar left but all those who were left was the gang of pirates, the girl, Ally and Dante.

Ally was just watching them from the corner of her eye and Dante was just looked down at the table.

"Fine then I guess you do choose death. . What a shame you were a fine looking gal too." then he pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

The girl just stood there wondering what just happened.

"Wha-what the?" he saw his hand was being held by none other than Dante

"You know I would have thought that your mother would have told you to respect women not harm them." Dante said

"What what the fuck who the hell are you? What are you?"

"My name is Dante VII Pero I ate the Quick-quick fruit but that's not really important right now."

"Hey! Let go of me!" He struggled to get out of Dante's grip.

"Hmm. . . Let me think-no!" then Dante turned to Ally and said "Ally you just gonna sit there?"

"Seeing how you got things under control here well. . . I'll just leave you to do it."

"Sure thanks."

So Ally just sat there still watching through the corner of her eye and then the girl said "Hey what the what are you guys doing this is between me and this bozo!"

Ally smirked "Well if you haven't noticed you were about to get shot and if Dante over there hadn't done anything well. . . Lets just say you would have just reached your destination."

The girl looked away from Ally and said "Well you never know maybe I had everything under control."

"Sure what ever helps you sleep."

The girl rolled her eyes and then looked back at the pirate and Dante.

"For the last time let me the fuck go!"

"Um I don't think so."

"Grrrr!"

"You know I'll just finish you off now."

"GET HIM!"

The whole gang them jumped him but before they knew it in a flash he was gone.

"Looking for me?" Dante was in front of the door.

"What the? How did he do that?"

"Like I said before. . I ate the quick-quick fruit. . . You can't keep up with me." He held out his hand and made a fist "Quick-quick no AIR PUNCH!"

. . .

Everyone just stood there and then "AAAHHHH!"

All the pirates screamed in pain as they felt a huge punch just ram into them. They all fell to the ground with blood pouring out of their mouth, or nose.

"Man Dante. . . You weren't kidding when you said you were going to teach them a lesson. . . Man you went hard core on them." Ally said as she walked around them all just examining them one by one but then she saw one move a little bit "Op! you missed one." then she kicked him in the face "But it's ok. . . I got it."

"And yet you couldn't have done anything earlier?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because I knew you had it under control and besides I thought you would like to do that."

"Why duh! You can't disrespect a lady like that!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A LADY YOU GOT IT?" The girl screamed

"YO! LOUD MOUTH!" Ally hollered back "SHUT YOUR LITTLE MOUTH AND THANK HIM!"

"WHAT! Oh I mean why would I do that?" She asked

"Because he just saved your sorry little ass." Ally replied

"Well. . . Maybe I didn't want to be saved maybe I could have saved myself!"

"Ah but you didn't now did you?"

"I- Uh- YOU KNOW WHAT! JUST SHUT UP!"

"UGH! Again with the loud mouth."

"Listen girls I hate to break up this little girl 'chat' but we gotta go!" Dante pointed to the pirates who were starting to move

"HEY DON'T ME A LITTLE GIRL!" She and Ally yelled

The two them looked to each other and Ally said "Hey. . . Looks like we do have something in common huh?"

She replied "Yeah ha! You know. . . It's kind of funny."

"Not to bad yourself."

"YOU GUYS!" Dante yelled

"SHUT UP!" They again yelled at the same time and then the girls started running and Dante soon followed.

They finally got far enough for them to all relax and then Dante asked "Um excuse me would you mind telling us your name?"

"What's it to ya?" she asked

"Uh maybe we want to know who the fuck we just saved?" Ally said

"Hmm let me think should tell you my identity and risk you guys taking it or using it? Or stay on the safe side by not saying it and protecting myself hmmmm. . . I have to think about this."

"Listen bitch I know you may have a problem or two but I know we were created by God and God for a REALLY good reason gave use a mind to use so either tell us who you are or SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ally then sat down on a little flat rock then lied down.

The girl was in shook she didn't even know what to think about not once has anyone ever stood up to her like that. She was usually the one to be all punkish but not this time. . . This time she was the one who was intimidated.

"Hey you actually listen to me! Now you see I don't know which one your doing but hey you listened to me!" Ally cheered but was still laying down.

She still remained quiet not saying anything and then Dante waved his hand in front of her face and then he said "Dude. . . I think you just killed her wait. . No she is still breathing. But I think you just put her into shock or you must have traumatized her or something."

"Che. . Foo I ain't do nothing!" Ally said

Dante turned to Ally and then rolled his eyes and then looked back at the girl who was still sitting there doing nothing. She was staring off into nothing 'she must be in deep thought' Dante thought.

'Man this girl who is she? She didn't even have to look at me but. . . For some strange reason I feel like I am frozen like I just can't move just the sternness in her voice was just so-so-so. . . Strong it was like she was telling straight ok I'm the boss what I say goes. . . And man it sure did.' she thought to herself.

"Come on Dante since she's clearly not gonna answer us lets go." Ally said as she sat up

"What were just going to leave her out here like this?" Dante asked as he turned to her

"Yup pretty much since she isn't cooperating with us-."

"Wong Li." the girl interrupted

"What?" Ally and Dante asked

"My name is Wong Li."

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you Li." Dante said as he shook her hand

"You too." She replied and then she looked at Ally who had a smirk on her face "What!"

"Oh nothing. . . Just. . I can see it."

"What see what?"

"I can tell that you are intimidated by me."

"What? Me intimidated by you? I mean look at you, you have to be at least 4'9" or something-"

"I AM 4'11"!" Ally yelled

'Looks like I hit her weak spot.' she thought and then said "Yeah like that makes it any better."

"IT DOES!"

"It would if you were at least over 5'."

"You know what!" Ally was about to throw a punch at her but was stopped by Dante who just shook his head saying that it wasn't wroth it.

And then Ally growled and mumbled something under her breath and then walked off. As soon as she was out of sight Dante then turned to Li and said "You know what. . There are a few things I want to tell you about Ally. . . One I know Ally won't take crap like that so don't push her. . . Two Ally may be tiny but the smaller they are the meaner they are. . . As for three. . . Ally is a very smart person she knows how to mess you up physically and emotionally. . . But that depends on what mood she's in like now. . . You have no idea how fucked up you could have been if I didn't stop her and also I could tell she's already hit you back but emotionally when you had that little dramatic pause she did that intentionally."

She glared at Dante and then shouted "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO BE TELLING ME THIS? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS DID! SO YOU KNOW WHAT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned around and stomped off

When she was out of Dante's sight that's when he muttered to himself ". . . Bitch."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"STUPID LITTLE- ARG! I HATE THEM THEY ARE SO FREAKING STUPID I HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL UNTIL THEY CAME IN!" Li continued to scream and holler at nothing and just kicked rocks punched things she just continued to scream over and over until

"Hey look what we have here Dan." The man said

"Yeah wait- hey Tom isn't that the girl from earlier?" the one named Dan asked

"Wait the bar? Oh yeah now I remember you yeah. . . Those two people that were still in there stopped us. . . Those bastards." But then he looked at Li "But where are they now?" the one named Tom asked

Li just stood there standing her grounds and saw the guys all look at her then she asked "What the fuck do you jackasses want?"

"Like we told you before in the bar just a little fun."

"A little fun my ass!" then she kicked the man but he easily caught her foot "HUH! HEY LET ME GOOO!"

"No way not after what you and your little friends did to me and my buds." Dan said

"THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS! NOW LET GO OF MY RIGHT NOW!" She yelled still struggling to get away from him

"Yell and scream whatever you want your not getting away from us now."

"Hey Tom grab her arms and I'll get her other le-AHH!" He screamed as he got cut across his chest.

"Huh? Dan are you alr-OH MY GOD!" Tom saw that Dan had a giant slash going across his chest and then he looked up to Li who know had a sword out and she said "Now come at me BITCH!"

"I-UH-WAIT-NO! SERIOUSLY WE WERE JUST JOKING-UH!" He looked around for his gun but then remembered how those two people from before had taken their guns when they were unconscious. "Dam" he muttered to himself and then he picked up Dan and just ran away.

Li then fell to the ground and then dropped her sword she started to shake and then she said "Oh my god! What have I done! I'M A MONSTER!" she looked at her sword and saw it was covered in blood. 'NO! NO!' She chanted in her head with all the flashbacks coming back to her. _'_I'm becoming just like them!' '_It's all your fault why she's dead!'_

'_You did this you did this!' 'How could you?' 'Your nothing but a little demon' 'They all died because of you' "NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO NO-" "_NO NO I'M SORRY I- I- I DIDN'T KNOW!" She continued to scream not knowing that someone was watching "WHY WHY DID I DO IT! I'M SO STUPID TO HAVE FALLEN FOR SUCH A STUPID TRICK! IT'S MY FAULT WHY THEY'RE GONE! MY FAULT WHY THEY'RE DEAD! MY FAULT WHY MOTHER DIED!" Li had just broken into tears and then she looked at her knife and then after a few minutes she calmed down and then pulled it out ". . . Mother. . . I am so sorry. I did this to you. If only I had actually thought about what I was doing. Sigh. . I'm sorry." the she held the knife to her chest as if her life depended on it.

"I see that you actually have feelings."

"Gasp!" she turned and saw that it was none other than the girl she had saw earlier Ally

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. . . Unless you mess with me but other than that you are fine." Ally said

Li wiped the tears with her arm and then said "Shut up."

"Glad to see your not yelling either."

She then put her head down still holding the knife and then Ally said "So your mother gave you that."

"Yeah what's it to ya?"

"Oh nothing." She chuckled

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Wow calm down and nothing really just thinking about mine."

"What was yours like?"

"Well I never really knew her because they were always gone but the first time I actually got to meet her. . . She was a total jackass she hated me she wanted nothing to do with me she just pushed me aside and then before I knew she was gone. . . That first meeting I had with her that one day. . . Was my last. We have no idea what happened to her she just vanished. Never to be found."

"Wow that must really suck."

"Nope don't bother you a bit when ya don't know them." Ally winked

"Haha! You are so unbelievable."

"I know huh!"

Then they both laughed and then Li asked "Are you from here?"

"No what about you?"

"No I'm not from here either."

Ally nodded and then said "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me I want you to go with me and Dante."

"To where?"

"Oh who cares where you go all it's about is the adventure!"

"Ha! I guess your right."

"You guess? YOU GUESS! I KNOW I'M RIGHT!"

"Haha I like you your pretty cool!"

"Not to bad yourself."

"Ok I'll go with you."

"Cool now all we have to do is tell Dante."

"That one guy your with right?" Ally nodded "Ok!" so they both got up and then Ally started calling Dante "DANTE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What is it Ally? Oh I see you have Li with you." he then looked to Li

"Yup and guess what?"

"What?"

"She's going with us."

"What?"

"Yes."

"No way seriously?"

"Yup you got it!" Li then answered

"Cool!"

"I know huh!"

They all laughed and then they walked away to the boat.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Really?" Li asked

"I know that's the same thing I said!" Dante said

"WELL I'M SORRY I DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET SUCH TALL PEOPLE WITH ME!" Ally shouted

Li and Dante then laughed and then Ally sighed "Just get into the boat so we can leave already."

**{TBC}**

Ally: Alright chapter 3 done! Now I hop to see you people next time! And don't forget to put your character in! fill out info is in chapter 1! So hurry up people and put that sucker right in! until next time seeya!

P.s. DON'T FORGET TO R&R


	4. We're Screwed

Ally: Alright people I am back and last time on The Fight for Freedom Ally and Dante made to this little village there they went into a bar and meet this strange girl. Her name ended up being Wong Li. They had a little problem in the beginning but Ally helped work it out so now Li has joined them and they have now set sail! So that's what happened last time and don't forget people. . . MAKE SURE YOU PUT YOUR OC'S IN THE REVIEW PLEASE! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**Chapter 4: We're screwed!**

It had been about a couple of hours since Ally, Dante, and Li had left the island it was now late in the afternoon and Ally, Dante, and Li are now out at sea and they are facing a few difficulties.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD?" Li yelled

"Well I'm sorry I didn't actually think I would have people with me this soon." Ally said

"Well then what were you going to do when people really did show up?"

"WELL~ I was going to go out and but some food or at least wait until I have a better ship CAUSE THIS ONE SUCKS~!"

"I KNOW IT SUCKS!"

"WELL I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!"

"Grrrr~!" They both continued to growl at each other while Dante was just sitting back watching the whole entire show. And then he asked himself "Man will they ever give it a rest?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" They both yelled

"Oh nothing." he replied then Ally and Li went back to their death stares at each other and then Dante sighed 'How did I get myself into this mess?' then he looked out to sea and then paused for a moment ". . . Um. . You guys. . I think you might want to see this."

"WHY I OTTA-What?" Ally then turned to where Dante was looking

"What are a bunch of brats doing out here? Ah who cares GUYS THERE ARE SOME BRATS ON THIS LITTLE BOAT! WHO SAYS WE TAKE THEM!" The guy who we assumed was the captain said

"YEAH!" You could hear the whole entire crew shout

"Wow! Looks like we have ourselves some trouble." Li said looking over to where the others were looking at. "Looks like we have to fight now." she started to shake

"Your dam right." Ally smirked and then she jumped onto their ship

Dante laughed "Right now lets get this over with!" then he turned over to Li and he saw her shaking "Hey Li what's wrong?"

"I can't do it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can't kill them I'm scared."

"WHAT? No way! That loud mouth girl I had saw at the bar would have been ashamed at what your doing now."

"NO DANTE! It's just something happen to my village and lots of killing happened and I just can't do it."

"Who said you had to kill them?"

Li looked up at Dante said "Well I guess that way could work but you have to promise me no killing I can't handle seeing it."

Dante smile and replied "Sure thing.-"

"AHHH!" A man screamed

"Come on lets hurry before Ally has all the fun." and then Dante jumped on to the ship and then Li followed but they were surprised at what they saw. Tons of men were on the ground either because of how much pain they were in or they were unconscious. "Holy shit Ally that was fast."

"Yeah well. . . That's just how mama is works things out fast." Ally winked but then she turned around "But I'm not really done yet but seeing how you guys decided to join you can do the rest." And then she jumped off the edge and then onto the boat.

"Sigh. . . I hate it when she does that but hey at least she leaves some for us." Dante said.

So then Li pulled out her sword and then yelled "BRING IT BITCHES!"

Dante saw this and smirked at it and thought 'now there's an improvement.' and then he started attacking he held out his fingers and slammed his fingers in the air fast "Quick-quick no Air darts!" some of then fell to the floor or went flying over board.

"Take this!" Li swung her sword at the rest of them and then they were finished. Dante then raised a brow and said "Wait I thought you didn't want to kill them."

"Oh they aren't dead." Li replied and Dante laughed a little.

"You guys! Can we hurry up and get out of here?" Ally yelled from below. Then Dante and Li rolled their eyes and then jumped off the ship and onto the little boat they looked at Ally who was smirking.

"What?" Li asked

"Guess what mama got?" Ally asked

"What?"

"Look for yourself." She moved out of the way to show some gold, silver, money and Dante said "Wow! You got that?" Ally nodded "From that crappy ship? But it's not like ours is any better."

"Yup I sure did and. . . WILL YOU GET OVER IT WE JUST HAVE TO STAY IN THIS UNTIL WE HAVE THE MONEY!"

"Well we have some there."

"Yeah but some has to go to food and then hello we need some more supplies."

"Sigh fine. . But we just have to keep getting money."

"Yup."

So then they started to move away from the pirate ship and then Li said "So does anyone know when we will reach the next island?"

"Nope." Ally and Dante replied

"What are you serious? Man what did I get myself into?"

"An adventure. Now SSR."

"What?"

"Shut up, Sit back, and Relax." Ally said lying down.

"Wow you know there is one line that explains you. . . Go with the flow."

"Hey you know in a way that's so true but in another way it's not."

"You don't make since."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Ally smirked

So they all stayed quiet for a while and eventually Ally fell asleep. "Man it sounds like she hasn't slept in a while." Li complained as Ally snored

"You never know." Dante said as he was too lying down he had his eyes closed.

"What do you mean 'you never know'? haven't you been with her for a while?"

"No not really." Dante opened his eyes to look at Li

"Really? How long have you been with her?"

"For about a day then we meet you and here we are now."

"Wow. . . Did not expect that."

"I know but who knows who we will find next."

"You know now that you think about it, it's kind of exciting to think of who is next to join."

"Yeah."

"I wonder what she feels like when we said we would go with her." They both looked at her and Dante replied "You know. . . I don't even think she can really show a lot of emotion but she can try." then she looked at Dante and back at Ally and then asked "What is up with those shades of hers?"

"I have no idea I have never seen her take them off hmm. . . Maybe it's for her eyes maybe they are too sensitive to the light."

"Hmmm. . Who knows but oh well." So Li and Dante stopped talking and then just laid down. The only noise there was the sound of Ally's snores.

"ZZZZZ-Huh?" Ally sat up and then she looked around and saw it was night and they reached land then out of pure instinct she shouted "LAND HO!" waking up Li and Dante

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHOUTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" They shouted

"Oops my bad but there is land." She pointed to the island

"Oh I guess we can stay there for the night and then in the morning go look around." Dante said

"Cool." Ally said

So they pulled up to shore and then they jumped out and Dante said "Well at least for this ship we won't need an anchor to hold it down just bring to shallow water where it touches the bottom and there problem solved."

"Well at least you found something good about the boat." Li said

They both turned and then found Ally already asleep on the sand. "She looks so peaceful when she's not talking." Li said

Dante was about to say something but then he just ended up replying "You know. . . You got a point." and then just laid down right next to Ally went to sleep. Unaware of the eyes that were watching them from behind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"YAWN~!" Ally sat up and then looked around ". . . HOLY CRAP! WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?"

"Will you shut up! We're over here!" Li shouted

"WHERE DID YO- Oh there you guys are I thought you just left me here! Haha!"

"Why bother to explain when you know she's never going to listen." Dante said

"Yeah I just asked myself the same question when I saw her still looking around." Li sighed

"So where did you guys go?" Ally asked

"Oh just to go looking at what's here but we were stopped when you freaked out and woke the whole entire island up." Li said

"Oh well I'm sorry to be worried."

"ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"Will you two ever give it a rest?"

"What?" they both asked

"Sigh. . . Never mind." Dante sighed

"Anyways lets just get moving so we can find what's on this island. . Sigh. . . But since we don't have that many people we can't split up because if we went in groups one of us would have to be alone-"

"Seeya." Dante and Li said while walking away from Ally

"WHAT! HEY! GET BACK HERE! HEY! WHAT FOR ME!" Ally then caught up with them and they didn't say anything and so she said "Ok. . . Fine then. . BE THAT WAY! I can deal with it. . . Yeah so seeya!" So she turned around and walked off.

. . .

"In the matter of fact I should just stay here and follow you so I can bug the crap out of you because of what you did! But it's not like I really care but I think that since-"

'Man she must be the worlds most annoying pest to have EVER lived!' Li thought

"I just can't believe you guys would do this.-"

'I feel bad for this girls family.' Dante thought

"-I can keep this going all day trust me I swear to god even if I run out of breath I will keep this coming and-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND LEAVE!" Dante and Li shouted

"-Ok ok yeah you are so right we can find a lot more stuff if we split up so seeya." And Ally walked off and didn't return

"Holy shit I swear to god she was already out of breath while talking to us." Li looked back to see if she was coming back

"How did ANYONE give birth to that?" Dante asked

"I have no idea." Li said

"Well. . . At least she isn't coming back. . . For now."

"I know huh!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Grr I wish I could just snap me fingers and make stuff appear. . . Man that would be so cool just like what Jason did." She looked up to the sky and was then remembering something.

"_One! Two!. . . THREE!" The 9 year old boy yelled and then a rabbit appeared_

"_WOW! Jason that is so cool how did you do that!" The 7 year old girl cheered_

"_Ah! Ah! Ah~! A true magician never reveals their secret." Jason replied_

"_Aw that's no fair." the girl whined_

"_Ah! Don't listen to him Ally that's nothing but a bunch of lies he is actually-" the 8 year old girl said_

"_Shut it Tracy!" Jason interrupted _

"_I don't have to pig nose!" Tracy retorted_

"_Shut it bugger eater!" Jason yelled_

"_Grr!" They both growled_

"_Ok I don't know which show is real but you know I like this show."_

_Both siblings glared at Ally while she just laughed away_

"Ah I remember that crystal clear. Haha! I just wonder how they are all doing and especially Tracy but oh well I can't keep living in the past. . . It's time to get a move on." Ally then started to look all over the place for food or anything

she looked at a bush and said "Hmm. . . I wonder what is here." Ally said as she looked behind a bush having a major déjà vu. "Hmm. . . Nothing here." She then was about to lift up a rock and then "OH NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!"

"_Hello~ anyone here?" lifts up the rock "Hmm I guess not. . Oh what about this one?"_

_Lifts up the bigger one "HISSS!"_

"_WHA! SNAKE! AHHH~!" And she drops the rock._

Shivers "Ugh! That sucked." then she looked back at the rock and walked away.

"So. . . What should I do now?" she asked herself and then he heard a stick break

Crack!

"Gasp!" she looked behind her and saw two green glowing eyes behind her and she said "Oh crap." and she turned around and ran but strangely the creature didn't follow but just to be on the safe side she just kept running.

"DANTE! LI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" She called

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dante! Li! Where are you guys!"

Dante heard the shout and then said "Hey Li did you hear that?" he looked at her and saw she was already looking at the same direction

"Yeah that's Ally alright it's probably just her doing something stupid to get our attention which by the way is working but we aren't going to fall for it."

"What if she's in trouble."

"Who can be in trouble on an abandoned island like this?" Li paused for a moment while Dante was just standing there nodding his head then Li shouted ". . . HOLY CRAP!" and then they both ran Dante then used his ability to fast really fast and then he found Ally

"Ally! Are you ok? We heard you yell." Dante asked

"I am ok but there was something behind the bush-"

"THE BUSH! THE BUSH?" Li said as she finally caught up

"Yeah it was huge! Well I could only see the eyes-BUT STILL THEY WERE LIKE REALLY HIGH SO IT LOOKED HUGE!"

"It could have been a bird!" Li yelled

"BUT IT WASN'T!"

"YOU NEVER KNOW!'

"Exactly that's why I didn't stay to find out what it was."

. . .

Both Dante and Li fell and then thought 'What have we put ourselves into? We have actually put our lives in the hands of a moron.'

"Sigh. . . So what are we going to do now?" Dante asked

"I don't know because you never know what that thing was." Ally replied

"Well maybe it's gone by now." Li said as she tried to hold herself back from strangling the girl

"Hmm. . . We can check." and as Ally turned around Li was holding her hands into the shape on a ring imaging her there and Dante just sighed and followed her.

They walked for about 5 minutes and then Ally said "That is where I saw it."

They looked and Li said "See. . . Nothing's. . there."

"Hmm. . . Must have gone somewhere else." Dante said as he looked around just to be on the safe side

"It was huge it had green eyes that were just glowing so it looked like it was floating. . . It was so cool but still kind of creepy." Ally said as she looked back at the space remembering the eyes

"Yeah sure they were." Li said

"THEY WERE!" Ally shouted

"I was never doubting you."

"Yeah but you were thinking it."

'Dam for an idiot she's good' Li thought "Yeah well that doesn't matter and anyway what ever you saw it doesn't matter either since it's gone."

"Fine then I guess we can still search."

"Yeah."

"BUT THIS TIME WE ARE STAYING TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT!" Ally shouted and Dante and Li laughed "That was s not funny."

"Uh yeah it was." Li said "You should have seen your face you were just begging us not t leave."

"Ok so what if I didn't want to go by myself it doesn't matter now since were gonna have to stay together now."

And just as Ally finished her sentence they were just about to walk off until they heard a growl behind.

"Uh Ally. . ." Li said

"Yeah?" Ally asked

"Please tell me that was your stomach."

"Sadly it wasn't." Ally replied

"Then. . . What was it?" Dante asked then they all turned around and saw a huge white tiger behind then Li then shouted "HOLY CRAP!"

Dante said "Uh-oh"

While Ally frowned and said ". . . Fuck."

The same thing went through their minds '. . . We're screwed.'

**{TBC}**

Ally: WOOHOO! I got it up yeah! I hope you enjoyed it but now what are they gonna do who knows. . . Oh wait. . . That's right. . ME! But sadly I can't tell you anything until next well seeya!

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Hello I'm

Ally: Yup here I am last time Ally, Dante, and Li had made their way to an island and slept there for the night. But in the morning when they were searching for anything Ally saw something she panicked and got Dante and Li when they went back there was nothing but then they hear and noise and right behind then was a big white tiger DUN DUN DUUUN! What will happen now? You must read to find out.

**Chapter 5: Hello I'm. . .**

"Fuck." Ally said as the white tiger was just growling at them

"Uh. . . Guys what do we do now?" Li asked

"To tell you the truth. . . I really don't know this thing has to be at least 8 to 9 feet tall." Ally said

Then it started stepping up to them getting closer and closer until it's face was only inches away from Ally's face growling 'Man! Why does this thing have to go after me?' she thought the tiger sniffed her a couple of times and then it went to Dante and it sniffed him and then went to Li sniffed and then walked away then it went back in front of them they saw it started to glow.

"WOW! WHAT'S IT DOING?" Ally asked

"HOW THE HELL WOULD WE KNOW?" Dante and Li yelled

Then they looked back at it and they saw it was shrinking and they were able to see a form.

"Hey that looks like-" Ally shouted

"No way!" Li yelled

"That can't be possible." Dante said

"A GIRL!" They all shouted

She had black hair that went to her lower back and her bangs were covering her left eye but the right eye you could see was a deep forest green color. She wore a black shirt and really small blue shorts. Her skin was tanned you could see that she had nails that were so long that they would be considered claws but they were painted red. She then looked at them and said "Hi!"

"Um. . . Hi?" They all replied

"My name is Saphrina D. Kitten! What about you guys?"

"Uh well I am Ally."

"I'm Li."

"And I am Dante."

"Oh well hello Ally! Li! Dante! It's nice to meet you all." she then hugged them all and they were still confused then Ally asked

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know with the huge tiger thing and then-the-you-tiger-then-girl!"

"Oh~? That well. . . I have the neko-neko fruit so I can turn into a tiger hehe cool huh?"

". . . WOW THAT IS COOL!" Ally shouted

"I KNOW HUH!" Saphrina jumped with Ally

"Uh you guys?" Dante asked

"Yeah?" the two asked

"Um. . Ally shouldn't we be going?"

"Aw but I don't wanna leave." Ally pouted

"You are such a child." Li said

"AM NOT!"

"Yes every adult pouts just like a 5 year old."

". . ."

"Exactly."

"Oh wait! Hey Saphrina do you want to join me and others on our adventure?"

"Hmmm. . . I don't see why not besides you guys are so funny!" She laughed

"COOL!" Ally cheered "Come on I'll show you where-"

"We'll take you to the hell you are about to go through." Dante and Li said while taking Saphrina away

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST GET OVER IT ALREADY I MEAN SERIOUSLY JUST DROP IT!" Ally shouted

Dante and Li just laughed and then Saphrina took a look at it "Aw I can easily go in there!" then she turned into a kitten.

"WOW! SHE DID IT AGAIN WITH THE FREAKY GLOWING THING!" Ally shouted

"Haha! You guys are so funny I think you guys could easily entertain me." Saphrina said

All eyes fell onto her and she was sitting on the floor rolled up into a little ball and Ally said "I don't know what to think now. . . To be anger or to just let it slide because of how cute she looks."

Li looked at her and said "You know strangely I was just thinking the same thing."

"Oh well there is no stopping her now since she is already a part of the crew." Dante said

"Well. . . That's true." Ally said and then they all jumped into the boat.

"Alright you guys I have a map. . . But I have no idea how to read one. . . Who about you guys you got anything?" Ally asked they all paused and then shook their heads no ". . . dam." then she put the map away and then just sat down on the floor.

Li looked at Ally and then asked "Hey Ally how come your always wearing those sunglasses?"

"Because the sun hurts my eyes they are too sensitive since I am albino."

"Wait so that white hair or yours is honestly white and not dyed?" Saphrina asked

"Yup it is 100% real!"

"And your skin is really pale too because of it."

"You got that right."

"Wow. That's really cool." Li said

"Yeah but being albino has it's faults."

"Like what?" Saphrina asked

"Well for one." She said getting up "I can't be in the sun for a while or else it will really badly burn me."

"Haha! It's like you're a vampire." Saphrina laughed

"You know my brother used to make fun of me too like that. But it's not like he was any better than I was." Ally said looking off to the side

"Really what was your brother like?" Li asked

"Here let me show you a picture of my family." she pulled a photo out of her pocket and it showed 2 adults 6 kids. "The two adults right there are my parents but I never really knew them. . . We all looked happy there but it was only because we were fighting so much that they put laughing gas in there."

"_SHUT UP I HATE YOU!" Ally screamed_

"_I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH TRASH LIKE YOU!" The woman screamed_

"_Mother I consider you get out of Ally's face before she hits you." Jason said_

"_Oh she punch me I would like to see her try."_

"_LOOK OUT!" Jason then grabbed Ally's fist and said "Come on Ally just ignore and lets get on with the photo."_

"_Oh HELL NO! NO ONE TRIES TO HIT MY WIFE!" The father yelled_

"_Oh no. not again." Alice said_

"_Will you guys ever take a break?" Al asked_

"_Shh, shh! I want to see this." Tracy said as she just leaned against the tree._

"_MAN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Ally screamed_

"_PLEASE PLEASE YOU GUYS HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Jason yelled trying to get his voice over all the other commotions_

"_GODDAMIT! YOU LITTLE BRAT! HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Father yelled_

"_HELL NO!" _

"_Man why did it all turn out to this?" Al asked_

"_YOU GET HER ADEL!" The mother yelled_

"_MOTHER!" Jason yelled_

"_Well I'm sorry. But she deserves it for yelling at me."_

"_. . ."_

"_What's with all the noise?" The youngest of them all asked_

"_Oh nothing Alekane nothing at all!" Al lied_

"_Really?" Alekane looked around and say Ally being chased by their father "Hey! That looks fun!"_

"_Oh it certainly is not."_

"_Hmm. . . I wish I could try."_

"_No you do not."_

"_JASON! HELP ME!" Ally screamed_

"_WHAT? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"_

"_BEND OVER!"_

_Jason bends over and then Ally jumped over him and Jason gets up only to have his father run right into him "OW!" They both shouted_

_They looked at each other and then at Ally and yelled "ALLY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"_

_Ally looked behind and saw not only her father but her brother after her ". . . Shit!" and she started to run again._

"_Man these people are just crazy." The photographer said but it wasn't like any of then heard_

_Ally ran and ran until the saw a tree and took a sharp turn around it only to hit her sister "Ouch! YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Tracy yelled as she tried to punch Ally on the head but missed when Ally jumped away "SORRY SIS! GOTTA RUN!" Tracy rolled her eyes and then got up and leaned back against the tree and then saw her father and Jason pass by her 'Man this may be funny but once you get involved that's when you just started to get bored' and then a man walked up to her._

"_MAN HOW IS SHE SO FAST?" Her father asked_

"_I DON'T KNOW!" Jason replied_

"_HAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Ally looked back and saw they were far behind her but when she looked in front of her she was stopped by someone getting in her way "What the -UH OH! THE POPO!HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" _

_The man picked her up and then a couple of others came out and stopped the guys. "Hey what do you guys want?" Jason asked_

"_We are the police and we are here because you guys are causing a huge commotion through out the park."_

"_Oh well we're sorry all we wanted to do was take a family picture haha! Tell them dad." Jason said_

"_Oh yeah but what are you doing with my daughter?" the father asked_

"_Oh yeah we were just going to take you guys to the station."_

"_Oh ok that's ok. But hey while we are they can you guys take a picture of us all?"_

"_DAD!" Jason yelled_

"_Sure I guess." the cop replied_

"_WHAT DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_Hey we wanted to take a picture but see how it turned out."_

"_. . . good point."_

"_Now let's go." the cop said_

_Down at the town station._

"_Alright everyone please calm down!" the cop yelled_

"_DAMMIT THERE IS NOWHERE TO RUN IN HERE!" Ally yelled_

"_HAHA! SO NOWHERE TO GET AWAY!" The father said grabbing her_

"_DAD! LET GO OF HER!" Jason screamed trying to get their father away from Ally_

"_Jason calm down what's the point when you know they won't hear you?" Tracy asked as she leaned against the wall._

"_Well at least I tried." Jason sighed_

"_Ok guys we are going to have to do this." The cop said and then put a pipe into the little room._

"_GOD DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU OLD HA MAN! HAHA GET YOUR HAHA! HANDS OFF M-HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! HAHAHA WHY CAN'T I STOP HAHA! LAUGHING!" Ally laughed_

"_HEY! THIS IS NO HA! TIME HAHA! FOR LAUGHING. . . HAHAHAHA!" Her father then started laughing_

"_HEY WHAT'S SO FUN-HAHAHA!" The mother then started laughing_

"_HA! HAHA! WHAT'S GOING ON? HAHAHAHA!" Jason asked_

"_You see since you were all going out of control we put laughing gas in there" the cop said through the microphone_

_The whole room was laughing and then the photographer just rolled his eyes and then said "Oh well I am being paid so. . . Here it goes." he then snapped the picture_

_Ally in front with Jason, her father, her mother behind her Alekane in front of her with Al, Alice next to her and her sister Tracy behind them. They all had smiles on their faces._

"And you see that's how this picture came to be." Ally nodded

"Wow that's some family you have there Ally." Li said

"I know huh." Ally replied

"Yeah it must be very fun there." Saphrina said

"Sometimes."

"Man that family would drive me crazy." Dante said just imaging living there.

"Yeah it has come to a point where they honestly had to separate us."

"Dam." they all said

"Yeah but you know. . . That's my family and I love them. . Cause I clearly can't get rid of them." They all laughed "But of course there are times that are hard and you turn to look at people who are weak and that's when it starts. That's how our fights start it's because one of us is having a crappy day so we take it out on the weak."

"Aw man that must suck." Li said

"Yeah but it was so hard cause just imagine living with a bunch of hot-heads that technically feed on the weak and all have really bad anger issues."

"Man that makes it even worse." Dante said

"You got that right." Ally replied

"How did you deal with it?" Saphrina asked

"Oh well it was eat or be eaten so you really had to fend for yourself or you'd me in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Gosh. . . That's hard." Li said

"Yeah but you learn to make it through. And just think about it if my life weren't like how it is today we would have probably never met."

"You know. . . She's got a point." Dante said looking at all of them

"Yeah that's true." Li smiled

"When you put it that way. . . I'M GLAD YOUR LIFE WAS LIKE HELL!" Saphrina cheered then she looked at the others and then they all started laughing

"Man I'm glad my life was hell too!" Ally cheered and they all still laughed.

They all calmed down and then sat right next to each other and then Ally said "I wonder who's." next and then she looked at her friends "Man you guys are all great friends-wait. . . No. . . friends can't be like this. . You guys are my family."

They all smiled and then Li laughed "Yeah. . Seeing how much we nag at each other I guess we are like sisters."

"Yeah and I could be the over protective brother." they all laughed at what Dante said

"Wait. . . So who's the oldest?" Saphrina asked

"Well. . . Now that you say that. . . Lets start introducing ourselves." Ally said

"Here I'll start. . My name is Dante VII Pero and I am 17 I was born April 13."

"I am Wong Li and I am 19 I was born October 10."

"I am Saphrina D. Kitten I was born January 11."All eyes turn to Ally "Ok ok I am Ally D. Tyrant I was born. . . Well."

"Come on spit it out." Li said

"Well. . I was born February 14."

Everything then froze and then they all laughed

"HAHA! AH MAN THAT IS FUNNY ALLY!" Li asked

"Ha! How is that even possible?" Saphrina laughed

"No seriously Ally when were you born?" Dante asked

"Grr I just told you. And I'm NOT saying it again." Ally growled

Then they all paused again and then Dante said "Wow. . . Did not expect that."

"Yeah that's a little shocking." Saphrina said

"How could someone so strong, and aggressive be born on a soft, mellow, and romantic day?" Li asked

"I. . . have no. . idea." Ally replied

"Well. . That's a little shocking." Dante said

"Your telling me."

Then they all laughed a little and then they all relaxed and just continued looking up at the sky "Man the time went by so quick." Ally said

"Yeah it feels like it's only been a few minutes." Li laughed

"But yet the truth is it's been hours." Dante said

"Yeah the sun is already starting to set." Saphrina smiled

"Oh well. . . I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us." Ally said so they just stayed silent sitting next to each other and watching the scenery.

**{TBC}**

Ally: Alright people here it is sorry I Haven't updated in a while but I really didn't have the time since it's been the holidays and stuff like that but yeah! I hope you liked it! I will try to update soon! So until next time!

_Oh yeah also a little note __**Saphrina D. Kitten**__ was an OC that __**PrettyKitty126 **__gave me! So thank you all you wonderful people who have given me their OC's __**Sakura-chan484 **__for __**Wong Li **__and __**The-Deadly-Sinner**__ for __**Dante VII Pero**__! Thank you all so much!_

**P.S. Don't for get to R&R and make sure you put in your character!**


	6. Are You Serious?

**Ally: Alright here I am with the next chapter so~! I hope you enjoy and. . . PEOPLE! I NEED YOU TO PUT YOUR OC'S IN! PLEASE HELP ME OUT! But anyways just hope you like the chapter so now. . . LET'S GET GOING!**

**Chapter 6: Are You Serious!**

"Man that was a good rest." Ally yawned

"Yup it sure was." Li smiled

"I feel so refreshed." Saphrina said

"Hey looks like there is another island up ahead." Dante pointed out

"OH COOL!" Ally cheered "I wonder what is there."

"Who knows." Li said

"Well I certainly want to find out." Saphrina giggled

So they waited for a couple of minutes until Saphrina spoke "Hey that conversation we had last night. . . Does that make Ally the youngest out of all of us?"

"Hmm. . . Now that you think about Ally. . Your only 16 and all of us are 17 and above." Dante explained

"So what does that have to deal with what we are doing right now?" Ally asked

"Well one we don't want you to get hurt cause your our captain 2 we are supposed to protect each which leads to 3. . Since you're the youngest you have to have your limits."

"WHAT!"

"Yes that means you do not drink a lot. . You can't be doing all this really dangerous stuff and that means you have to be watched."

"Ah man you sound just like my brother Jason."

"Well seeing how we're family now. . I guess you could say that."

"Grr."

The others just laughed at this and then Ally saw they reached shore and so she jumped out of the boat and onto the beach.

"Alright since I see there is no one on this island lets just split up into two groups." they nodded "So. . . The groups are going to be picked randomly alright I want you each to pick a number between one and ten."

"7" Dante

"2" Li

"Uh. . Uh. . Uh. . 5!" Saphrina said

"Alright odds go together so Dante and Saphrina are together so. . . Li your with me." Ally explained

Dante and Saphrina laughed while Li yelled "WHAT! Ah man you gotta be kidding me!" then she thought 'Fuck I'm stuck with the idiot.'

"Alright for all we're looking for is food and just some supplies to help us make it so here one of us gets a bag to fill up got it?" they all nodded and Ally handed Saphrina a bag and then they headed off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Dante and Saphrina**

"All right Dante with our powers we can't find a lot of stuff." Saphrina smiled

"Wait how do you know that I have an ability?" Dante asked

"Because when you guys were on the other island I was watching you all the whole time."

". . . Ok. . . That's no freaky at all."

"Well I'm sorry but I was curious as to who you guys were."

"Well that doesn't give you the reason to spy on us when we were asleep."

". . . Sorry. . But I just wanted to be on the safe side."

"Sigh. . . Fine. . I'll let you go."

"Yeah!. . . Wait. . Aren't I older than you?"

". . . I think."

"Well I'm 19."

"Yup I'm only 17."

"Haha! I'm older by 2 years!"

"Oh be quiet."

"Hey I'm the one who sets the rules here!"

"I-!"

"No I don't want to hear it."

". . . Fine."

"Good glad to hear you agree with me."

"Ugh!" Dante then turned around and thought 'God I hope Li is having a better time then me. . . Cause right now' turns to Saphrina who is sniffing the air or at least that's what Dante thinks '. . .I'm in hell.'

"Hey Dante I think I smell something."

"Hmm. . . What is it?"

"I don't know. . . I've never smelt anything like this before."

"Well explain it."

"Well I know it moves cause I can smell that it's traveling and it has this strong scent to it almost like it trying to hide itself like a metallic smell."

"Hmm. . . That's strange."

"Dante I also smell gun powder and and. . . Is that is that perfume?"

"What? Why are you picking up that?"

"I don't know. . . Your not wearing any."

"WHAT! BE QUEIT!"

"Haha! It's not my fault you stink."

". . . you know what I think we just got another Ally in the crew."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing. . . Nothing. . At all."

"Oh. . . Ok!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Ally and Li.**

"Alright! Now lets see what we can find." Ally said

"Yeah yeah yeah lets just get this over with so we can get out of here." Li complained

"Aw your no fun."

"Yeah and you are?"

"I SURE AM!"

"Ugh! Annoying is what you are."

"SHUT UP!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO!"

". . . do you honestly want to go there with me?"

"If I have to."

"You better watch it I'm 19 while your only 16."

"SO! AGE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"IT DAM WELL DOES!"

"GRRRR!" They both growled at each other and turned around and went the other way from each.

"Hey. . . Wait a minute. . . Hey Ally do you smell that?" Li asked

"What?" Ally said turning back to her

"It smells like. . . Like gunpowder." Li looked around

"Hmm. . . Your right." Ally sniffed the air

"But where is it coming from?"

"Hmm. . . I think it's over there." Ally then pointed to her left and then walked past a couple of trees and through some bushes and there it was a huge marine ship "HOLY CRAP LI COME HERE THERE'S A MARINE SHIP-!"

Li put her hand over Ally's mouth and then hissed "UGH! Ally! Be quiet they might hear us." Ally nodded and Li removed hr hand from her mouth

"Sorry Li." Ally then turned back to it and then she smirked but the smirk was defiantly noticed by Li 'Oh shit she has an idea' she then started slowly stepping back 'now you see if I just continue to walk away slowly like this she will never notice me.'

"Come on Li lets go!"

"What!" Ally then grabbed Li and dragged her towards the marine ship 'No no No NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING SHE DOESN'T REALLY EXPECT ME TO GO IN THERE!'

"Come on Li we have to find a way to get up there."

'Then again. . . This is Ally that I'm talking about. . . Man what have I gotten myself into?'

So Ally and Li went around and Ally pointed "Look over there we can get up there."

So they went up onto the marine ship and then they started their search to see what they could find.

But as soon as they got up there Li screamed "AHHHHH!"

while Ally jumped at what she saw.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Back to Dante and Saphrina**

"Alright so where is it coming from Saphrina?" Dante asked

"Hmm. . Sniff. . Sniff sniff. . . I think the gunpowder is coming from over there." points to her right "And the other scent is going over there." She pointed behind her.

"Hmm. . . So they're heading in different directions."

"Yup. . So which one should we go after?"

"I think we should go after the gunpowder cause that could be handy for later."

"Hmm. . That's true so lets go."

Dante and Saphrina then went right and then while they were passing a tree they heard some leaves rustle.

"What was that?" Saphrina asked

"I don't know. . Probably just some animal or something." Dante replied

"Yeah let's just keep going."

Then again they heard another noise and then some leaves fell and they saw some bushes moving around.

"Alright that's it I'm going over there to see what it is."

"No Dante I will check." Saphrina then turned into a giant white tiger and she stayed quiet for a moment trying to listen and then she pounced into a bush.

"WHHAAAAAA!" A man screamed then Saphrina came out with a man who just crawled away from her "Ahh! Stay away from me!" he then pointed his gun to her the marine had short pink hair and his skin was a little tanned but still pale. He looked at least in his early 20's but was dressed in a marine's uniform so to Saphrina and Dante he was the enemy.

"You know it's not polite to point guns at ladies." Saphrina said

"OH MY GOD! THE TIGER SPOKE HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" He was then about to shoot until he felt someone grab his wrist

"You know it's not very wise to point guns at my friends." Dante said

"WHAT? THIS THING YOUR FRIEND! WELL WHAT EVER JUST CALL IT OFF PLEASE!" He then turned back at the tiger and saw something he did not expect "What. . Where did the tiger go? It. It was just there. . But. . But. . . But where did it go? I don't see it!"

"Hehe your so funny! That tiger was me." Saphrina giggled

"What. . How?" He asked

"Oh well. . I ate the neko-neko no mi!"

"Neko. . . Neko no mi?"

"Yup!"

"Wow."

"I know huh!"

"SAPHRINA!" Dante yelled "You can't be talking to him as if he is a friend he's the enemy!"

"Oh well I'm sorry maybe I just wanted someone to talk to." Saphrina replied then she turned back to the marine

"Wait wait. . You don't have to do that I mean no harm if you mean no harm to me." then marine said

"You don't really expect us to believe you do you?" Dante asked

"Hmm. . . Wait Dante. . He's not lying I can tell."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Honestly. . And no lying."

"Yes he is telling us the truth."

"Yes I am I am a man of my word." The marine said

"Hmm. . Fine but hey you have a ship here right?" Dante asked

"Yeah it's over there." he pointed to his right

"Wow you were right Saphrina."

"Duh! Of course I was right. . The nose never lies!"

"Haha! Yeah whatever lets just get going now."

"Hey I must tell you that there is someone very dangerous on this island." the marine said getting up

"Really? What is it?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure but this person could do all these crazy things but you see there used to be a village here of course it's on the other side of the island but. . . They have locked that place up so anything on this side of the island can't get onto the other. But you see that's why I'm here me and my men. . . Well we were checking things out and getting ready to start searching until that person came and they just attacked us we couldn't stop them. . . But apparently they spared me and said to never return and tell what happened here. . . But as soon as they left I of course followed and then ran into you guys."

"Wow so they got all of you?" Saphrina asked

"Yes but never mind that since I'm am going to be helping you I guess we should start off by introducing ourselves. . . My name is Coby and I am the captain."

"WHAT! YOU? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Dante and Saphrina laughed

"NO IT'S NOT! ARG! STOP LAUGHING!"

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that you are just so jumpy at times." Dante apologized

"Ha yeah well I really am so I don't blame you I mean I would look at myself and laugh too."

"Yeah but anyways we better start heading off."

So Dante, Saphrina, and Coby started heading off to the boat until they heard again so bushes move and they all jumped back and saw something the didn't expect.

"HOLY CRAP LI COME HERE THERE'S A MARINE SHIP-!" It was Ally then they saw Li come out and put her hand over her mouth and then whisper something and Coby said "Who are those two."

"Sadly ones our captain and then other one is one of our crewmates." Dante replied

"Wow. . . They don't seem very smart."

"Sadly their not." Saphrina replied this time

Then they saw Li slowly backing up and then Ally turned around and grabbed her wrist while saying "Come on let's go." while Li protested "What!" they saw Ally say something and then she was soon dragging Li behind her and they went around and onto the ship. And then they heard Li scream

"AHHHHH!"

"Holy crap! Did you ever saw that the person was gone?" Dante yelled

"Uh well I'm not exactly sure but seeing how they finished their job with us but I didn't see where they went after that."

"Oh man we better get up there!" Saphrina said while jumping off and started running towards the ship with Dante and Coby following.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Ally and Li**

"Holy shit." Ally whispered

Dead bodies. . They were all over the place and blood was smeared all on the deck they saw that all of them were dead because there was no movement at all. Then Ally looked at Li who was trying to hide.

"Man what happened here?" Ally asked

"I don't know but. . I really want to leave." Li replied while shaking

"I do too but we have to get supplies." Ally said

"NO! I don't want to go inside!"

"Ok you can get off while I search for supplies or if anyone is still alive."

". . . fine. But please come back soon and be careful you never know. . . What ever happened to them could still be here."

"Yeah some of these look fresh. . Plus I can tell what kind of weapon they used. . Hmm. . .looks like is that a sword." 'strange these cuts are so straight how could anyone have such control over one? But I also see marks that can't be from swords but. . . Why is the deck so wet? It never rained. . . Hmmm something doesn't seem right here.' then she observed some more 'Why do they look like this. . . You only look like that if you drown. This is most defiantly not right.'

"Well whatever it was just hurry up." Ally nodded and went inside being very cautious with the bodies and checking every single one. . .

"LI!" A female voice yelled

"LI ALLY ARE YOU TWO OK?" a male voice yelled from behind

Li jumped and then turned around and saw her friends "SAPHRINA! DANTE!"

They then made it up there and saw what happened "Gasp!" Saphrina jumped

"Holy shit you weren't joking when you said they finished you guys off." Dante said trying to comfort Li who was shaking

"Man what happened here?" Saphrina asked

"Well I already told you this person came by and they had a devil fruit too. . . They were able to control water." Coby said

"WHAT! YOUR TELLING US NOW WHEN OUR CAPTAIN IS A DEVIL FRUIT USER!" Dante and Saphrina both yelled

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know and I kind of forgot to say so. . . Sorry."

"Ah man one of us has to go in there and get her." Dante said

"I'll go since I can tell if someone is near." Saphrina said and then she went inside.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Ally**

"Man this place is creepy." she then looked around and then said "What's a girl got to do to find some supplies around here?"

_CRASH!_

"Gasp! What was that?" Ally then turned around and saw that a bucket fell over and she saw it was still moving but she then sighed as she saw two little cat ears come out "Sigh. . Ah man Saphrina you really scared me there."

"Hehe sorry I was just trying to find you."

"Nah it's ok now lets find something like some food." Saphrina nodded

"Yeah I can smell some near by."

"Ah Saphrina I love that nose of yours."

"I know!"

So Saphrina was leading the way and then once they found the kitchen Ally said "I'm surprised no one is dead inside the boat."

"Yeah. . . Maybe they all heard what was going on so they all ran out to help."

"Hmm. . . That could be true. . . Good point Saphrina."

"Thank you Ally."

"Ok just grab so food and lets get out of here." Saphrina nodded

Then they started filling up the bags with food and finally they couldn't carry anymore "Alright Saphrina. . . Let's get out of here."

"Got it Ally!" then they started running out and then saw Dante and Li out there then Ally saw someone behind then and then she yelled "DANTE LI LOOK OUT!"

Then Ally tackled the man behind them and then Date shouted "ALLY! STOP IT HE'S NOT THE ENEMY!"

"OH REALLY THEN HOW COME HE IS IN A MARINE UNIFORM?"

"HE HELPED US!"

". . . Oh." then Ally looked at the guy and he said "Yes it's true I helped you guys."

"But why?"

"I don't know. . Guess I just felt like it."

"Oh. . Sorry about that."

"Ah no problem." then Ally got off of him and then they shook hands "Hello my name is Coby."

"Yeah and my name is Ally D. Tyrant."

"That's a nice you got."

"Thanks." so then Ally and Coby had let go and then Ally asked "Wait. . . How are you going to get off of the island?"

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to go with this ship."

"Man now that sucks."

"Yeah your telling me. . . But you must be going now and please be careful don't go through the forest go along the beach side."

"What why?"

"Because who ever that was I'm pretty sure is still here and you never know if they really are done doing what ever they did to us but you know at this island there is a saying. . . stay out of the forest or you will be eaten alive by the Shinigami so please be careful. But you see you can't go to the other side of the island by foot because the villagers have blocked it up for protection against what ever is here."

Ally nodded "Alright thank you Coby for the advice. . I hope we meet in the future you're a good man."

Coby nodded "Thank you and I too hope we meet later." so Coby got onto the boat and then Ally, Li, Dante, and Saphrina then ran off to the boat.

"Man I hope their ok." Coby said as they disappeared

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alright guys keep your eyes open ok cause like what Coby said whatever did that is still here." Ally said and every nodded as they continued running.

"So Ally you get everything we need?" Li asked

"Yup!" then Ally turned to Dante "Dante! Go ahead of us and check on the boat!"

"Alright!" then in a flash Dante was gone

"Lets just hope he's ok!" Saphrina said

"Don't worry if worse comes to worse he can just get out of there in no time." Ally said

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Dante**

"HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM THE BOAT!"

The person had a cloak on and was covering their face with a mask. The person the turned and saw Dante and gasped

"That's right step away from the boat!"

The person then took a step back and then raised their hand.

"Oh no don't even think about attacking me."

Then the person whispered "Mizu-mizu(Water-water)no . . . PUNCH!"

Then Dante saw the persons hand turn into water and then turn into the shape of a fist.

"SHIT!" Then Dante got out of there right before it could get him. "Dam that was close."

"Hmm. . . Your pretty good but can you dodge this? Mizu-mizu no WAVE!"

Then Dante saw a large wave coming at him and he looked behind him and saw he couldn't escape so then he yelled "AW CRAP!"

Dante was then crushed by the wave and was left on the ground barley conscious. Then the person walked up to him and said "Ahh. . . Water. . Supposed to be the devil fruits weakness but not me because as you can see I control it. . In a way you can say it's my power source which it is."

Then Dante opened one of his eyes and said weakly "Dam. . You." 'why does this guys voice sound so high pitched?'

"Huh what was that? I didn't quiet get that." then the person was tackled to the ground

"GET AWAY FROM HIM BITCH!" Ally yelled as she jumped on the guy and wrapped her arms around the guys neck.

"Ally?" Dante asked trying to get up

"LI! . . GR. . SAPHRINA HELP-URG-DANTE! NOW!"

"GOT IT!" Then they ran to help Dante up and he thanked them and then he said "ALLY! LOOK OUT THIS GUY CAN CONTROL WATER!"

"WHAT?" Then Ally felt water go around her head

"Mizu-mizu no DROWN!" The person yelled and then Ally fell

"ALLY!" They all screamed then Li ran to Ally's side "WHAT THE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Isn't easy to see. . . I'm drowning her." the person replied

Ally just continued to struggle but it wasn't helping then out of nowhere the guy was tackled to the ground and saw a giant white tiger over them.

"SAPHRINA!" Li yelled

Then Li looked at Ally when she heard someone coughing "Oh my god! Ally your ok!"

"Yes. . But could you please give me some space to breath?" Ally coughed

"Oh sorry." Li let go and Ally sat up.

"Man did not see that coming." Ally said

Then Saphrina was him in the face by a water whip and she roared in pain.

"SAPHRINA!" Ally then got up and then she thought 'I have to use it but. . . I can't not in front of them. . . I don't want to hurt them or even scare them.' then she turned to the enemy who was throwing the water whip at her. "Dam!"

Ally dodged it just in time but the she didn't see the second strike coming at her the whip then got her leg and then the person struck again but this time it wrapped around her right arm.

"DAMMIT!" Ally shouted and the whip wrapped tight around her around and she saw it wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Ha now I got you right where I want you."

Ally then looked up and saw a giant wave come at her and the others and the next thing they knew they were unconscious.

After a few hours Dante then woke up "Aw dam. . . My head hurts. . Gasp!" he then jumped up and looked at the others he then ran to Li who was closest to him "Li!. . LI! WAKE UP!" Then her eyes fluttered open and then she said "Dante? Is that you?"

"Yeah that's me come on get up." he then helped her up and then he ran to Saphrina "Saphrina wake!"

"Huh? Man what happened?"

"Oh good at least your ok." and then he looked at the side of her face and saw two marks from when the guy hit her with the water whip "Man we have to get these clean."

Then he looked at Ally and walked over to her and shook her lightly "Ally. . . Wake up." he then saw she wasn't waking up "Ally?. . . Ally!" then he started to panic and started shaking her a little bit more "ALLY! WAKE UP!" There was still no response and then he gasped and then thought 'please don't let it be true.' then he put his head to her chest and then he shouted "LI SAPHRINA! HELP!"

They ran over and then saw there was no pulse "ALLY!" Li yelled

Then Saphrina pushed then aside and started pushing on Ally's chest and after a few more times Ally's eyes opened and then she started coughing up water. They all sighed in relief and Li walked over to Ally who was still coughing up water and then turned to Saphrina and asked "How did you know how to do that?"

"Trust me there are a lot of things you don't know about me." she said while helping Ally up

"Um guys sorry to interrupt your conversation but. . . Where is the boat?" Dante said pointing to the ocean.

"What are you talking about Dan. .te." Saphrina asked and then saw the boat was gone.

"You got to be kidding me." Li said

"Sadly not." Dante replied

"FUCK!" Ally screamed "NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OFF HERE?"

Then Ally tried to stand but only to have fallen again and then Saphrina said "Ally you shouldn't try to walk that guy got your leg really good."

Then Ally looked at her leg and saw it went really deep to the bone "GOD DAMMIT!" She cursed "WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

Then they all looked at each other and then Dante said "Maybe I could go around and see if there is a boat here."

Then Li and Saphrina nodded and Dante started heading off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**When they were unconscious**

"That will teach you." the person said and they jumped into the boat and took one last look at them "Won't be seeing you later." and then the person laughed and then started heading off leaving them all unconscious.

**{TBC}**

**Ally: HOLY CRAP! HOW WILL THEY EVER GET OFF? Oh wait that's right I know but that's something I can't tell you until next time I update. . . SEEYA!**

**P.S. People I need you to put your OC's in!**


	7. The Village

**Ally: Alright here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! So please don't let me get into the way so now. . . LET'S GO!**

**Chapter 7: The Village**

**With Dante**

Dante was running until he stopped "Bingo!"

He was right there was actually a SHIP! Here and not a boat. "Alright now all I have to do is to go back to the others and tell them." then he saw where the villagers had blocked the way out of the forest. "Man Coby wasn't kidding when he said the villagers feared this place."

He then turned around and dashed back to the others.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Ally, Li, and Saphrina**

"Hey. . . Do you think he is ok?" Ally asked in almost a whisper

"Ally! You shouldn't be trying to talk!" Li shouted as she softly bonked Ally on the head

"Sorry I'm just concerned."

"Well anyways I'm pretty sure he's ok since who ever that person was they're gone now so we don't have to worry about them." Saphrina said looking at Ally while Ally just nodded and stayed quiet.

So then after a few minutes of silence Dante came back and said "Ok guys I found a ship! Not a boat so all we have to do is walk there."

"Yeah but seeing how fast you run. . It's going to be a lot longer for us and especially because some of us are hurt." Li said while looking at Ally and Saphrina

"Well I can carry Ally. And you can help Saphrina."

"No no I'm fine it's Ally we have to worry about." Saphrina said and then looked down to Ally who was slowly breathing and you could tell she was losing consciousness.

"Come on we have to hurry but be very careful with her." Saphrina said

Then Dante walked towards Ally and Saphrina and picked Ally up "Alright now lets get out of here."

Li and Saphrina nodded and then they all walked off. After a few minutes of silence Dante then asked "Hey. . . Did anyone else notice how high pitched that persons voice was? I mean there was no way that could be a guy."

"Well. . . Now that you say that. . . It's true and I noticed that they were also very tiny and I could have sworn I saw some hair in the back and some was coming out from the cloak." Saphrina said

"That's strange. . . But who ever it is really isn't important to us at least not anymore and thank god she got rid of that boat." Li said

"But yeah if you forgot she has all of our stuff now." Ally whispered because of the lack of strength she had

Then Dante looked down at her and said "Dam for once I wish you weren't right."

"Yeah me too." then Ally closed her eyes

So they continued to walk and then finally after about 45 minutes they finally got to the ship.

"Alright now all we have to do is get on there and get the hell out of here." Dante explained and the others nodded.

So once they were all on Dante raised the anchor and then they were off.

"Alright so all we have to do is just go around and go to the docks then get some help. . By the way Li Saphrina how is she doing?" Dante asked

"Well at least her breathing is normal but her heart rate seems to be on the slow side." Saphrina explained as she was checking Ally

"Yeah but my her arm and leg. . . I really hope they have some good doctors here. And also how are you doing Saphrina? I mean those scratches on your face." Li asked as she pointed to the whip marks on Saphrina's face

"Oh these? Oh it's ok they will heal in no time."

"Ok. . If you say so." Li said

So after a few minutes they finally made it to the other side and Dante said "Alright guys get ready we're almost at the docks."

"Alright." Li and Saphrina replied

So finally they made it and Dante lowered the anchor and then they got onto the docks and he was carrying Ally and then he looked around and then saw a man and then he walked up to him and asked "Yo. . Do you know where we can find a doctor?"

The man looked at Dante and then looked at who he was carrying and then he jumped and he said "Oh why of course please follow me!"

He then lead them into the village and after a couple of minutes of him explaining how this was the best doctor around and how the doctor could do pretty much anything they finally got there "Thank you very much sir." Dante bowed

"Oh it was nothing." Then men replied and then walked away.

So they entered the place and they saw it was good looking pretty average but then they walked up to the desk and Dante said "We need help now!"

The lady looked and she almost jumped out of her seat and said "Alright please follow me." she lead them past a couple of rooms until they finally made it to the last one "Doctor we need help here immediately."

"Ok let me see-Oh my!" it was a woman she was about 6' and she had blue hair that went down to her waist and violet eyes. "Please set her down right here." Dante did as he was told and then she said "Alright I need you to leave the room and wait outside but I will have a nurse look at your wounds miss." she pointed to Saphrina who nodded and silently thanked her.

So once they were out of the room a nurse came walking up to Saphrina she was about 5'7" and had short brown hair that was almost touching her shoulders she had blue eyes and fair skin and pierced ears so then she look at Saphrina and said "If you may please follow me." Saphrina nodded and got up. She then went inside on of the rooms and told Saphrina to sit down.

"Alright now let me see those cuts." so she gently grabbed Saphrina's chin and examined them for a minute until she said "Nothing a little cleaning can't heal."

Then she got a little towel and put some water on it and she said "Alright this will hurt but I have to do this to clean them." then she put it on the cuts and Saphrina hissed and soon growled "Oops sorry." then once she was done she said "Alright and now I need to put some alcohol on it. Now this will hurt." and then she got a cotton ball and put some on it and softly put some on the cut and Saphrina just continued to growl but it was soon over and she put some ointment on them and the nurse said "Alright you should be good now."

Saphrina nodded and then said "Thank you. . ."

"Yumi Akera Yinyang."

"Thank you Yumi."

"No problem. . . So if you don't mind me asking but how did you guys end up like this?"

"Oh well we were actually on the other side of the island-"

"YOU WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND?"

"Uh yeah."

"Man that's dangerous! I've heard all about it."

"Yeah but whoever that was is now gone they took out crappy boat."

"Wow you saw who it was and lived?"

"Well we didn't see their face but yeah it's a person and now their gone."

"Oh thank goodness."

"But anyways we were fighting them but we didn't know they had a devil fruit but yeah they caught us by surprise and yeah they whipped me in the face and they got her in the arm and leg. . . We believe it may be all the way down to the bone."

"Aw man that's bad."

"Yeah and she almost drowned but thank goodness she didn't"

"I agree."

"But all we can do is wait to hear what the doctor has to say."

"Your right."

". . . man I hope she's alright."

"Yeah. . . So you guys new to this island?"

"Yeah but we aren't staying for long."

"Oh. . . That's cool."

"Yeah we might just be staying here just until Ally is in good enough shape to leave."

"That would be smart." then Yumi looked at Saphrina "Hey. . What exactly are you guys doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well why are you guys traveling?"

"Do you really have a reason to want freedom?"

"Hmm. . . I guess not! That's pretty cool!" then she looked down at the ground around the room and then back at Saphrina and asked "So. . . If it's no problem. . . Can I come with you guys?"

"What! Are you serious you want to go?"

"Yeah it looks cool."

"Well you'll have to ask Ally but I'm pretty sure she'll yes."

"YEAH! Oops sorry."

"Haha it's no problem but anyways. . How long have you been living on this island for Yumi?"

"Oh I have been here for just a month and you caught me just in time cause I was gonna leave in like a day or two."

"Wow that's cool."

"I know right!" then she turned around "So since your alright how about you go out with your friends I'm pretty sure they're pretty worried about you."

"Yeah I guess your right." then Saphrina got up and went outside of the room and saw Dante and Li just sitting down.

"Oh your ok Saphrina!" Li said

"Yeah just a few cuts." Saphrina replied

"Well that's good to hear." Dante said

"Well all we have to do now is wait for Ally to get out and then we're fine."

"What Saphrina are you crazy! We just can't rush Ally like that! She needs time to rest!" Li and Dante shouted

"We can with a doctor with us."

"What are you talking about Saphrina we don't know anyone that's a doctor." Li said

"Actually _you _don't know anyone that's a good doctor but guys this is Yumi Akera Yinyang. Yumi Akera Yinyang. . . This is Li and that's Dante." Yumi then stepped up to them and shook their hand one by one and said "Nice to meet you all."

"Wow so your serious? You really wanna go with us?" Li asked

"Yup I sure do and besides I was just about to leave this island in about a day or two."

"Wow what a coincidence." Dante whispered

Then right as the stopped talking the doctor stepped out and everyone looked "Alright your friends is going to be fine all she need is some rest and there you go she is ready."

"Alright thank you very much." they all said then Yumi looked at the doctor and asked "May we go in and see her?"

"Sure but she is sleeping so please be quiet but once she wakes up you are free to go."

They all nodded and walked in they saw Ally just laying down sleeping and then Li whispered "Well looks like all we can do is wait."

"Yup which might be in an hour or two for the longest." Yumi said

"Cool and once she wakes up then that's when you can talk to her Yumi." Saphrina said

"I know and I can't wait to talk to her."

So finally after a few hours of waiting and chatting to each other finally the doctor came by and she said "Your friend is up. You may see her but please be careful."

They all nodded and then walked into the room. They then saw Ally sitting straight up and then Li jumped to her "ALLY! YOU SHOULD BE LYING DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Huh? Me lay down? Here? No way!"

"Ugh! Ally you have to be taking it easy right now." Saphrina said

"Well sorry." then Ally looked off to the side and then saw another person with them "Oh. . . You guys have brought someone with you?"

Saphrina then stepped aside "Hello Ally I've heard of so many things about you my name is Yumi Akera Yinyang." she said shaking Ally's hand

"Oh well. . Hi Yumi since you know so many things about me how about you start telling me about you?"

"Well of course you know my name but I am 18 and I am a doctor and I would like to join you guys. . . So can I?"

Ally's eyes went wide and she then said "WOW! REALLY? YOU WANNA COME WITH US AND YOU'RE A DOCTOR TOO! AWESOME!"

"Wait so I can come?"

"HELL YES!"

Then Yumi jumped up and down then hugged Ally and then said "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'VE NEVER TRAVELED WITH ANYONE OH IT WILL BE SO FUN!"

Then Ally looked up at her and she gasped "Yes. . . You can. . Just please. . Give. . . Me some space to breath!"

"Oh sorry! Hehe my bad." Yumi giggled

Then Ally turned to the others and said "Well looks like its now the 5 of us!"

They all cheered

"OH YEAH ANOTHER GIRL!" Li cheered

"Aw man what's a guy gotta do to get some buddies here? But anyways WOOHOO!" Dante complained/cheered

"See I told you she would say yes!" Saphrina cheered

"Man I am so excited but now all we have to do is get you to the ship." Yumi said looking at Ally

"I agree." Ally shivered "This place just gives me the creeps!"

Then they all nodded and started walking out and then as they all stepped out everyone besides Yumi fell to the ground. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS OK?"

Then they all looked at her and they all said "We never realized that we haven't eaten for days!"

Then Yumi laughed and then helped each of them up and said "Oh don't worry when your me you find ways of getting money then she pulled out a huge stash of cash and some gold.

"WOAH WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" They all asked

"Ways." Yumi smirked Then she looked around and said "Hmm. . . How about we go to a really diner or something? Hmmm. . . I don't know where do you think guys?"

Then she turned to look at them and they all said "IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

She laughed and then said "Alright alright I'll find somewhere." She then looked around until the prefect place came to mind and then she looked at them "Alright guys follow me!"

They walked for a few minutes until they walked into a little building "_'Lucy's bar!' _One of the best bars I have ever been to!" Yumi shouted

"Yeah but this one isn't drinking." Dante said

"WHAT!" Ally shouted

"YOUR TOO YOUNG!" Li and Dante shouted

"Alright alright so I won't drink." then they all nodded and walked in

"Alright just sit anywhere you want and someone will take our order." Yumi explained

They all looked around and saw it was actually a pretty decent bar it could actually be preferred as a fancy bar but of course a bar is a bar no matter where you go. So then they looked at what they could eat and then a waitress came up to them "would you like any beverages or appetizers?"

"We'll just have 4 beers and 1 water." Yumi said

"What!" Ally argued

"Shut it Ally." they all said then Ally started to pout.

"And if you're all ready may I take your order?"

"Um we would all like the meat dish please." Yumi said

"Would you like any sides to it?"

"No thank you."

"Alright." she walking off

"That's no fair you all et beers but I don't." Ally pouted

They all looked at her and without saying anything Ally then rolled her eyes "HEY! I know what your thinking."

So they all stayed quiet and then their drinks came "Alright 4 beers and then 1 water here you go." she said handing them all their drinks "And your food will be here in about a few minutes."

They all nodded and she walked off.

"Alright I nearly drowned and you actually expect me to drink what just nearly killed me no longer than 12 hours ago?"

They all nodded "Yes exactly this way you won't drown yourself in anything else."

"Oh yeah well-Wait. . . HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT JUST SHUT UP!" And then they laughed and Ally just continued to pout. And finally just like the waitress said their food was there.

"Alright I am starving." Ally said

"Me too." Li said

"Man I can't believe I haven't eaten in a few days." Dante said

"I am just starving." Saphrina laughed

"Well then chow down please enjoy." Yumi said

"Wait aren't you hungry?" Li asked

"Nah! Not really."

"Oh. . . Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Then they all ate while Yumi took a few bites out of it every now and then. But she mostly was just drinking. So after a while they were finally done with the meal.

"Ah. . . Man that was good!" Li smiled

"You weren't joking when you said this place was good." Saphrina said

"Man if only all the other bars were like this." Dante cheered

"I think this place is great but. . . I think it needs a little action." Ally nodded

"Yeah I always tell myself that every time." Yumi replied

Then just on cue the doors went slamming open and in came a few men who they were guessing were bandits.

"Yo waitresses come over to our table!" the man yelled then a few women came over and he smirked "How about you and me have sometime together?"

"Um but sir we're working." one of the woman said

"Ah! Who cares? Just take a break and enjoy yourself!" another man said

"Uh no thanks. . Now please if you would like to have a beverage?"

"Come on ladies just sit down and enjoy!"

"No thank you now please."

"No no no no no no no. . . I don't think you get it when I ask you to join us I'm not asking I'm saying you have to join us."

"Listen man the lady don't want to join ya so she ain't gonna join ya!" Dante yelled across the bar

"Hey was I talking to you?" the man asked

"No." Dante replied

"Then shut the fuck up and leave us alone." then he went back to flirting with the women. "Now listen ladies we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Listen sir we have to leave-AH!" She yelped as the man grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!"

Then they other stepped up and Li said "Listen bubs you don't touch a lady."

"Yeah so let the lady go." Saphrina growled

"Before someone gets hurt." Dante warned

"Oh shut up and let a man have some fun."

"Ha! That's funny cause I was just about to say the same for me." Ally smirked

"What? And what exactly is a shrimp like you gonna do?"

Ally looked at him through her sunglasses "Let go of the lady and find out."

He then smirked knowing where exactly this was going. "Alright but just to let you know I'm not one to give you mercy."

"That's good to hear cause I ain't either." then right as Ally said that the man released the girl.

"Alright then lets go!" the man yelled. And before he knew it Ally was gone. Not even her friends saw where she went they all jumped and looked around.

"What the fuck! What the hell is going on here?" the man shouted looking around and before he knew it he was being punched in the face.

"Ha! That oughta teach you fucker!" Ally yelled as she socked the man in his face. Then she looked at the other guys "You wanna test me too?"

They all jumped up and ran out the bar and Ally sighed "Aw man. . . That was way too easy." then she turned to the girls "Alright looks like you girls are safe better go back to work." They all nodded and thanked her before running back into the back room. Then Ally turned to her friends "Alright guys lets get going!"

They all shook their heads and just followed Ally out of the bar.

"Man Ally what did you just do?" Dante asked

"Um did you not see I just punched the guy in the face for his disrespect for women." Ally replied

"Nah really? We would have never thought!" Li said sarcastically

"What she means is that how did you do that?" Yumi asked

"Hello throw my fist and let it connect with his face I'm pretty sure you've done it."

"No before that Ally." Saphrina said

"Oh. . . I threaten him?"

"NO DUMBASS! HOW YOU JUST DISAPPERARED AND REAPPEREAED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!" They all yelled

"Ooohhh~ that well that's my devil fruit."

"WHAT!" They all yelled

"Yeah you see I have a devil fruit too but 1 I don't like to use it 2 well. . . That's a secret and 3. . . I'm still learning how to control it."

"Oh well that's interesting." Saphrina said

"Yeah but how come you can't tell us 2?" Dante asked

"Cause it's a little too complicated to explain."

"GASP! YOU TRY TO EXPLAIN A COMPLICATED THING? THAT CAN'T EVEN BE POSSIBLE!" Li then laughed

"Aw be quiet I can it's just that I have to go through every little thing and I don't want to until we get to the ship." then they all nodded and continued to walk until a minute later "Alright Yumi this is the ship."

Then Yumi looked at it "Aw man that's cool!"

"But Yumi how did you get here?" Li asked

"Oh that's the thing I actually kind of just jumped onto ships and yeah they took me here."

"Ah." they all nodded and then got onto the ship.

"Alright Dante rise the anchor!" Dante nodded and then they were off. "Alright guys how about we all take a seat somewhere. Then every looked around Dante sat on a barrel, Saphrina found sitting on the ground fine, Yumi joined Dante and sat on a barrel right next to him, Ally leaned against the rail but Li eyed a box suspiciously but just chose to ignore it and just sat on it.

"Alright guys here's the story. . . The truth is both of my parents contained devil fruits."

"Whoa! Really? That's awesome!" Saphrina jumped

Ally nodded "Yeah well it can be but the truth is they are about the first devil fruit users to. . . You know." they all nodded "Well anyways that's they thing they didn't know what would happen either they might mix, might make a new devil fruit, or even cancel each other out but. . . That's the thing I actually have both of my parents Devil fruits. . . The one you saw early was my fathers the Kaze-kaze no mi(Wind-wind fruit) the power is a logia so I can control wind and turn into wind or air which we all know is invisible. . . But anyways my second I refuse to use."

"Why?" Yumi asked

"Well because my mother devil fruit is extremely dangerous and I can not control it even if my life depended on it, it is called the kokoro-kokoro no mi(Mind-mind fruit) I can control anyone's mind and make them do anything I can also kill them I can erase their memory I can make them go insane but. . . I can't handle it, that's torture I hate it. . . I can not believe the power I have it scares me cause I still can't control it and what happens if one day I get one of you guys? I just can't handle it. . . I just could not handle it at all if I were to hurt one of you guys." then Ally looked down and just shook her head "the last time I used that power was when I was 7. . . I can't handle it no matter how much I had practiced I just couldn't get it."

"That power sounds really deadly." Dante said

"It can be but it's really just mental torture to them." Ally replied and they all nodded so then a silence came and then Li jumped up "AHH!"

They all jumped up and looked at her "Li are you ok?" Yumi asked

"NO! THAT BOX JUST TWITCHED AND I COULD HAVE SWORN IT JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT!" Li yelled she then pointed to it and they indeed saw the box was twitching like crazy.

"What the hell?" Ally whispered and then they saw the box started to change it's form and slowly they all saw it was a man. The man then looked around and looked at them "Oh. . . Hi there." he waved

"WHAT THE HELL!" They all yelled

**{TBC}**

**Ally: ALRIGHT PEOPLE I AM SOOOOO SORRY BUT I HAVE SCHOOL, HOMEWORK, FRIENDS I DON'T SEE VERY OFTEN, AND NOW I HAVE TO START EXCERSISING!(My mother keeps nagging to me YOU CAN'T BE 150!) But anyways I am sooo terribly sorry that I haven't been updating and all so please for give me! PLEASE! So anyways Updates will take a little longer so please forgive me I am so sorry. . . REALLY! I AM! So anyways I will try to update ASAP! So anyways please forgive me for my late update I am so sorry but again updates will take longer but for now please forgive me and I will try so seeya until I update!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	8. getting to know each other

**Ally: ALRIGHT PEOPLE I AM BACK AND I AM TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN TO UPDATE SUPER QUICK! SO SORRY IF IT TAKES A LITTLE WHILE FOR MY UPDATEING BUT JUST KNOW ALLY CARES! SO PLASE ENJOYTHE CHAPTER!**

**_Chapter 8: Getting to know each other_**

"Hi there." the man said he had Fair skin, his hair was short but kind of shaggy and his hair was white with moss green streaks and he had dark green eyes and he was about 5'9"

"WHAT THE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" They all yelled

"Gosh no need to yell."

"WE HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO YELL!"

"Ugh! Fine fine I'll answer all your questions if you stop yelling." they all nodded and he continued "Alright. . . Sigh. . My name is Avery and I am 16 years old."

Then Ally asked "So what kind of devil fruit do you have?"

"Well you see I was too lazy to give it a name really."

". . . wow. . . Why does that not surprise me." Yumi said

"HEY! AREN'T WE GONNA DO ANYTHING? I MEAN SERIOUSLY THE GUY JUST TOUCHED MY ASS!" Li shouted

"Hehehe. . Yeah. . You see I would say sorry about that but. . . I really don't feel like it."

"UGH! WHY I OUGHTA-!" Dante grabbed Li

"Listen bud we don't want any trouble-." Saphrina explained

"And you think I want any?"

". . ."

"Fine I see how it is. . . I guess you don't want me to help you find the stranger who attacked you guys earlier."

"WHAT! YOU KNOW WHO IT IS?" everyone except Yumi yelled

"Ugh again with the yelling but. . Sigh yes I do know who that is and where they are going so do you want my help or not cause you know I could just get off at the next island."

"Hmmm. . ." they all thought then they all huddled

"Alright guys what do you say?" Ally asked

"Well he could be a good help for us." Yumi said

"No I don't like him he touched my ass!" Li whispered

"Ah you'll get over it Li. But yeah I think he's ok." Dante said

"Hmm. . . I don't sense anything bad about him. . . But yet there is something very disturbing about him though." Saphrina explained

"Alright so those of you who don't want him with us raise your hand."

then one Li raised here hand "Oh come on am I the only one who has a problem with this guy?" everyone nodded

"Alright so. . ." Ally turns to Avery "Avery. . . You can come with us."

". . . Cool."

"But one question why do you want to help us?" Saphrina asked

"Hey it's the only way to really travel and see new 'things' and who knows it could be really interesting."

"Oh well you only did this cause in a way you too wanted to join." Dante asked

"Hmm. . Yeah pretty much."

"Oh well. . . Sure? I guess you can." Ally said

". . . Cool."

"Well at least now there is another guy with us." Dante said

"Hey uh. . Dante is it?" Dante nodded "Ok well come over here and talk to me." Dante did and the Avery swung his arm over Dante's shoulder and he whispered "Ok 1. . . Dude your pretty tall. . 2. . It's cool to have a guy with me and 3. . . Dude what's it like to be surrounded by all these chicks?"

Dante thought about it for a moment until it hit his head ". . . Well 1 thanks. . I guess 2 yeah it was kind of weird to be the only guy and 3. . . Oh I see where your getting at."

Avery smirked "So dude what's it like?"

"Well to tell you the truth. . ."

Ally then looked at the 2 of them talking and then she went Yumi "Yo Yumi."

"Yeah Ally?"

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"Oh who knows probably just telling Avery about us all and what happens or stuff like that."

"Hmmm. . . Interesting."

" . .And that's exactly what it's like to be with nothing but chicks." Dante finished

"Aw man now that's cool." Avery smirked before looking behind him "So tell me more about all these fine ladies here."

"Oh them well. . . Hmm. . . Some are good while some, just one, is just the worst here."

"Ooooo tell me all about them."

"Well you see that one right there. . One with the black hair falling al the way to her lower back." Avery nodded "Well that's Saphrina D. Kitten."

"Ah what a cute innocent name."

"Well she has a devil fruit, Neko-neko no mi, and it gives her the ability to transform into a white tiger."

"Meow." Avery purred

"Dude she is 19."

"So I've always been into older women."

"Well anyways the one you violated earlier that is the oldest and she is Wong Li another 19 year old."

"Wow. . . And that was so cool when I touched her ass."

"Well she doesn't have an ability but don't take her lightly she is really good when it comes to swords."

"Oh feisty."

"And now there is our new crewmate Yumi Akera Yinyang One with the short brown hair

. . I think she is 18 and she is pretty cool but she is our doctor. We aren't sure if she has a devil fruit but she does carry that black katana with her at all times."

"Oh more like a mysterious one to me."

"Yeah you can say that but. . . Now is our worst one you see that one who is just leaning up against the rail well. . . She is the youngest out of all of us well maybe besides you but she is 16 and of course as you can see she is albino but she has 2 devil fruits one is the Kaze-kaze no mi on that controls wind and the other one I don't think we will see but it's called the-"

"Kokoro-kokoro o mi. . yeah I was actually listening."

"Well anyways she is our captain and trust me you do NOT want to mess with her. . . She will fight."

"Haha well thanks for that but you know I may be into older women but hey the older they are the less likely they are to be virgins."

"HEY! Whoa whoa whoa whoa no going after any of them."

"Hey you never know some may like what they see."

"Ugh Avery please tell me you aren't just gonna ignore my advice and go after them."

"So ladies how's it going."

"Too late."

Dante looked to where Avery was he was flirting with Yumi "Hey Yumi so I hear your about 18 right how about me and you go out and he a little fun?"

"UGH! YOU SICH BASTARD!" Yumi slapped him in the face

"Aw no need to be so harsh!" Avery yelled as Yumi just continued to walk off then he turned his gaze to Li "Hey listen about that earlier how about we put that behind us?"

"Read my lips. . N-O!" Then she kicked Avery in the shin

"Ah. . ..ffffffffuck." He hissed but soon recovered and looked at Saphrina "So Kitten me you and how about a yarn ball." he purred

". . ." then Saphrina started to growl "What do you think?"

"Alright 6 o'clock tonight."

"ARG!" Then she knocked in on the head and stomped off. But Avery apparently didn't get it and he did the most daring thing anyone could do. . . He then turned to look at Ally.

"So I hear you're the captain."

"Well you heard correctly." Ally smirked

"You know I got a thing for strong women like you."

"Oh you do know?"

"Hehe and you know size don't matter at all and seeing you your pretty cute but you know you can pull off this whole bitchy-tough punk act off really good."

"Oh so it's an act now is it?"

"Well it can but just seeing you trust me under all that muscle you've got a soft little heart under there and trust m your just as innocent as a stuffed bear."

"Oh now am I?"

"Hehe what do you think?"

"You honestly want to know what I think?"

"Put it on my little lady."

"Ha. . . Well the truth is you have no idea what your getting into."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"Oh don't tell me a little lady like me can't possible defend myself against a huge. . Strong. . . Man like you."

"Well maybe not. . . But who knows."

"Yeah well looks like we'll just have to learn that the hard way or the easy way."

"I like where this is going."

"Oh do you?"

"Now tell me babe we're both 16 we both have. . . Pheromones but the question is who can control them better?"

"Oh well I guess your right we will have to find out." Avery then smirked but he did not see this coming

"ARG!" he then slumped down because Ally had kicked him in a place where the sun don't shine.

"Haha! Looks like the little boy can't take the heat." then as Ally was walking off she walked by Dante and closed his mouth "Don't want flies to go in there."

Then Dante looked at Avery who was still currently o the ground moaning in pain "Hey. . . Can't say I didn't warn ya." then he walked off and left Avery alone.

When Avery saw he was alone he slowly got back up "Man. . . Now that's a chick. . . Watch she come to me sooner or later. . . But for now. . . All this flirting has worn me out."

Avery then sat down and pulled out a magazine "Ah now that's better." then he thought to himself 'Playboy always makes things better. . . Always.'

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**With Ally**_

"That little flirt thinks he can get anything but nope I don't think so."

"You know Ally talking to yourself in a mirror and just plain out talking to yourself are two different things and one of them just makes it look like your crazy." Dante said as he walked up to her

"Well I'm sorry but that little pervert think's he's such a ladies man but that could never be possible not even in his dreams."

"Yeah ok so he's got a couple of problems but I just have one question."

"Yeah what is it?"

". . . WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BACK THERE!"

"Oh that well. . . Trust me when your like me you learn to have really good acting skills and trust me I was not going to let him have what he wanted."

"So you kicked him in the nuts?"

"Yup."

". . . Wow. . . Remind me not to mess with you anytime soon." he laughed

"Yeah you better let that sink deep into your skull."

"Yeah it will. . . Man you were really good it was like you were some other person just completely not you it was like who is that girl? And what has she done with Ally?"

"Haha I know that's something I have which I am really glad about it too cause it really scares the crap out of people."

"Hmmm. . . I wonder why."

then they both stayed quiet for a moment until Ally spoke "Well you see I have a few medical problems."

"What really?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"You mean what are they?. . Well to tell you the truth I have had cancer in the past in many places and also they have diagnosis me with this thing called like Bipolar."

"Ah~ that explains everything."

"What?"

"You see when your bipolar it's like your 2 people in a way I mean you can be normal but then in just a split second you'll just be someone completely different where they don't even know who you are so in a way they call you crazy."

". . . so. . . Are you saying that I'm crazy?"

"In a way yes but in another way it can be helped but I'm not sure if it could be cured I mean you would have to live with it but that doesn't matter at all because to me you're your own person you are special just like me you aren't crazy your just special so no matter what they say your ok to me!"

". . ."

"Ally?-Ah!" Dante yelped as Ally had tackled him then he looked down and Ally was hugging him.

"Thank you. . . Thank you so much Dante."

"Thank you? Thank you for what?"

"You're the first person to not reject me or to not call me crazy or to not run at all. . . Thank you."

Then Dante put his arms around Ally and he rested his chin on her head and whispered "Your welcome."

They stayed like that for a while until they heard some chuckling and giggling and then Dante turned to see all of them just watching them. Then Ally soon heard too and looked over Dante's shoulder and saw all the eyes.

"Whoa what exactly is going on here?" Li smirked

"Li I think we just walked into a moment." Saphrina laughed

"I think we should leave now." Yumi giggled

"See I told you something was going on here between these two!" Avery shouted

Then Dante and Ally thought for a moment until they noticed they were still holding each other and then Ally looked at him and he looked at her and then they both blushed and released each other.

"Um. . ." then Ally held out her hand "Thanks." she said still looking down at the floor blushing madly

"Oh. . Um. . yeah your welcome." then they shook hands and then Ally walked away with the girls following her. Thus leaving Dante and Avery alone.

"So. . . I see how it is. . . Since I couldn't pull it off you went to her just to be the whole cuddly guy the nice one. . . Yeah so I'm the hook but you're the bait. . . The fish never wants the hook so they go after the bait yeah I see how it is. . . Be like that." Avery said

"Ok 1 I had no intension on doing that 2 we were just talking to each other and 3. . . Trust me, me and her will never happen."

"Sure it won't."

"Yeah it won't."

"Ok. . . So. . . Why were you hugging her?"

"Because-wait she hugged me and why is because she was thankful because I didn't call her crazy."

"Mmmmhm like I haven't heard that one before. . . No really I haven't heard that one."

". . . Why doesn't that not surprise me?"

"Oh well but. . . Seriously do you like any of the chicks here cause if you do I gotta know before I start doing all my moves on them."

'Wow this guy never learns.' Dante thought then he spoke "Well I don't really want to. . . You know with any of them I see them more as family."

"Sure you do that must explain why you said all those things about them earlier."

"Yeah but that's what my 'active' side says but me I say I see them as family."

"Ah I get it yeah I have an 'active' side too but-."

"-But sadly that's you."

"That's. . correct man we have only known each other for about an hour and yet we are like brother already."

"Yeah that's because your really not that complicated."

". . . Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Thank you."

"It was an insult."

"And again thank you."

"Ugh! No wonder the girls can't stand you."

"Haha! Well now you have to live with it cause now I'm family!"

". . . NNOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_**With the girls**_

"Come on Ally." Li begged

"Yeah come on please tell us." Saphrina said

"No!" Ally shouted

"Come on you have to tell us the details." Yumi said

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Ally was still blushing from earlier events.

"Aw come on we can so tell something was going." Li said

"Yeah I mean seriously you can defiantly." Yumi said

"Especially with that blush on your face Ally." Saphrina giggled.

The comment then made Ally blush so much that it went all the way to her neck to the tip of her ears and it was so red a cherry would be jealous. "Wha-what are you talking about!"

"Oh come on Ally spill it." Yumi said

"No."

"Please." they all begged

"ARG! FINE I'LL TELL YOU!"

Then they all settled down and sat right next to her "Ok so the truth is me and Dante we're talking to each other and I told him about this thing I have been diagnosis with. . The doctors call me Bipolar."

"Oh I know what that is." Yumi said

"Yeah well Dante made me all happy when he said that I wasn't crazy he said through his eyes I would never be crazy different yes but crazy no. . . he told me that I was special just like him I am my own person and that no matter what anyone says he would always see me as just special."

"Aaaawwwwww." they all awed at this.

"That's so sweet." Saphrina said

"Yeah I agree." Yumi smiled

"Man who would have thought Dante was like that?" Li said

"I know and then all my emotions took over and then I just hugged him and of course that's when you guys came in."

"Oh. . . Hehe well sorry to just destroy the moment but we didn't hear the whole thing." Saphrina apologized

"Yeah if we had known then we wouldn't have done anything." Yumi said

"Oh it's ok but. . . How did you guys know?" Ally asked

They all paused and then in just a split second the aura around them was no longer warm but a cold chill and then they all growled "Avery."

Then Ally's eyes narrowed and then she said "That little son of a bitch. . . WHY I OUGHTA!" Then they all grabbed Ally

"Nnnoooooooo."

They all turned to where it came from and then Ally asked "What the hell was that?"

"That sounded like a yell." Li said

"Hmmm. . . Not just any yell but more like a Dante-just-finding-out-that-Avery-is-now-stuck-with-us-and-isn't-leaving-and-is-now-a-part-of-the-crew kind of yell." Saphrina said

Then they all looked at her and then nodded. Then they all went outside and then saw Dante on the ground. "Told ya." Saphrina said

"Wow. . . You're good." Ally said

"Haha. . I know."

'Well looks like things re just gonna get more and more interesting as time goes by.' Ally thought.

**{TBC}**

_**Ally: Alright like I said I am updating ASAP! And look how quick it was But sadly now I am going back to school so yeah. . . Anyways again I will be updating really soon so please wait and seeya till next time!**_

_**Don't forget to R&R!**_


	9. Down To Buisness

**Ally: Alright people I am here to bring you the next chapter and so far I am really happy with all the reviews I am sooo glad you guys love my story you guys really encourage me to keep typing up these stories so thank you all so much and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Down To Business.**

After everything had calm down everyone just found a seat or just sat on the floor(Saphrina)and they just all relaxed.

"Sigh. . . This is strange." Ally said

"What's strange Ally?" Li asked

"Well when I was about to head out to sea even though I knew how dangerous it was but now looking at it. . . It's not so bad I mean seriously look at it. . . What do you see?"

"Um. . . Water." Yumi replied

"EXACTLY! What else do you see?"

". . . Water." Yumi replied again

"Exactly my point so when I was heading out I thought there would be more action more adventure. . . But sadly this is just like my village 1. . . It's boring 2. . . Your surrounded by people you know and 3. . . If you tried to look for something to do YOU WOULDN'T GET ANYTHING!" Ally yelled as if talking to someone in the clouds.

". . . Now that's sad." Li laughed

"I agree." Yumi nodded

"Yeah now you can see why I wanted to leave that hell."

"Yeah but you gotta agree it's kind of nice living in a small little town like that." Dante said

"Yeah I guess. . . Yeah well it always has it's ups and downs."

"And what are the ups?" Saphrina asked

"Well of course it can be really calm and peaceful, it's nice to get away from it too, you can always find whatever you want cause you know what's there and where it is and also you know who is new to the village and in a way this is an up and a down but you know everyone in the village."

"Wow so. . What's the down part about being in a small village like that?" Avery asked

"Well the down part is that everyone knows each other. . . The reason why is because everyone knows what your like they know if your safe they know if your dangerous they know if you are leaving they know if you are staying there they know everything about you. . . People knew who I was I was nothing but a delinquent I was nothing to them I was a troublemaker. . . They all feared me and yet at the same time they fought me I don't know why they hate me and they never told me no matter what. . . But. . Apparently that's my small crappy village's life."

"Dam that could get really annoying." Dante said

"Yeah your telling me."

"You guys already know what I'm like." Avery smirked

"Of course we do." all the girls replied

"Hey it's ok to 'hate' me but I know you'll want me later."

All the girls just rolled their eyes and looked away from Avery. "Oh come on. . . Ally? Come on you have to admit. . . We had something there. . . We didn't just have anything. . . We had a thing. . A connection. . . Come on Ally you have to admit. . You felt it too."

"The only thing I felt was pleasure when I saw pain on your face."

"Oh ok fine be that way. . . You'll come to me. . . Sooner or later."

"You can try try and try again but you ain't ever gonna get anywhere." Dante smirked

"Yeah yeah yeah your just jealous cause me and her. . . We had a connection."

". . . oh yeah and what was that about me and her earlier?"

". . . Well. . THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Sure it doesn't."

"Yes right now we should both be at fair game but sadly someone's starting to pull ahead. . . But don't worry Dante. . . I'll give you a chance to catch up."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

So then all was quiet after that because after Avery tried to make a move on them the girls just walked to the other side of the boat and relaxed there. So finally after a few hours of napping they all got up and met on the deck.

"Alright Avery." Ally started "Since you are apart of this crew. . . You are going to tell us who exactly attacked us."

"Ok I will tell you. . . For a kiss."

"NO!"

"Ok ok. . . Well. . . Tell me what you think about this person."

"Well all we know is this person must be a woman and has a devil fruit."

"You are correct this person is indeed a woman."

"Alright so we actually got a few facts about her but know tell us ALL about her."

"Alright her name is Caracel Yuki. She is 14 and you see. . . She is a really dangerous person. I don't know exactly what happened in her past but I surly don't want to know. So you are correct she does have a devil fruit it is called the Mizu-mizu no mi she is capable of controlling water which is very dangerous and especially for other devil fruits. . So anyways that's all I can really tell you but I do know where she is."

"How?" they all asked

"Because I know people." they all nodded "But she is actually heading to a village in south blue."

"WHAT!"

"Yup sadly that's where she's heading but. . . There is one problem when she gets there she is going to meet up with someone. . . Someone who is really powerful but that's the thing I don't even know who he is. . . People say that she is the only one he has ever showed his identity to. . . And of course no one knows her and she doesn't know anyone so yeah she ain't got no one to tell."

"Wow so this guy has a devil fruit too huh." Dante said

"Yup and from what I hear it's really badass."

"Shit." Li cursed

So then Ally stood up "Alright since we are in east blue it's going to take a while to get to south blue so for now all we can do is stop every now and then for supplies and food. . . Plus I think we all need to start training because seeing how strong this Caracel Yuki is. . . We are most defiantly going to need it."

"Yeah so we all have weapon or devil fruits like Li who has swords. . . Saphrina who can turn into a white tiger. . . Me with the ability to run really fast. . . Ally with 2 devil fruits but for now will only use the wind one. . . Avery with. . Your object thing. . By the way how can you use that to attack?"

"Don't know never really thought about it."

". . . Yeah thanks for the help. . Well anyways. . . Yumi what is your devil fruit or do you have one?"

"Oh yeah you see I never really thought about it but I don't really know what you would call it but I guess . . . Kopi-kopi no mi(Copy-copy fruit) because I can actually copy any devil fruit but only for a certain amount of time."

"Oh well that's pretty cool well now that just leads us back to you." Dante said looking at Avery.

"What!. . . Ok so I don't know the name well what are you going to do about it?"

"Well how about we name it the Kōmoku-Kōmoku no mi(Item-item fruit)I mean it suits it since you can turn into any inanimate object you want." Ally said

"Hmm. . You know I kind of like that. . . Yeah I agree."

Then they all nodded and then nodded and then Dante said "Alright now that we got everything clear and we now know where to go. . . I suggest that we should start our little adventure when we are ready."

"Oh yeah? And when's that gonna be?" Yumi asked

"When we are ready and have all the supplies we need." Dante replied

"Yeah that makes sense." Ally said

"Wait a minute. . . Ally is the captain. . . Why are you being all bossy Dante?"

"Well 1 I can cause I am the 1st mate 2Ally may be smart but I can help too and 3. . . Seriously come on look at her if we did everything she wanted to do. . . We'd be dead by now."

They all nodded in agreement

"Yeah I guess your right." Li said

"Yeah that's true." Saphrina

"I haven't known you for long but long enough to know what your like and I agree." Yumi said

". . . I like my chicks crazy." Avery winked

"AW COME ON SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! Shut up Avery."

Then everyone just laughed and Ally pouted which made everyone else laugh even more. So then after a few more minutes of laughing they all calmed down.

"Alright so all we need is to get a map-" Ally started

"Oh I have a map." Yumi interrupted and then pulled a map out.

"Oh wow." they al said

"Yeah but one problem. . . We can't navigate for shit!" Ally yelled

"Actually that's where you're wrong Ally I can very well navigate." Yumi replied

". . . Dam. . . Is there anything this girl can't do?" Avery said

"Well you know I may just be good at some things that just doesn't make me all badass."

"Actually it does." Ally laughed

"Oh wow." Yumi smiled then she unrolled the map and set it on the barrel "Alright. . . By the looks of it since we were here not too long ago. . . We should be. . . Here." she pointed to a space on the map.

"Cool." Li said

"Yup and by the looks of it. . . We should arrive at the closest island in about a day." Yumi calculated

"Great that will give us sometime to rest." Avery said

"Can you ever think about some thing else than sleep and sex?" Dante asked

"Hmmm. . . Nope not really."

". . . let's just hit the hay." Dante said

"Yeah I agree." Li said

"Yeah it has been a long day hasn't it?" Ally said

"Let's just get some sleep." Saphrina yawned

"I'm exhausted." Yumi sighed

"Alright something I can agree on with you guys. . . I'm also glad you see it my way."

"Yeah yeah yeah." they all replied

So then they went inside and then Yumi said "WAIT!"

"What is it Yumi?" Li asked

"HELLO! THERE ARE GIRLS AND BOYS ON THIS SHIP! WE CAN'T BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM IT'S JUST WRONG!"

"Oh. . . I guess you have a point and there are a few rooms in here. . . Hmm. . . How about girls get this room." Points to the left "And boys get this room." points to her right.

"Hmm. . . Yeah that's something we can agree on." Dante nodded

So they continued on and as the girls were walking in the room.

"AVERY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" All the girls(except Ally)yelled

If you were standing outside out the doors the next thing you would've seen is Avery go flying out of the room and into the room right in front of that one.

"AAAHHHHHH!" He yelled

"AND STAY OUT!" They yelled and then slammed the door.

"Man that pervert." Li hissed

"He's really getting on my nerves." Yumi frowned

"I feel like tearing him into pieces." Saphrina growled

Then they all look at Ally to hear what she had to say about Avery's 'behavior'.

". . . Ehh." Ally said

"What!" Li yelled

"What do you mean "Ehh"?" Yumi asked

"How could you NOT have a problem against that little pervert?" Saphrina asked

"Oh well it's just that when you live with 3 brother and 2 sisters and well. . . You mostly hang out with the guys. . . Yeah you learn to get use to them. . . Except my brother. . . He's worse."

"wow. . . I didn't think that was possible." Li said

"You wanna bet?"

". . . No." They all replied

"I didn't think so. . . Man he was a really pain in the ass. . . I mean seriously he when he couldn't get a girl. . . He would then go after me and my sisters."

"WHAT! THAT'S SICK!" Yumi yelled

"Yeah and I would try my best to protect my little sister Alice while my older sister Tracy would try to take most of the pain."

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" Saphrina said

"I know but as time goes buy you know exactly what to expect."

"Man that is so cruel." Li said looking down at the ground

"Yeah but that's the thing my brother was drunk and he never knew he was. . . So when he wasn't he was so caring. . . But way to overprotective."

"Aw man now that's harsh." Yumi whispered

"Yeah so we never choose to tell him that our father was the one behind it all."

"WHAT THAT'S CRAZY!" They all yelled

"But it's the truth and he was always after me he said everyday he looks forward on to looking for new ways on how to make me scream. . . But not once has he ever gotten it. . . I refused to give him satisfaction so that's when I started to fight back and that's eventually lead me onto wanting to leave so. . . I did."

"Wow I knew you weren't weak Ally. . . But man you are some tough ass bitch to step up to a man like that." Li laughed

"I know that's also why my sister left. . . We left at like the same time. . . Except hers was like a day or two before me."

"Oh wow." Yumi smiled then she looked down to the ground "Hmm. . . That's just like me. . . You know Ally. . Me and you have a lot in common."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Well to tell you the truth. . . My past is really bad just like that but." then she started sob "But I just wish I had the courage to do what you did sooner before things go way too out of hand."

"Well you don't have to tell us Yumi if you don't want to." Ally said walking to her.

"No. . . I need to tell you I need to let it off my shoulders." Ally nodded "Alright well. . . When I was 2 years old. . My mother had died. . . And my father was never there for me so I had to go to my uncle. . His name was Maru. . . My uncle was a cruel man. . . He. . He. . He showed me off in making me one of those 'show girls'!. . . but a year ago. . I got sick of my life and ran I just ran but I hope that. . Maybe just maybe I can find them."

"Find who Yumi?" Li asked

"That I can find my brother Aero. . . And my son."

"You had a child?" Saphrina asked

"Yes. . . I had him at the age of 16 but as soon as he was born my uncle sold him. . . His name was Zakari."

"That's a nice name." Ally smiled

"Haha thanks. . . But that's my dream to be reunited with them. . . That's all."

"Well then. . . No matter what. . Well all help you then because we are all family here and we all help each other." Ally said

"Really? You would actually help me find my son and my brother?"

"Of course!"

Then Yumi smiled and hugged Ally "Oh thank you. . . Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Oh it's no problem." Ally said

Then Yumi let go of Ally and then Ally said "How about we all go to bed now?"

"Yeah." they all nodded and then in just a few minutes all was clam.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**With the boys.**

"Man those girls are feisty." Avery said as he was rubbing his back

"Well I should have warned you but. . . I thought it would be wise as to let you learn by yourself." Dante smirked as he lied on the hammock.

"Oh shut it you! They are just playing hard-to-get! Turst me. . . Deep down on the inside. . They want me. . They are just in denial right now so. . I'll just let it pass for." Avery winked

"Sure. . . Let's got with that."

"What you got a problem with them wanting me and not you? Oh wiat I see your jealous!"

"What! No way. . . There is no way that I could be jealous."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah! Cause I ain't jealous."

"HOW! HOW COULD YOU NOT BE JEALOUS DUDE! LOOK AT THEM THEY ARE ALL HOT! Wait. . . Aw man dude please tell me your not?" Avery asked

"What? What do you mean? I'm not what?" Dante asked

"Dude it's ok but just don't touch me."

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Dude like I said it's ok but I know it's hard to admit it but dude you have to come out of the closet either sooner or later."

"What! I'M NOT GAY!"

"Oh ok. . . I was just thinking and. . . Aw man ok that's good. . . Man for a minute there I was actually thinking."

"NO DUDE I'M NOT GAY!"

"Well sorry you were just putting on that and yeah so I thought."

"Dude what would posses you onto thinking that I was gay?"

"DUDE! WHO DOESN'T GET LEALOUS OVER THESE HOT CHICKS HERE!"

"Well maybe i'm not interested into them."

". . . gay."

"WELL YOU SHUT UP!"

"FINE FINE. . . Wait. . . Where's my hammock?"

"Oh you have to set yours up."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

". . . Dam you."

"Thank you."

Then it Avery looked it and sighed "Nah! I'm too lazy. . . I just sleep here."

Then Avery just feel to the floor and immediately started to snore. Then Dante looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"Man it's about time he knocks out. . . Now where did I put that pin?"

**{TBC}**

**Ally: ALRIGHT PEOPLE HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Oh yeah and people I need you to read this. . .**

**IMPORTANT NOTE YOU MUST READ!**

**ALRIGHT MY GRANDMOTHER IS VERY SICK AND IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND IT WILL TAKE LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE CAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER SHE HAS BUT. . . COME ON THE WOMAN'S 86! SHE'S LIVED A LONG LIFE, Not a good one but STILL! I WILL TAKE A LOT LONGER TO UPDATE! SO ANYWAYS UNTIL THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE. . . SEEYA!**


	10. Information' and Supplies

Ally: Alight I am back with the next chappy I hope you like!

**Chapter 10: 'Information' and supplies.**

"Ah man I feel a lot better now that I have all of my energy back." Ally yawned

"Ally what are you talking about?" Saphrina got up and then said "Let me check your injuries."

"Oh nah! It's ok I don't feel anything any more."

"Gasp!" Li jumped

"WHAT!" Ally jumped

"Nothing it's just that. . . All of your injuries. . . They are just. . . Gone." Yumi replied looking over all of them.

"Yeah like I said I'm a fast healer and all."

"Fast healer! No way I have never seen anyone have the ability to heal this fast!" Yumi said

"Yeah Ally your wound went all the way down to the bone I don't think it's physically possible for a body to heal itself that fast." Saphrina said still examining the places where the wounds used to be.

"I'm telling you guys where I used to live was not always a place I liked to remember." Ally said

"Yeah I can image why." Li smirked

"Stop smirking. . . That's right. . . I know." Ally said looking at Li who was now frowning.

"Oh shut it." Li said pushing Ally back down.

Then all the girls got up and went outside.

"Hey. . . Are the guys even up?" Li asked

"I doubt." Ally said

Then they all looked inside and then out of nowhere Dante came out.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Dante." Most of them replied

"Morning." Ally muttered

"You know Ally you could be a little more polite." Yumi giggled

"Ah I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Oh I see what's going on here." Avery said coming outside.

"You do?" they all asked

"Yup I know exactly what's going on." then he looked at Ally "It's that time of the month."

You could just hear the snap and as you did in the blink of an eye you could see Ally strangling Avery.

"WHAT THE HELL POSSESS YOU TO SAY THAT YOU FUCKING PERV!"

"UGH!. .I. . .I. ."

"Ally just let go of him there's no stopping him and his mouth." Li sighed

Then Ally glared at her and then back Avery who was already turning purple.

"Fine." she hissed and then dropped him.

"Ugh I thought I was gonna die."

"GOOD!" Ally yelled

Then the turned and then walked off.

And as she was gone everyone then looked at Avery who was still gasping for air.

"We tried to warn you." they all said

So after a few hours of nothing but peaceful ocean.

"LANDHO!" Ally yelled and they all jumped

"Man I don't think we will ever get used to that." Dante sighed

"Don't think? I know we won't." Li sighed

So they all sighed and got up and soon enough they made it to the dock and then soon went off.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Alright guys so. . . We have money right?" Ally asked they all nodded "Alright so we get Food, supplies as in just weapons or maybe find an accurate map." they nodded

"Alright I will get some medicine and a couple of books." Yumi said

"Then Saphrina and I will get the weapons and ect." Li said

"Then that leaves Dante and Avery to get the food." Ally said

"But wait. . . Ally what will you be doing when we are getting the other stuff?" Yumi asked

"Oh just try to find some information cause you never know I too have ways of finding out stuff." Ally smirked and then walked off.

"Alright. . .?" Dante said

"So she leaves us. . ." Avery started

"To do all of the hard work." Yumi frowned

"Yup. . ." Saphrina sighed

"Pretty much." Li said

". . . Shit." they all finished

So they all just ignored it and started doing what they were told to do.

**With Dante and Avery.**

"Alright so. . . All we have to do is get some meat and we're out of here." Avery said

"Yeah well I'm not so sure but I think some of the ladies may want something more than just meat." Dante sighed

"What are you talking about Dante? It's food they'll eat."

"Yeah but after they kill us."

"Sigh. . . Fine we will get some meat and whatever is leftover of the money we will use that for some of the ladies food."

"Yeah well sadly ladies are ladies they don't want fat foods no matter how strong they are a woman is a woman no matter how they act or seem like a guy. . . There just has to be something that clicks them to their feminine side."

"Yeah your right."

"I know."

So they continued to walk by a couple of little markets until they found a good place and then they both set off to go get some meat.

**With Li and Saphrina.**

"Alright so what are we looking for again Li?" Saphrina asked

"UGH! For the fourth time. . . We are looking for weapons or just some survival supplies!" Li replied

"OOooooohhhh. Ok."

"Ugh."

"Alright how about we go here?" Saphrina then pointed to a little store.

"Hey that's perfect!"

So they walked into the little store and looked around.

"Alright. . . I can use this to help sharpen my sword and clean it off." Li smiled as she examined the supplies.

"Hey look at these." Saphrina said pointing at a few weapons.

"Oh wow those would be perfect to hide."

There were needles, knifes, and some strange powder.

"Um. . . Mister? What's this strange powder?" Li asked pointing to the stuff

"Oh that miss would be a knock out powder. . . You know pick up some flick it in their face and POOF! They're gone for the night." the man explained

"Oh. . . Oh. . . . . . . Oooooooh." Li just suddenly got a devious thought. 'hehe I could use this on Avery. . . And possibly Ally every now and then.' then she looked back at the clerk "Alright well buy a few packs of these and then some knives and a couple of needles."

"Alright just bring them up here."

**With Yumi.**

"Alright so where should I start?. . . Hmm. . . Library or go look for a store?" Yumi said to herself as she walked through the town.

"I think I should get a book before anything else cause then I will know what exactly to look for."

So she walked for a couple of minutes until she finally found a library.

"Alright so. . . Where to look?" then she looked at the librarian. "Um miss? Can you tell me where I can find some medical books here?"

Then she looked up from what she was reading. "Oh why yes I can follow me."

The woman then lead Yumi down the library until they found a whole section on medical.

"Thank miss." Yumi smiled

"No problem." then she turned back and walked away.

"Alright so. . . Ah ha! Here we go. Alright."

So then Yumi looked at a couple of books on how to see some symptoms or illnesses. And finally got a medical book on herbs, tools, and medicine.

"Alright I think that's all I need for now!" Yumi was holding 4 books not too big but not too small either. Then she walked up to the librarian and asked "May I have these books?"

"Why yes you can miss."

So after that Yumi then looked through her new book.

"Alright. . . Now all I have to do is to find some of these and then I am off."

So she walked around the town until she saw the perfect store.

"A pharmacy will do."

She walked in. and then walked around looking for a few things.

"Um. . Excuse me? But may I ask? Do you have any herbs with you?" Yumi asked

"Oh why yes we do which one would you like?" the woman asked

"Any that you have."

"Oh well follow me."

So finally after about 30 minutes of getting some herbs and then some tools Yumi was finally finished with her job.

"So now all I have to do is go back to the ship and wait there. I wonder if anyone else is done with their's."

So she just shrugged it off and then began to walk back to the ship. But before she made it there something caught her eye when she passed by a bar.

**With Ally.**

Ally was walking down the little town until she saw a bar.

'Hmm. . . Maybe just a little. . I mean come on it's not like they'll ever find out.' so then Ally just walked in and then took a seat. She then looked around and then she saw a guy in a black jacket and a maroon hat and smirked.

"Yo Derrick! Over here!" she called

The man turned around and removed his hat and it revealed a sun kiss color skin and black hair that spiked over one eye and had purple and white stripes on it. He had yellow eyes and a very thin face. When he saw who called him he smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey. . . I never thought I'd see you or that you wouldn't even show up. . . Or that you forgot about this meeting." Derrick said

"Oh I could never forget about my buddy!" Ally said hugging him "And of course you would have already known the answer to that right?"

"Well I can but I choose to make it a surprise."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah but anyways things have been way too calm now in that crappy town."

"Yeah I thought so!"

"I mean without you there Honey has been freaking out and everyone else seems to be really happy now that your gone."

"UGH! THOSE JACKASSES! Wait what about Alice, Al, and Jason?"

"Well first off. . . Alice has been pretty upset and all but she has gotten over it as for Al well. . . Yeah you know how he is. . . He's not even effected by it one bit but if he is. . . Man he is REALLY good at hiding it. Then Jason. . . Sigh. . . Yeah he has been really pissed and stressed. He snaps at anything. Man someone asked him a little question and he snapped back 'IF IT MATTERS SOOO MUCH TO YOU WHY DON'T YOU JUST PICK ONE YOURSELF AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!'."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID THEY ASK?"

"What color would you like sir?"

". . . wow."

"That's what everyone else thought."

"Man Jason must be really screwed up to be saying something like that."

"Yeah with you two leaving him just like that. . . I can see why. I mean he was always the big brother the overprotective brother when needed."

"Yeah. . . I always hated him for that."

"Yeah well sadly looks like he is having a huge mental breakdown."

"Poor Jason. . . Oh well he's a big boy he will make it."

"I really hope you're right about that Ally."

"I know I'm right!"

"Well anyways let's get down to business."

"Alright."

"Well anyways I seem to have seen a vision of you and a few new friends being attacked. . . This has happened yes?"

"Yup just happened a few days."

"That's what I thought." then Derrick looked down for a moment. "Alright well I see you want answers correct?"

"Yup."

"Well I see you know the girl. . . Her name is Yuki Caracel. She is a girl. . . 14. She is about an average height for her. . . 5'1" and about an average weight of 105 lbs. yes she a very dangerous enemy. Her strength is very high. She shows no mercy but for some reason she did to you guys. Her skin has a slight pink tint to it but still very pale. She is very well curved and intelligent. Ally I just have 1 thing to say to you. . . Watch your back."

"Why?"

"Trust me. . . You must never let your guard down and especially with who she is working with."

"Who is that?"

"Ally I know you know him but I am scared to tell you who he is."

"Come on you have to tell me."

"Fine. . . His name is Lamar. . . He is very powerful. He's not really considered as the bad guy but. . . He is to you."

"What! Are you saying I actually have to go against one of my idols!"

"Yes sadly you do have to fight him."

"WHAT! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME I HAVE TO GO AGAINST 'JET LAG'!"

"Yes. . . You do."

". . . fuck."

"I know."

"So anyways do you know where we are supposed to go?"

"Yup you know to go to south blue but where would be the question well. . . You can't."

"What why?"

"Because they are only staying there until Yuki gets back."

"Aw man back we only want to catch up with her so that we can get some of our stuff back."

"I know. But they are taking the boat with them."

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"No not at all."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah well anyways you will run into them. . . One way or the other."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you could make it on time and catch them. . . You could. . Always meet them on sea. . . You could even run into without knowing. . . You could have even ran into one of them earlier."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE DID BUT SAYING THAT AS IF YOU'RE JUST GUESSING!"

"Yup pretty much."

"You're not gonna help are you?"

"Nope."

"Yeah I really didn't need you to answer that."

"I know."

". . . Damn you."

"Love you too Ally."

". . . Sigh. . . Oh well I guess it's my time to leave now isn't it?"

"Yes it is. . . Your crew is waiting for you."

Then Ally gave Derrick a big hug and then waved but was stopped before she got out of the bar.

**With Dante and Avery.**

"Alright looks like we are the first ones done." Avery said

"Yeah well all we had to do was just grad something edible." Dante said

"Oh shut up and let me have my glory."

"Your glory? I think the term is My glory."

"What? No way?"

"Hello I'm the one who found the store I'm the one who bought the meat I'm the one who did everything!"

". . . Shut up."

"HEY GUYS!" A shout was heard and then they looked to see who it was.

"Oh hey there Li Saphrina! I see you ladies got what we needed." Dante said

"Yup. And I got some weapons too." Li smiled

"Nice." Avery said

"Yeah and also we got this strange pow-" Saphrina was cut off

"Saphrina how many times have I told you they're not called pow sticks they are needles." then she whispered "You will not say a word to them about the powder or so help me I will-."

"Pow sticks?" Avery asked

"Yeah you know how Saphrina is always saying such random things." 'Damn I sure hope they fall for it.'

"Eh I can see Saphrina thinking something like that." Dante sighed

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Saphrina asked

"Some many things that can not be explained." Li laughed

"Shut up." Saphrina pouted

"Oh well. . . Looks like all we have to do is to wait for Yumi and Ally." Li said looking to where Ally had walked off to earlier

"Yeah but I don't think they will take too long." Dante said

**With Ally.**

As Ally was walking out of the bar and then someone jumped in front of her.

"Hey there Ally." a guy said then Ally looked at the guys face

She gasped "Oh my gosh! DEAVEN!" She hugged

"Oh wow Ally how long has it been?" Deaven smiled

"I don't know. . . 2. . 3 years."

"Yeah."

"Man I thought I was never going to see you again."

Then Deaven's arm tighten around her. "I know. . . Me too." he said in a low whisper.

"I can't believe it." she then looked up to him. "Your still about 3 to 5 inches taller then me."

"Haha I guess! But that really doesn't matter."

Without any of them knowing Yumi was standing to the side watching everything until she saw something she thinks she wasn't supposed to see. She gasped 'HOLY SHIT! THAT'S ALLY'S. . . OH MY GOD! I NEVER KNEW SHE! THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE!'

Then she turned around and ran off.

**With the others.**

"So. . . Dante. . . When exactly do you think they will show up?" Li asked

"Ok so I was a little off." Dante stated

"BY 30 MINTUES!" Li shouted

". . . Shut up."

"Alright guys they will be here any minute watch." Saphrina said trying to calm them down.

"OH MY GOD!" Yumi yelled while running towards them.

"Told you." Saphrina smiled

"YOU GUYS! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!" Yumi shouted

"What? what is it?" Avery asked

"Well when I had finished what I was supposed to do. . . I passed by this bar and through the windows I saw Ally-"

"SO SHE WAS LEAVING US TO DO ALL THE WORK THAT LITTLE!-" Li shouted

"No she was talking to someone. But after she was talking to that person well. . . She ran into this guy and. . ."

"And what?" Li asked

"Well that's the thing. . . Well they hugged each other for a while and then. . . They."

"They what?" they all asked

"You know. . . Kissed." she whispered

"OH MY GOD!" They all yelled

"I KNOW!"

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Saphrina yelled

"I KNOW!"

"HOW COULD SHE HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND ME STILL BE SINGLE?" Avery shouted

". . . Oh wow." they all laughed

". . . Silence."

So all went quiet until.

"Oh I see you guys are all done."

"ALLY!" They all shouted

Ally jumped "Yeah?"

"You're here!" They all looked at her

"Uh yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah lets get going now."

"Sure."

Then they all followed Ally up on the ship with what they had just heard all over their minds. And leaving Ally completely confused.

**{TBC}**

**Ally: Alright I am back and sadly I have been limited to like a 10 mintue thing so. . . Yeah it will take a lot more time for me to update. . . PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I AM VERY SORRY but on the bright side I can actually go to my friends house(She's more like a sister)and use her computer instead of being locked up here. So yeah until I update seeya!**


	11. Revealed

**Ally: Alright I am back I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long! Well don't mind me let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 11: Revealed**

Everyone was now on the ship and everything was very awkward. . .

"You guys why are you all acting so weird?" Ally asked as she was confused by her crews behavior.

"Oh well. . . About that." they all looked for a way to explain it.

'Hmm. . . Oh yeah Ally I just so happen to be walking by and I just so happen to notice that I saw you talking to a guy at the bar and when you were leaving I just so happen to see you make out with some stranger.' Yumi thought

'Yeah I was just told that you made out with some guy we have never been told about.' Li thought

'Hmm. . . How should I put this. . . Oh yeah you were just caught making out with a guy.' Saphrina thought

'Yeah like Yumi just told us about your little make out session with some guy.' Dante thought

'Bitch I just caught you cheating on me!' Avery's mind screamed

Then they all paused before almost everyone yelled "YUMI!" and then they ran off.

Then Yumi blinked ". . . wait a minute. . . WHAT!" Then she looked to Ally. "Hehe hi there Ally. . . So. . . How's it going?"

"Fine. . . So. . . What's been up with all you guys? You've all been acting really funny ever since we got off that island." Ally asked as she sat right next to Yumi

"Oh yeah haha about that well. . ."

"Well what?"

"Well when I was done with what I was doing. . . I happen to pass by this bar and. . . I saw you there."

"Ok."

"Well I saw you with this guy and."

"Oh Derrick that's my bud I really didn't expect to see him there but yet he really didn't expect me to show up either."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah he was telling me about the person who attacked us earlier."

"Oh. . . But are you guys. . Like."

"Like what?"

"You know. . . Together?"

"OH NO! Not at all Derrick is like my brother I have known him for about 4 years."

"Oh. . . But wait was he the one you were talking to?"

"Yeah we were sitting next to each other just chatting away sorry I made you guys wait so long."

"Oh well you had a reason to I mean with that other guy."

"Wait. . . Other guy?"

"Yeah when you were leaving I kind of by accident saw."

"Wait. . . You. . Saw what?"

". . . Sadly. . . Yes I did see you and that guy have a little fun."

Ally's face was all red "Aw man! THIS IS SO EMBARASING!"

Yumi's face was also all red "Yeah your telling me I'm the one who had to tell you that I saw. . . That."

"Yeah-wait. . . Why were you watching me in the first place?" Ally asked becoming suspicious.

"Oh well like I said I passed by and saw you and I got curious and then I saw you talking to someone who I have never seen before and then just as you were leaving I was going to walk off too and then I saw the guy stop you and thought something was going to happen and then that's when. . . Yeah."

"Oh wow. . . But. . . This is still really embarrassing!"

"I know!"

Then everything got all quiet and then Yumi asked "So what's his name?"

Ally jumped "Deaven!"

"Man he's either really tall or I'm just small and your just even smaller than I thought."

"HEY! Ok so he's a few inches taller than me." Yumi stared at her "Ok he's 5'10"!"

"Damn Ally! How does he kiss you?"

". . . Oh shut it!"

"Haha! Sorry! It's just that I think it's cute!"

"Cute? What's cute?"

"You know how you and Deaven are doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Oh you know just meeting each other every know and then. . . That's so cute and you two look so cute together! You with your white hair, white skin, and how tiny you are. And then there's Deaven who has Black spiky hair, nice tanned skin, and then his eyes. . . So brown. . . They're so dreamy."

"Hey you better watch your mouth girl." Ally growled

"Oh I know he's yours." Yumi winked

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Well anyways he's really tall and then to you. . . You guys are just perfect for each other."

Ally blushed "Shut up."

"How did you guys even meet?"

"Well I was just hanging out at the dock one day and saw a ship coming I was getting all excited cause I wanted to see who it was and it ended up being some travelers. But then as they were coming off my brother pulled me away."

_Flashback_

"_Ally!" Jason yelled he grabbed Ally's wrist "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Well I saw them coming and I wanted to see who they were!" Little Ally explained_

"_Ally you are a 13-going on 14-year old GIRL! For all you know they could be pirates!"_

_Ally's eyes sparkled "ARE YOU SERIOUS! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"_

'_Ah shit I shouldn't have said that.' Jason mentally slapped himself. "No what I meant to say was-"_

"_Oh come on Jason! What's the worst they could do?"_

'_Oh I don't know possible attack the village take what ever they want including children and the woman and then kill the men and sell some of the children and use the girls for. . . 'fun'.' ". . . I don't know?" Jason replied_

"_Well whatever they would do. . . I don't think it would be bad."_

"_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_THEN HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"_

"_Cause. . . I just don't feel anything bad about them."_

"_Ugh! You and your crazy feelings."_

"_And it's not my stomach this time!"_

"_I bet it is." So then Jason just shrugged "Fine then. . . If you get hurt or anything. . . That's your fault and I ain't doing anything to help you." then Jason turned away and walked off._

"_Alright! Now that he's gone I am free to do as I wish!" Ally cheered then she looked forward and saw they were already getting off the ship. But the part that made Ally was gasped was she saw a boy get off. He had thick black hair that was hiding his eyebrows and barely touching his eyes and then his tanned skin, with those brown eyes._

"_Who is that?" is all Ally could say_

"_Alright let's go out and get what we came here for!" one of the men called out to the others_

"_Yup and so after that we set up and leave." another man called_

"_You got that so now go!" the man said and all the men left leaving the children and women alone to just walk around._

_They were are looking around not knowing where to go until Ally stepped in front of them. "Hey! My names Ally!"_

_The women giggled a little while some of the children tried to hide behind them. Then one of the women stepped up "Well hello Ally. . . I'm Emily this is Samantha that is Alice."_

_The a little girl stepped up "My name is Amy!"_

"_Why hello Amy it's nice to meet you." Ally smiled_

"_This is my friend Cassy that's my sister Alicia that is Kenya and then those two are the twins Mike and Luke then there's Nick right there." Amy explained_

"_And I'm Deaven." the eldest of the kids stepped up._

_Ally then looked up at him 'Man. . . He's tall.'_

**(Just to let you know at this time Ally is only 4'3" while Deaven is 5'6")**

"_Um. . . Hi." Ally blushed_

"_Hey." Deaven smiled_

"_Alright now that we have all introduced ourselves how about you show us around Ally?" Emily asked_

_Ally then was snapped back into reality "Oh um. . . Sure!"_

_So Ally showed them all that was there and what they could look at later on and ran into a couple of the men during the tour but Ally seemed to have her eyes stuck on Deaven. 'Why can't I stop looking at him?' she asked herself._

"_Alright thank you very much Ally for the tour." they all thanked her._

"_Oh no problem no problem at all!"_

_Then they all went off besides one person. . . _

"_Hey Deaven." Ally said_

"_Hey Ally."_

"_So is this a crappy town or what?" Ally laughed_

"_Yeah I guess so but it's not so bad I mean I love little villages like this."_

"_Really?"_

"_Ok so I lied on that but I would at least love a place that's on land."_

"_Wait your always traveling? You don't have a home like this?"_

"_Nope my family and I are always out at sea."_

"_Ah man that's cool I have always wanted to do that."_

"_Well you get tired of it but then you don't."_

"_I see."_

"_Yeah."_

_Then they both got really quiet and then Deaven asked "You wanna hang out? since my family is gonna be here for probably a few hours."_

_Ally's face then turned all red 'Oh god! He wants to hang out! What do I do? What do I do? No I can't hang out with him I might get in trouble! No I just can't do that to someone I just met! But. . . ARG!'_

_While Ally was having a mental argument with herself Deaven then asked one more time "So you want to?"_

_Snapping back into reality Ally then replied "Sure!" 'Shit.'_

"_Alright." Deaven then held out his hand and Ally looked at it for a moment before grabbing it._

"_So where do you want to go?" Deaven asked_

"_I don't know where do you want to go?" Ally asked_

"_Well I don't live here so I don't know."_

'_OOP! I AM SUCH A MORON!' "Oh that's right um. . . How about the bridge?"_

"_That sounds nice." Deaven smiled and Ally again blushed_

_So they walked out of the town and onto a little path and finally after about 30 minutes they made it._

"_Oh wow this is beautiful Ally." Deaven said then he looked at it "I love it."_

"_Oh well I'm happy to hear that you like it." Ally said_

_Then Deaven stopped smiling and then he turned so he was in front of Ally "Ally." he said calmly then he lifted Ally's head so she was looking at him in the eye. Then Ally blushed even more(If that was even possible)and then he said "Ally I don't know what it is but. . . For some reason for this really short time all I've had on my mind is you. . It's all about you. Ally. . . Will you go out with me?"_

_Then Ally gasped 'HOLY SHIT! HE JUST-BUT HE-WHAT THE-OH JUST SAY YES!' "YES!"_

_Then Deaven hugged her "Oh my god! I thought you would reject me."_

"_Haha I thought you would never ask!" then Ally stopped "But on one condition. . ."_

_Then Deaven frowned "Yeah?"_

"_I have to be the girlfriend." Ally winked_

"_And I get to be the boyfriend."_

"_You got it."_

_Then Ally and Deaven hugged. And Deaven said "I like you."_

_Ally smiled "I like you too."_

_And they just continued to hold each other._

End of flashback

"And you see we just met and then all that clicked he made the first move and yeah that's where it all started." Ally explained "And then- wait. . . Girl! Are you crying?"

Yumi sniffed "It's it's just so emotional!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. . . Girl! Why you crying? WHY YOU CRYING!"

"OH I JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Yumi cried

"Great. . ." Ally sighed

Just as they were done talking they heard Li yell "HOLY CRAP!"

They both jumped up and ran to where she was.

"LI WHAT'S WRONG?" Ally yelled

"Someone's on the ship!" she yelled back

"Ok we'll be there right away!" then she looked at Yumi "Lets go."

"Hell ya!" Yumi cheered

Ally looked at her "Man you clean up fast a second ago you were just in tears."

"Hehe. . Never underestimate me Ally." then she ran ahead of Ally

"Ok. . ." then she ran to catch up with her

"You stay away from me!" Li yelled then she pulled out her sword.

The guys then put up his hands "Oh I'm sorry I mean no harm I'm just-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Li interrupted

"Please I really don't mean any harm."

"Sure that's what they all say!"

"LI WE'RE HERE!" Ally shouted "WHERE IS HE?"

"He's right there!"

Then Ally looked to where she pointed then her and Yumi froze. The guy looked over to Ally and Yumi.

"Oh there you are I was looking for you but ran into one of your little friends!" the guy explained

"Ally! Do you know that guy?" Li asked

"Yeah." Ally replied

". . . Well who is he? Is he a good guy or a bad guy?" Li asked

"Oh he's a good guy."

"Li. . . This is who I think it is Deaven."

He nodded "You are correct."

"Oh my gosh! Deaven your really here!" Ally smiled

"You bet! You'd think I'd miss my girlfriend's 17th birthday?" Deaven asked

Then just as he asked the other came.

"Hey we heard Li scream!" Avery said

"What's going on here?" Saphrina asked

"And-who is he?" Dante asked

All three of them just stopped and stared at Deaven Ally then looked at them "You guys. . . This is Deaven. . . He is my boyfriend."

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Avery screamed

"SHUT IT AVERY YOUR NOTHING BUT A PERVERT!"

"BUT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Then she looked back to Deaven "Deaven this is my crew this is Yumi."

"Greetings." Yumi waved

"This is Li the girl you almost got slashed by."

"Hehe sorry about that how about we forget that ever happened?"

"I agree."

"Well that is Saphrina."

"Hello!" Saphrina jumped

"That's Dante."

"Nice to meet you."

"And that's Avery."

"Die."

"Avery!" Ally growled

". . ."

"Alright now that's done. . . You really came all the way here just to do that?"

"Duh! I can't miss out on your birthday!"

"Wait it's your birthday?" they all asked

". . . oh yes! It's my birthday!"

"Aw that's so cute!" she hugged Ally

"Yeah yeah yeah! So it's my birthday big Whoop!"

"It's a big deal Ally!" Deaven smiled

"You know I would tell you to be quiet but since you're my boyfriend I guess I have to say. . . Fine."

"So when's your birthday?" Yumi asked letting go of Ally. Ally was all red and then she replied ". . . 2/14."

"Hmm. . . Oh my gosh! You were born on Valentines day! Looks like we got a baby cupid!. . . But a girl." She said hugging her again.

Ally was even redder than before and then said "Whatever."

"Alright so it's settled when we get to the next island you are going to have to stay off of the ship." Dante said

"What? Why?" Ally shouted

"Cause I said so!" Dante replied

". . . Grrrr."

"Hey don't growl at me Ally."

"Shut up!"

"You know what I would throw you off the ship if your boyfriend wasn't here."

"Haha! Well that's too bad for you!"

"I know I would let you." Deaven said

"WHAT?" Ally screamed

"Haha just kidding. . . Or am I." Deaven gave Ally that smirk

"Oh I could so see you guys as a couple now." Saphrina smirked

"Yeah I so agree." Li laughed

"Oh will you all be quiet it's just a birthday!"

"Yeah but Ally it will be the very first real birthday you've ever had." Deaven smiled

"Wait. . . You've never had a birthday party before?" Yumi asked

"Nope my father wouldn't let me and plus you want friends around my brother?"

"Hmm. . . Good point." they all said

"Yeah." Ally replied

"Well anyways like I say there's always first for everything!" Deaven smiled

"Yeah!" everyone-except Ally-cheered.

"Oh come on Al! Your gonna love it." Deaven said while putting his arm around her shoulder

"Hey! Don't call me Al!" Ally said

"Aw why not?"

"Cause that's my brothers name!"

"Oh wow then how about I call you babe?"

Ally's eyes went wide and he face redder than any cherry and then she shouted "NO YOU WILL NOT CALL ME THAT! I FORBID YOU FOR EVER CALLING ME THAT!"

"Hahahaha! Sorry it's just that I want to give you a little nickname."

"Grr. . . I don't think so."

"Haha! Not we all see how you two are perfect for each other!" everyone laughed as the couple kept bickering with each other.

Both of their faces went red and then they looked at each other and turned even more red which made everyone else continued to laugh at them before they both shouted at the same time "OH BE QUIET!" Then they looked at each other again and then walked off in the opposite direction of each other.

"Aw they're both shy." the girls awed

"Yeah yeah yeah." the guys said.

So everyone just walked off and was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Hey Ally!" Li called

"Yeah?"

"It's your night to stay out for watch."

"WHAT!"

"Yup it's your night to be out there."

"What are you serious?"

"Dead."

". . . damn."

So then Ally walked out and pulled a barrel next to here and then sat down "Dam it! Why do I have to be out here?"

"Hey there Ally."

Ally jumped and then looked to where the voice came from "Oh hey Deaven."

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh nothing I just couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air."

"Yeah and then you came here where I just so happen to be at on the night shift."

"Haha! Yeah you could say the girls set this up but they told me not to tell you so yeah I didn't tell you anything."

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah. . . So you excited about it?"

"About what?"

"You know. . . Tomorrow."

"Oh well. . . I don't really know cause I don't really know what to expect."

"Yeah but trust me. . . It'll be fun you'll like it."

"Yeah your right. . . I'm just being a bitch cause well. . . I'm just nervous."

"Everyone's nervous when they do something for the first time."

"Yeah well. . . I guess I'll just have to wait."

"Yeah."

So then Deaven sat right next Ally for the rest of the night.

**{TBC}**

**Ally: Alright here it is! My cute little Ally and Deaven moments(these are kind of based on my boyfriend and I so yeah and he really looks like that. . . He's tall!)so yeah I hope you like the chapter cause it took me a while to think of this so please R&R!**


	12. Valentines day surprise

**Ally: Alright people I am sorry for the really late update so here it is! It is about Valentines day!**

**Chapter 11: Valentines day surprise.**

"WAKE UP!" Li shouted

"WHA!" Ally fell out of her hammock and then landed roughly on the floor. "LI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh nothing….. Just a little birthday surprise." Li smirked

"Birthday surprise my ass." Ally grumbled then she got up and rubbed her head and then excited the room to go out to the deck. Ally then walked out and as soon as that happened she saw the guys talking to each other and then saw Deaven 'Oh I see… so it wasn't a dream…. WAIT! WASN'T I ON NIGHT WATCH?'

"Oh Ally if your wondering why you woke up inside is because I didn't want you to get sick and so I carried you inside and I took the rest of the night for you." Deaven smiled

Ally then bushed "Wha? Deaven you shouldn't have! It was my night to do that!" then Deaven walked up to her "Yeah I probably should have just woken you up." then Ally looked up to him "Then why didn't you?" he smiled "I didn't want to." with that Ally blushed even more and then she tuned away from him and said "Well whatever I am going out for a walk!" and she walked off

Dante and Deaven waited for her to be out of their sight and when she was Dante said "Alright Operation keep Ally out of here is now starting so you go wait for Ally to come back and that's when you distract her alright?"

Deaven nodded "Of course! Today will be great for all of us! And especially for Ally! She is going to love today….. Even if she doesn't show it."

"Great now just wait for her while we set up everything." Dante said then Deaven walked off. Dante then turned to all of them "Alright Ladies…. And Avery… it's time for this to start so now let's go!" Everyone then ran off looking for things to use. Ally's present, and some food for tonight.

**With Ally**

"Aw man! Today is so calm and peaceful!" Ally yawned. She then looked around the village 'Hmmm…. Where should I go first?' she asked herself. Then she saw a little store. "Might as well." she shrugged and then walked inside.

The stores name was 'Terry's Store'. Ally looked around. 'Hm they have some nice stuff here… unlike my crappy village.' she snorted. She then looked at one shelf. She saw that there were some books there too. 'Perfect I can actually find something I like her!' Ally smiled and looked at one book. It was about a legend that was always told to the children just to scare them. "Haha!" Ally laughed 'I remember this story… my sister used to tell me it all the time right before Amy and I went to bed.'

_Flashback_

"_Oh my god! I am so tired!" a 9 year Amy yawned_

"_I'm not." a 9 year old Ally smirked_

"_You two should be heading to bed before he-who-should-not-be-named comes back." a 10 year old Tracy laughed at the little nick-name she gave her brother._

"_Yeah yeah yeah! I don't really care about that little Jack-"_

"_ALLY!"_

"_What?"_

"_None of that language."_

"…_. I don't really give a fu-"_

"_ALLY!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"_Just go upstairs!"_

"_Fine."_

_Amy and Ally then went upstairs and into their room where Tracy had followed them once they were both in their own beds Tracy then asked "Hey? Do you two want to hear a story?"_

_Amy's eyes then went wide and she jumped up and down "YES I WANT A STORY!" Tracy laughed and then looked at Ally who was smirking 'Like I suspected she already knows what I'm up to.' Tracy thought then she nodded at Ally and then continued. "Well… this is no ordinary story. This story is in fact about a woman._

_She was just another woman working as a slave for some rich old bastard. She was known as the lady in black. No matter what she was doing, where she was. She always seem to be wearing black. Her master would be furious when he saw her in black. Black this black that! That was literally all she talked about how dark her soul was. How black her master was because of how cruel he was to all of them. She told him that "One day you will regret all that you have done…. But it is too late for you! Your soul is the darkness of all shades black! Your soul will slowly rot just like your wife."_

_With that the man got very mad wit her and locked her up. Where she was tortured, punished for her wrong doing. But yet no matter how much they put her through. They couldn't crack that smirk off her face. No matter what. Each time they struck her with that whip. She laughed! She had mocked them. But one day. They went down to go punish her some more but…. She wasn't there! Not a clue of where she would have gone.. But the part that confused them the most was…. How could she have gotten out if there were not windows… one door that was always guarded at all time! With no way to the outside world in that little hell._

_They had no clue as to what to say to the master. So they just went straight to him and told him the truth and when he heard. He had completely freaked. He was slowly losing him mind. Just like she had told him. He was slowly and painfully suffering just like his wife did. She had died of starvation and a cruel beating everyday. He was the cause of her death. He was the one who killed her. He had been very angry at her at the time and wasn't thinking straight and just locked her up and then that's when it all had started._

_She screamed everyday for help. But everyone was all scared of him. For fear that that would be them next. So she was left locked up for weeks and weeks without anything to eat or drink. When finally her body couldn't take it anymore and she just died. She died just hanging there with her arms over her head. Her feet dangling off the floor. It's was such a pity too. She was said to be very gentle, very kind, she was so beautiful. She was every mans dream but. Sadly she had ended up with a demon like that man. It's strange too because the lady in black was said to look exactly like his wife. They say that's why he did that. But no one really knows the full out truth._

_One day when the man was sitting all alone in his room. He had heard a noise coming from the closet…. Also known as the room where he killed his wife. When he had heard it again he had looked to where it had come from and he slowly walked to the closet and then when he grabbed the door knob it was so cold that it burned his hand. He looked at his hand and saw it was starting to blister. He freaked out and fell back. But when he did he heard an evil laughter. "Ahahahahahahaha." it was more of a mocking laugh then a sinister laugh. But still I was sinister. Well anyways when he heard that he looked around the room. He had recognized the voice…._

_It was the lady in black. Just right at that moment the door swung open and there she was. He saw her face…. No…. there was something different… once he realized what it was he started to shake… "No! it can't be real! That can not be possible! YOUR DEAD! I KILLED YOU! YOU EVIL WENCH!" It was indeed his wife. The one he had killed, tortured. She was covered in scars. She had dried blood all over her. Her beautiful face had not existed anymore. Now it was nothing but a nightmare. He clothes…. They were different from when he had killed her…. When he had killed her she had a nice thin white dress that went to her knees on with little sandals and a sunhat on. Her bow was gone. It was all Black._

_Her shirt was long black that reached to her lower thighs with cuts all over her back. She wore long stockings and Black boots that were 4" thick. They reached to her knees. Her bow was no longer a bow but… replaced by a black rose that was now currently sitting on her head. He face was now thinner than it was before. She was way to skinny to be human. She didn't even look human. He looked at her. She was no longer her._

"_Don't you see it?" she asked him "Don't you see what you have created?" he was confused by the question. "You have created your own darkness." she smirked then he jumped up "NO!" He screamed "NO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU… YOU… YOU MONSTER!" He then turned to run but when he tried to open the door. He found that it was locked. He turned back to her "No… no… this can't be happening! You can't be real! Get away from me!" he screamed and screamed over and over "You see that." she laughed "This is what you made me do right before you punished me." she then raised her hand to reveal a whip._

_She then whipped him over and over making him scream over and over. With each agonizing whip she laughed. She loved seeing him go through what he had put her through. She just continued to laugh until she had finished. Then once she did she had grabbed a piece of glass and then looked at the man. He was shaking and moaning from the pain. She smirked and then said "Don't worry unlike you…. I actually have a heart….. Yes I know… it's pretty hard to believe myself but yes I do have a heart so.. I will make this fast."_

_She raised the piece of glass and slammed it straight down into his neck he gasped and then struggled for a bit. But only for a minute he then stopped. The lady checked his pulse….. Nothing. She smirked and then left. When the guards had come up to check on the man. They found him on the floor with the piece of glass in his neck. They panicked and checked his pulse…. They too felt nothing. They all looked at each other and then smiled they cheered! They were so happy! The man was a living hell! They all hated him. When all the slaves had heard he was dead all the woman were so happy. They were all free to go home or live their own life. But what had confused them the most was… what had happened to the lady in black?_

"_AHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed "THAT'S SO SCRAY! WHY DID YOU TELL US THAT!" She cried_

"_AHAHAHAHAHAH! TRACY THAT IS SO FUNNY! Thanks I really needed that!" Ally laughed then Tracy joined her "I know! Hahahaha!" they both laughed an laughed_

_Amy pouted "THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY! NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP YOU GUYS!"_

_The other two just continued to laugh._

_End of flashback_

"Ah…. I remember that. I wonder what they're doing now." Ally said as she looked away from the book. And then smiled sadly 'gosh I really miss them.' then she looked back at the book. And then she looked to the clerk "Um miss! How much does this cost?"

"Oh 2.00."

"Ok."

Ally walked over to her and paid her. "Thank you have a sweet Valentines day." Ally turned to her and smiled. Then she continued on.

"Alright….. Now where should I go?" She asked herself. She was then looking around "Ah ha! That looks like a nice place to be." she saw a library. "I wonder what they have here?" she looked around and then saw a few books she had read before. "Oh wow I would have never thought they had these books." she grabbed a few of them and then took a seat and then sat down. "Ah this oughta keep me occupied for a while."

**Right outside the library.**

"Perfect I don't have to worry about keeping her occupied, even though I would love to, but this makes things a lot easier!" Deaven smiled "Now all I have to do is wait for her to come out of there and then that's when I start the plan." he then mentally went over the plan in his head and then smiled 'Yes! This plan has to work! It will be the best one yet!' so Deaven continued to sit out in front of the library waiting for Ally to come out.

**Back at the ship.**

"Alright guys how's it looking?" Li asked the others Dante then looked at her "Well over here is doing fine all we have to do is add a little more to the left and then perfect!" Li smiled "Great what about you ladies?" Yumi smiled "Well so far everything is doing fine we are almost done.. Just adding a little more this part and then we're moving on down." Li nodded "That's wonderful to hear! At this rate we won't even need Deaven to Stall Ally!"

Dante then climbed down the ladder and then said "Well it looks like we'll just have to wait for her anyways." Li then gave Dante a confused look "What do you mean by that Dante?" Dante then looked off to the direction he remembered Deaven had ran off to "Well….. Deaven told me he wanted to give Ally a special evening tonight.. You know just some privacy between them.. Since it's Valentines day and all." Li nodded "Ah I see… well that's perfectly fine to me!" Dante smiled "Also it will give us some time to buy a few more things too!" they all nodded

**Back to the library.**

_A few hours later_

"Ah now that was a great book! With all those adventures! Not to mention that stupid captain! Haha hilarious!… although it did seem a little too familiar… but I just can't put my finger on it." then she thought for a moment "…. NOPE! Not a clue! Oh well." then she got up but the book away and then left only to come face to face with Deaven "Oh hey there! I didn't expect to see you here!" she smiled "Oh yeah me too I was just walking by took a seat and then yeah you know the rest!" Ally laughed "Yeah!"

So then Deaven held out his hand to Ally and then Ally smiled and took it. "So Ally. Is there anything you want to do?" Deaven asked as he started to swing his and Ally's hands back and forth. "Hmm.." she thought "How about we just walk." Deaven replied "That sounds nice to me." so then he and Ally continued to walk with their hands in each other. And after a while they ended up back at the docks "This looks nice." Ally sighed

It was the sunset they were watching the final light of the sun shine on the water. "Yeah… but not as beautiful as you are to me." Ally then blushed and looked at him "Ah you're so sweet." then Deaven smiled "I know… you may think I'm sweet now but how about if I show you this?" Deaven then pulled out a rose "It's a rose just for you." Ally gasped "Oh my god it's beautiful." Deaven handed her it "Yeah and the best part is you can keep it forever…. With it all crystallized like that." Ally smiled and then she held it up and the little sunlight that was still there made a mini rainbow shine through it.

"Oh my gosh! I love it Deaven!" She hugged him. "That's not all." he held out a little red box and opened it. Inside was a pure silver necklace and earrings in the shape of a heart "Oh my gosh! How could you do this? How could you afford it?" then Deaven smiled "Well I've been working for a really long time to buy these things cause I knew I just had to get you them." then Ally looked back at them "Deaven you really shouldn't have." then he stopped her "No! I had to." then Ally looked him in the eyes for a while until they hugged each other.

"I love you Deaven." Ally said "I love you too. When I first saw you… I was so nervous that I would say something so stupid or that you would laugh at me for liking you. But when you gave my family and I that tour I knew you weren't that bad… so I finally had the nerve to actually talk to you one on one and then… that's when I finally admitted it to you." Ally smiled "I was really nervous too because I was just so scared that you would say that you didn't like me or that you would call me a freak like all the others did." "Ally you are no freak to me…. And even if you were.. That would never change how I think about you like the way I do now." Ally smiled and then Deaven leaned down and they kissed.

**Back to the ship.**

"Alright guys! They could be here any minute so we have to be ready alright!" Li asked "You got it!" They all replied "Alright!" then Li sat down 'Aw man this is all so exhausting for me.' then she looked towards the docks and then "OH MY GOD! THEY'RE COMING! EVERYBODY GET INTO YOUR PLACES!" Then everyone jumped and then started running around "AHH! I NEVER EXPECTED THEM TO COME NOW!" Yumi shouted "YEAH I THOUGHT WE MIGHT HAVE TO AIT FOR AT LEAST A FEW MORE MINUTES!" Saphrina yelled then in a split second….. Everything went quiet. Then came Deaven and Ally.

"Alright Ally on three…. One… two….. THREE!" Deaven uncovered Ally's eyes and then "SURPRISE!" They all shouted Ally gasped and saw the place was filled with all kings of decorations. They were all so neat and then all the food… the huge cake! It was all so wonderful "Oh my gosh… well actually.. It's not like I didn't expect this." Ally smirked "Ah Ally you honestly don't have to say it like that." They all sighed and Ally laughed "NAH! I'm just pulling your legs! Come on guys let's get this party started!" then they all cheered.

They all started to chat amongst themselves and then some were eating. And before you knew it some of the shots were coming out. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" They all cheered on as Li and Avery were in a drinking contest. And of course it was Li who won in the kid "Listen kid you may be able to drink but you don't stand a chance against someone like me who has tons of experience." Li bragged. "Yeah yeah yeah I went easy on you babe!" Avery laughed "Sure you did!" then Li turned around and walked off. "Haha just face it Avery you lost fair and square!" Dante laughed and patted Avery on the back "NO WAY!" Everyone just laughed

So then Ally walked away to the rail and then just stared off at the sea and into the moonlight. She was to far away to notice the person sneak up behind her "You having a good time?" Ally jumped a little and then to who it was. "Oh hey there Saphrina…. Yeah… tonight has to be one of the best days of my life." Saphrina smiled "Well then I'm glad I was here to share it with you." "No." Ally said calmly "No? what do you mean no?" Saphrina asked "No…. you won't be sharing it with me…. Cause…. You guys are the reason why it's like this… thank you… thank you all so much." Ally then hugged Saphrina and then she smiled and hugged her back and then let go Saphrina nodded.

Just as Ally was about to leave Saphrina then stopped her "Wait! That's right I still have to give you your present!" then she reached into her little pocket and pulled out a little box "Here you go!" Ally then grabbed it and then pulled the string off "Hey this is!" then Saphrina smiled "Yup! I knew it I knew you would like it!" Ally then smiled "Oh my gosh a shiny stone! How ever did you find one of these they're like the most rarest things to find!" then Saphrina smiled "Well you see I was walking along the beach one day when I just so happen to stumble across one! I noticed it immediately and I knew what it was!" then Ally looked at her "I CAN HAVE IT?" "YUP!" "WOW! That's amazing! Thank you so much!" Ally then hugged her again and then let go and then that's when she finally walked off.

"Hey Ally!" Ally turned to see who had called her "Oh hey there Dante what's up?" Dante then gestured her to come over to where he was. Ally then walked up to him and then Dante said "Here how about we start opening your presents now?" then Ally looked at him and then said "Sure!" so then Dante handed her a little box "Here." and then she looked at it before ripping off some on the paper and then she lifted the top and saw what it was "Oh my gosh! It's a pair of sunglasses!" Ally then smiled her cat like smile at Dante and then asked "How did you know?" then Dante blushed a little "Oh well it's cause I saw these old ones were starting to get worn out so yeah there you go!" then Ally hugged him "Thank you!" and then he gave her a short little hug and replied "No problem." she then let go of him. And then walked off.

Soon up then came Li "Hey Ally I wasn't exactly sure what you wanted so I just got something that you REALLY need instead." then Ally paused "…. What!" Ally then looked at her "Now I'm scared to open this." Then Li looked back at her "And why is that?" "Cause either this is gonna hurt or… this is meant to be an insult." then Li froze "UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD THINK THAT WAY!" Then Ally smirked "Hey I have a really good reason to." then Li sighed "Just open it already so I can leave." Ally laughed "Ok ok." so then she opened it "Holy shit! It's like you read my mind! A new pair of shoes!" then Li smiled "Not just any shoes they're kind considered boots since they're are like 3" thick on the bottom." ally smiled even more "That makes them ever cooler!" then before Li knew it Ally hugged her and then she smiled and hugged her back. Soon after Ally then let go of her and nodded before walking away.

"Alright Ally come here." Some one called Ally rolled her eyes knowing who it was already "Alright now I was a little cautious around Li but you Avery are the one I am really scared about." Avery then laughed "Oh no need to be like that Ally." then Ally's eyebrow twitched "uh yeah there is." Then Avery laughed again "Oh Ally I don't think you should do that here and especially not in front of him." Avery whispered pointing to Deaven who was watching his every move "Better watch that mouth before I put my fist there." Then Avery nervously laughed before handing her the small gift. "Uh… here.. Hope you like it." Avery said then Ally stared at the box for a while until she finally slowly unwrapped it and once it was completely unwrapped she gasped at it "Wow! I would have expected this from anyone but you Avery!" then Avery turned all red "Hey you know I saw it and just thought.. What the hell. So I grabbed it and yeah." then Ally looked at it. It was a necklace with her birthstone on it.

"Wow I never knew you could actually think of this." "Hey is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ally then hugged Avery and said "You can call it whatever you want it to be." then Avery thought 'this has to be a dream! There's no way this is real.' then he put his arms around her 'OH MY GOD! IT IS REAL!' Then his face was all red and then Ally pulled back and laughed at Avery's now very shocked face. She then giggled which made him even more red. Then she turned around and then left him all alone with some fantasies still in his head.

"Alright I guess that leaves me the last one." Ally then turned to Yumi "Oh hey there I'm guessing you got me a gift too right?" Yumi giggled and then nodded "Yup that's precisely why I called you here." then Yumi pulled out a bag and gave Ally it. "I know you'll like it." Ally then looked down to the bag and then reached in. she then looked to what she had pulled out. She gasped "Oh… my…. Gosh… how did you ever get these?" They were letters "Well you see… I happen to know a lot of people and your brother just so happen to be one of those people." Ally then felt a couple of tears coming to her eyes. Then she hugged Yumi "Thank you!… thank you.. Thank you… thank you…. Thank you so much." then Yumi smiled "No problem.. I thought you were starting to miss them so I told him to start writing letters to you." then Ally let go and wiped the tears away from her eyes and then said again "Thank you Yumi thank you so much I really appreciate it." Yumi smiled "No problem."

They all saw it was really late and everyone was all tried and worn out from the party. "Man that was a blast." Li said "Yeah I really enjoyed it." Yumi smiled "Can't wait to see who's next!" Saphrina cheered "Yeah that will be cool." Dante sighed "Yeah I got to say this party was pretty cool." Avery smirked "Man you guys are the best! Thank you all so much." Ally thanked them all and they all looked at her they all replied "Ah don't mention it." and then they all went inside and then Ally looked around for someone.

"Looking for me?" the voice asked Ally looked to see who it was "Deaven!" she said then she ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh my god! Today was wonderful I really enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all you have done!" then Deaven smiled "Oh it was no problem at all. Really." then Ally and Deaven stood there for a moment before Ally asked "….. Deaven…. Does this mean that you have to leave now?" then Deaven looked down at her and smiled "Nope." then Ally looked at him and then said "Really? You really mean it?" Deaven nodded "Every word. I talked to my parents they were perfectly fine with it… they said I was a grown up now so I get to choose what my fate is now… and I choose to be with you Ally." then Ally smiled "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah….. me too."

So then right after that they both went inside to go to sleep with the others.

**{TBC}**

**Ally: Alright! I know I have made you guys wait for a while and this chapter is rather short but…. I have to start studying now cause I have a bunch of test coming and also MY GRANDMA IS DOING BETTER! YAY! Well anyways some of these events were based on what really happened on my birthday and Valentines day so I really hope you enjoyed it oh yeah and for those of you that don't like this moshie stuff…. It will be over soon but you will have to read to find out so for now… BYE-BYE**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**... yes i know it's short.**

* * *


	13. Spice things up?

**Ally: AHHHHH! SO.. MANY….. TEST…. SO.. LITTLE… TIME! AAAHHHHHH! I'M GOING CRAZY! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**Chapter 13: Spicing things up?/An April fools special!**

A little over a month has passed ever since Ally's party and all was going well. They had a normal routine go to the island get some more supplies and food. After a while stop at another island and do the exact same thing. So really it was all boring. All they were left to do was to really make their own fun.

"Come on Ally this is even cruel to me." Li grabbed Ally's wrist "Aw come on Li you gotta admit this will be the greatest day of your life not to mention pay back for he did before." Li sighed "Yeah but I choose not to bring it up alright Ally."

_Flashback_

"_Aw man are you serious?" Li cried Ally then walked up "What's the pro-WHAT THE HELL!" Ally then looked as the boat was covered in underwear. Then just as Li ran to pick some of them up Avery smirked "Man Li I never knew your bra was this big." "OH MY GOSH! AVERY YOU 'RE ARE SUCH A PIG!" Avery laughed "Aw come on it's just a little joke." "Hey what's all the noise fo-WHAT THE?" It was Dante he then looked around "Exactly who's are these?" Li was all red "Look at these Dante! Can you believe these are Li's?" Avery held up a black bra. "AVERY WHAT THE HELL!" Dante shouted his face all red then just as he turned around he felt something land on his head._

_Avery then burst into laughter and then Dante froze and took what ever it was off his head and looked at what it was "WHAAAA!" He threw the panties away and ran inside. "OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO EMBARRASING!" Li cried "…. I don't know what to think… I love pranks.. But this is a little disturbing….. Even for me." Ally said "AWW THIS IS SO EVIL AVERY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" Avery laughed "Oh well things weren't any fun so I decided to spice things up." Li turned even more red "SPICE THINGS UP? __**SPICE THINGS UP? **__YOU CALL __**THIS **__SPICING THINGS __**UP?**__" Avery laughed "Oh yeah."_

_Saphrina and Yumi then stepped out "You guys breakfast is…. What is this?" they looked at all the personal objects on the deck. "Oh this is just Avery's way of spicing things up." then Yumi and Saphrina sweat dropped "Ah she said that with a straight face." then Yumi sighed "Oh well we made some breakfast for you guys." then Ally walked past them "No thanks I lost my appetite." then Yumi and Saphrina then yelled "WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED US TO COOK!" Then Ally replied over her shoulder "Well that was before I saw this mess."_

_End of flashback._

"Yeah I think Avery took a few of them cause so far it seems like I'm missing a few." Ally laughed "AHAHA! NOW THAT'S FUNNY!" Li then covered Ally's mouth "Hello are you trying to wake him up!" "Oh so now you're with me on this plan huh?" Li blushed "Well I'm not-I just-forget it!" then Ally turned back to Avery and then smirked and she slowly reached under his head "Got them!" she whispered "Alright!" Li cheered then they both ran out of Avery's room and on to the deck.

Dante saw them run outside with some thing in their hands. "Hey what are you girls doing?" Ally and Li froze and then Ally replied "Oh it's simple… payback!" She smirked. Then he looked as to what was in their hands. "You so are so immature." then Li looked at Dante "Well you saw what he did to me last time didn't you?" Dante froze "Yes but sadly I just want to forget all about that please." Ally laughed "So are you going to do it or am I going to do it Li?" Li jumped "I WILL DO IT!"

Then just as they were walking over to the rails they heard a shout come from the insides of the ship. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PORN MAGAZINES!" They all jumped "HURRY LI DO IT NOW!" Then Li did it tossed all the magazines overboard right in time for Avery to see it. "No what have you done?" Ally and Li were now currently laughing their asses off while Dante was snickering in the corner and then Avery pointed at him "You! You knew about this! Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Then Dante couldn't hold it back anymore and then he laughed "Aw man you have got to see your face right now! It looks like your whole entire world has just crashed down!" "THAT'S BECAUSE IT JUST HAS!"

"What's with all the noise out here!" Yumi yelled as she came out. "THEY HAVE DESTORYED MY LIFE!" Avery cried she then looked at Ally and Li and Ally explained "Uh well you see-" "IT WAS ALL ALLY'S IDEA!" Li shouted "WHAT?" "Yeah Ally it was your idea!" "But you said you wanted pay back so I HELPED you see I HELPED you!" Yumi then stood there watching the two bicker and then she turned to Avery "Wait… can't you just turn yourself into a magazine?" Avery cried "But Yumi-Chan it's not the same~!" Yumi sighed and thought 'I shouldn't have even woke up this morning.' then she went back in.

**A few hours later.**

"Hey does anyone even realize what day it is?" Ally asked everyone just stared at her and then thought for a moment. "Nope no clue." Li said "I don't know what your talking about Ally." Saphrina Smiled "Nope." Dante replied "Oh no.. ok Ally we all know this has to happen very month but you really don't have to announce it to us." "YOU IDIOT!" Ally then gave Avery a good punch to the head. "Well I have an idea of what it may be and seeing how you are I'm guessing this is one of your favorite days." Yumi said then Ally smiled "Yup you got it!" everyone looked at Yumi and she said "It's April fools. Every 1st of April you get to play pranks on people."

Everyone paused and then thought for a moment then they quickly looked at Ally and stepped back. "Hey what's wrong with you guys? You all have that look on your face as if saying "Stay away from me" you know and it's kind of creeping me out." they all thought 'We're creeping you out you're the one who we're scared of.' then Ally looked at them and they could finally(For once) Actually see the gears moving for once! Ally got it "… HEY I'M NOT THAT BAD!" They all just laughed and Ally pouted. Then Yumi stated "Hey look there is another island."

Ally jumped "Alright!" 'Now I can buy things for later!' sadly due to Ally's usual stupidity everyone could tell by her-What should be hidden-expression that she was up to something so they were all planning on keeping a safe distance from her today. Just as everyone was going around the boat Ally thought 'For some strange reason it feels like someone is watching me.' but she shrugged it off but then just as she was about to walk away Deaven stepped up to Ally and told her "Ally." she looked at him "Yeah Deaven?" "I have something really important to tell you.." he paused "What's wrong Deaven?" "Well Ally you see…. I'm gay."

Ally froze it had just been as Avery was Her whole entire world just crashed down right in front of her and then she yelled "WHAT! AFTER ALL THIS TIME OF GOING OUT! NOW YOU CHOOSE TO TELL ME?" Deaven looked at the ground and a single tear came out of his eye then he said "I'm so sorry Ally I just.. I don't know.. I'm so confused." Ally snapped.. Again. "Oh you're confused huh? WELL CONFUSED MY ASS HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Then Avery stepped into the back ground "Don't worry I know how you feel Ally your not alone." Ally looked at him and her eyes glowed red. "You were never involved in this conversation.. So for your own health I consider that you **STAY OUT OF IT!**"

Avery jumped away from them while sobbing then Ally snapped her head at Deaven who was now currently snickering behind her back. "You!" She growled "WHAT'S SO FUNNY? HUH? TELL ME!" then right as she grabbed his collar he then started laughing his ass off. "WHAT? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? STOP LAUGHING!" Then Deaven grabbed Ally's wrist and then laughed "Hahaha! I swear to god you always fall for it every year! When will you ever learn?"

Ally stared at him all puzzled then Deaven put his forehead against hers and then whispered "April fools." he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then let go of her and walked away. Ally then stood there frozen and then she fell to her knees. 'Again… I have fallen for it again… man I gotta start remembering these things for the next year…. Damn he played my like a violin.' then she slowly rose to feet and then walked inside while thinking. '….. wow….. That was a bad ass joke… wait… IT BETTER BE A JOKE!' "DEAVEN!" She ran.

**At the island.**

"Alright guys we are here for some supplies…. Plus we're running down on food." Ally said then Li slapped her on the head "That's because YOU KEEP EATING IT ALL!" Ally laughed. "Alright we all return here in an hour." Dante stated they all nodded and then everyone left the ship….. Or so they thought. "Alright let's see how you guys like the little treat I will give you when you get back." the cloaked person laughed.

"Alright lets see what should I do? Should I poison them? Nah that's too lame. How about I make them fall overboard? That would be fun…. Wait…. Dammit some of them can swim. So that's out of the question. How about I feed them to the sharks….. No no no no! these are all so lame. What should I do? What should I do? The last attempt didn't work so I really have to fight." the person then sat down to think. "….. GOSH! This is a lot harder to do. Man this went a lot better when I was imagining it. They have most defiantly gotten stronger. I have seen them fight before and seeing how they have fought a lot of marines and a few other pirate crews I am positive they have gotten stronger.

What should I do… well I know I can't poison them because of that one cat girl. She would be able to smell it. Actually I'm surprised that she hasn't been able to smell me. Well that could be because I smell like the water and we are surrounded by the ocean so yeah but what should I do?" then the person looked at the direction of where they had headed and then thought 'What will I do? How come you won't help me Jet Lag Lamar?' So then the person sat there looking at the sky still thinking. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

**With Li, Yumi, and Saphrina.**

"So… who's planning on keeping a safe distances from Ally for the rest of the day?" Yumi asked Li replied "Safe distance more like a restraining order!" Saphrina laughed "Yeah but I will be able to tell if she is near by or anything." "Oh yeah with that nose of yours you can pretty much smell anything. Can't you?" Li asked and Saphrina smiled "Yup but they have to be noticed able but like Avery I wasn't able to smell him that much because he had turned into an object but since he came onto the ship as human-obviously-his scent was still there but if he had gotten there as an object then I wouldn't be able to smell him."

Li and Yumi both nodded. "Yes but that nose does come handy on some things like if our food was poisoned or if it was rotten then you could easily tell." Yumi explained then Li shivered "Yeah but just imagine what would happen if Ally had your kind of nose. She would tell us nothing." then the other two shivered and Yumi said "Yes indeed it is a good thing that Ally doesn't have the nose like yours." then Saphrina jumped and grabbed her nose "NO! I ON'T WANT ANYONE TO HAVE MY NOSE!" Then Li laughed "No she doesn't mean take off your nose she just means to have the same nose." then Saphrina sighed.

"So I can keep my nose?" then Yumi giggled and Li replied "Yes Saphrina you can keep your nose." then Saphrina jumped up and down "YAY! I CAN KEEP MY NOSE NOW! YAY I'M SO HAPPY!" Then Yumi and Li sighed and thought 'Oh god it's another Ally.'

**With Ally (For just a moment).**

"Alright I'll get these and maybe I should get.. Nah! That's boring! How about.. No.. wait….. Nah!… OH I CAN SO USE THESE!" Then Ally grabbed a few 'items' off the shelf "Alright this will.. Will.. Will…. AAAHHHCHOOOOO!" She sneezed then she froze "Oh no not again… Ahh ahhh AHCHOO!" Then she jumped "HEY! Someone's talking trash about me." she growled and then looked around.

**With Avery, Deaven and Dante.**

"All of them… just gone… like that! My whole world just ruined… WHY!" Avery cried "Will you shut up you're making a scene here!" Dante said as all the people walking by were all starting to stare. "HOW CAN I WHEN MY WHOLE WORLD HAS JUST BEEN DESTROYED?" then Dante snapped "YOUR WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND PRON MAGAZINES!" then Deaven said "Come on just get over it! It's not like it's some kind of really bad break up!" Then Avery sniffed "YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER WERE IT'S ALL I COULD REMEMBER REALLY!" Dante just sighed and then grabbed Avery by the collar and just started dragging him.

"NO LET ME GO! STOP I DON'T LIKE TO BE MAN HANDLED!" Avery cried then Deaven knocked him on the head "Oh you just be quiet. No one cares." then Dante sighed "Well apparently all of those people do since they are all WATCHING US! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE YOUR OWN LIVES TO GET BACK TO?" They all jumped and looked away. Then Dante continued "As I was saying Avery stop doing this or else you're going to bring us some trouble." Avery continued to sob while Dante and Deaven continued to drag him away.

**Back with Ally.**

"Alright now that I have some things for later now I can go to the ship." so then Ally grabbed her bag and then she was walking past the ship until she heard "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" She then jumped to look and she gasped 'I WAS RIGHT IT'S THAT GUY FROM BEFORE THE ONE WHO AMBUSHED US! Wait if he's here then-GASP- SO IS OUR BOAT!' She looked around and 'BINGO THERE IT IS!' She then slowly walked over to it and jumped in "Alright now all I have to do is hope that our stuff is still here." then Ally walked over a few things and then.

"Ha! There they are! It's the map some of our gold and some other things of ours." then Ally grabbed a bag but when she did she knocked over a few things and then saw a little book. "What's that?" then just as she was about to grab it a little voice told her 'Curiosity killed the cat.' then All snorted "Yeah but satisfaction brought it back." then she looked through it and saw a few pictures. "What the? Wait! That's that's! that's him I can't believe it, it's really him!" She looked at the photo then she stuffed it back into her bag. "Alright now it's time to go back to the ship." then she got off the boat and went back to the ship.

"Alright now… I forgot who that person's name was…. All I know was it was close to Yumi's name… Uuhhh nope can't think of a thing." than Ally watched the person walk back and forth on the deck. "Wait.. Oh! Now I remember IT'S YUKI!" And Ally being Ally she obviously shouted it out. Yuki jumped and then looked around. "How? How did they know my name? better yet.. Where are they?" Yuki then ran to the rail and looked over it. "No one…. No one's there. I'm not hearing things I know what I heard! I heard one of them…. Most likely that idiotic captain of theirs."

"HEY I AM NOT AN IDIOT I AM JUST A LITTLE SLOWER THAN OTHERS!" Ally yelled and Yuki jumped she looked behind her and yelled "HOW DID YOU GET BEHIND ME?" then Ally smirked "How could you not notice? I only went right past you." then Yuki snapped and said "Well you know we can't all notice!" Ally laughed "What are you laughing at?" then Ally looked at her and said "Nnnoooothing" then Yuki laughed this time "Aw man you are such a horrible liar." she then walked towards Ally but failed to notice the wire there and tripped then once she did she felt something heavy be dropped on her she looked at what it was.

"What the hell? Dumbbells?" she gasped then Ally nodded "But when did you set it up?" "Like I said how could you NOT notice me?" then Yuki looked at her and said "Well too bad for you that I can do this." then Yuki turned into water. "I see so that's why Saphrina couldn't smell you… but I could defiantly sense you were there." "Then why didn't you attack me earlier?" "I was waiting for the rest of the crew to be gone. That way I could really fight you." then Yuki smirked "Yeah like that would work." then right as she was charging Ally she saw Ally close her eyes.

"You should never take your eyes off the enemy!" then Ally brushed her hair out of her right eye and Then took off her sunglasses then opened her eyes to reveal a blood red Slit going down her face and her eye. 'A scar?' Yuki asked herself. Then Ally whispered "Kokoro-kokoro no control." then Yuki froze. "What? What? What happened? I can't.. I can't… move.. My body." Ally smirked and looked at her "Well you see Yuki this power was actually the one I inherited from my mother. While my Kaze-kaze no mi was from my father." then Yuki said "So with that power of your mothers." "I can easily control you and make you do whatever I want."

Then Yuki started shaking until Ally said "But don't worry I won't do it." she dropped Yuki and she stared at her. "I'm not really in the mood to kill anyone… well I haven't really been in that mood for a while ever since I left my village." Yuki froze and thought 'She's not even angry after what I've done to her and her crew. "But I must warn you… You ever hurt my friends like you did before and trust me you will not live to see the next day." Yuki froze as Ally's eyes glowed red just glaring at her. 'She could have easily killed me… even when I attacked her back at the island…. But she didn't because of her friends.' then Ally looked away from her "Well if you have nothing else to do you can leave us now."

Then Yuki looked at the ground and out of nowhere this one thing was bothering her. "Oi? How did you know my name?" Ally looked at her and gave her, her signature cat smile and replied "I know a guy." "Yeah but who?" "You might know him but his name is Avery." then Yuki went wide-eye and then said "What? AVERY? YOU MEAN HE'S WITH YOU RIGHT NOW?" Then Ally looked at her and said "Yeah he's a part of the crew." then Yuki sighed "So that Dumbass is still alive." "Huh?" "Well you see Avery is a little confused." then she paused at the yell from behind.

**With Yumi Saphrina and Li.**

"Alright now that we have everything lets get back to the ship." Saphrina smiled "Yeah but we have to be extra careful for Ally." Li said then Yumi smiled "Yes we do have to look out for her.. But we also have to search the ship as well." then the other two paused "Crap now that you say that.. I'm scared to even go back to the ship." they both said and Yumi laughed "Oh it doesn't really matter I mean what happens just happens." then she looked at the other two and asked "So who's going first?" and they both paused "OH YEAH AND YOU WERE THE ONE SAYING HOW YOU WEREN'T SCARED TO GO THERE!" And Yumi giggled.

Then they saw two people on the ship and one they could recognize as Ally then Li jumped "HEY! That's the jackass that attacked us!" then Saphrina looked "What the? When did she get here? Was she on the ship with us? But how? I didn't smell anything!" then Li yelled "ALLY! What happened?" Yuki jumped and then Ally looked at them and smiled "Nothing I couldn't handle." she said while untucking her hair from behind her ear "I just ran into an old rival of ours when I got back to the ship." then Yuki looked at them and jumped "Uuuh.. Uumm." then Ally stopped her "Well Yuki like I said you can leave now all we wanted was our stuff back -which I got-and carry on with our adventure."

Yuki looked at her then she said "Alright I will leave you be." then Ally stopped her and said "Wait.. You were telling me about Avery and how he was confused what did you mean by that?" then Yuki froze and said "Well you see I wouldn't tell you but seeing as how Avery still can't remember the truth is he was actually working with us." then they all froze and Ally asked "What do you mean us?" "You see we are a secret organization…. But there aren't many of us." "How many are there then?" Yumi asked "Only 3 well it was until Avery disappeared so now it's only us 2." "Who is the other?" Li asked "His name is very famous he is Jet Lag Lamar." then Ally jumped "OH MY GOSH! I WAS RIGHT THAT PICTURE YOU HAVE! IT WAS HIM IT WAS REALLY HIM! IT WAS JET LAG LAMAR!" Then Yuki asked "You know him?" "No but he has always been my idol! He is so cool!" "Well anyways about Avery he was a little confused and at first we couldn't find out what happened he just kept saying 'They're dead… they're gone.. I couldn't do anything.' we could never find out what was wrong with him."

**With Deaven, Dante, and Avery.**

"Alright now that we have all the stuff… and we never lost him once… I guess everything is going well." Dante said puffing out his chest feeling very proud of himself. "Yeah but now all we have to do is get him back now." Deaven sighed "But sadly it doesn't look like he's going to be in a good mood for a while." this time Dante sighed "I know I know…. WILL YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!" Then Avery chocked on a sob and stayed quiet. "Man I thought that was never going to end." Deaven laughed then just as they were getting closer to the ship Dante noticed something "Hey! Who is that?"

Then Deaven looked and shrugged "I don't know I haven't seen them before." then once Dante saw the persons face he froze "OI! ALLY! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" He ran really fast and looked at her she looked at him and froze as well. Then Avery and Deaven got back on the ship and then she looked at Avery at went completely wide eye and Avery stared at her then he whispered "Yuki?….. Yuki? Is that really you?" then she smiled and said "Yes Avery it's me! We thought you were dead!" then Avery said "Wait… we?" then Yuki froze "Wait.. You don't… remember?" "Remember who? I just know your face I know nothing else."

Yuki then cried "Oh no.. it happened again… just when you had your full memory it's all gone know…Oh Avery." then Avery stood there all confused and then Ally said "Well looks like we have another adventure to do." then they all looked at her confused "Well our new adventure is now to find Avery's lost memory. Man this is getting me all excited!" then everyone laughed and Avery still stood there confused but shrugged it off then everyone was walking inside(besides Yuki) and then "WHAAAAA!" They all yelled and then Ally laughed "Oh I forgot to mention that I had a trick placed down earlier." "HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT THESE THINGS HERE WITHOUT ANYONE ELSE NOT NOTICING YOU!" "Hey like I told her… how could you NOT notice me?"

**{TBC}**

**Ally: Oh my gosh I am sooooooo sorry! I was grounded and I had test and now I HAVE TO LEARN THE THRILLER DANCE(WHICH I HAVE MOST OF IT DOWN)THEN I HAVE TO WRITE A SKIT AND BE A BACK UP DANCER OR SINGER….. Possibly both… BUT I HAVE TO DO ALL OF THAT FOR THE TALENT SHOW! WHICH IS MAY 12! BUT I AM SOOO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!**


	14. Dear readers

Oooooohh I am in so much trouble! I haven't updated anything in so long I guess I just sort of lost all motivation to do anything but now that I have like two or three years to think about things and I finally got my own computer my grades are starting to get better and I have finally said F you all I am sick and tired of all this drama to my friends I guess I know officially have time to get back on track and start doing what I like doing. So sorry for not updating anything but I promise you by next month, and I mean the very first day of march is the longest it is going to take to post something. I am also planning on rewriting my stories but not changing them completely I am keeping the characters, and changing some of my own characters.

So is you have any thoughts, ideas, or recommendations you want to see in my story feel free to do so in either a review of PM. Don't worry I don't bite and I won't make fun of any of your thoughts.

Also very important is **I will no longer be posting on this account my new one will be ****Its_uh_that_one_gurl that will be the account that I will be working off of now. I have posted a link to the profile in my own.**

**Thank you very much to all of those who have helped and supported me I hope to see you in the future supporting me in my new stories.**


End file.
